<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bird in a cage by teumefromthesea (itsbluexx)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989039">bird in a cage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbluexx/pseuds/teumefromthesea'>teumefromthesea (itsbluexx)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Eventual Romance, Historical Drama AU, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Smut, Suicidal Attempt and Thoughts Later Revealed, dont forget to read beginning notes &amp; each chapter warning yes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbluexx/pseuds/teumefromthesea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Historical AU ] </p><p>The world isn't kind to Choi Hyunsuk; being the only male consort of the cold, vicious Prince Park Jihoon meant a life without love, even though his days already filled with scorns and pity from the people around him. Will he survive living in a cage or will he find the key that opens the lock?</p><p>Based on a lovely <a href="https://twitter.com/daonwrites/status/1314473239368724482?s=20">prompt</a> by <a href="https://twitter.com/daonwrites">@daonwrites</a> on Twitter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a snake in the grass,</p><p> </p><p>slithering below the wooden terrace of the palace. Its golden skin sparkles under the sun as it comes out from the shadows and into the garden.</p><p> </p><p>Choi Hyunsuk notices its presence from the rocks he sits beside the pond. Gentle wind caresses his black hair as he twists the flowers on his lap, weaving them into a humble crown.</p><p> </p><p>The snake follows a path of zig-zag, carefully hiding its presence from the other concubines sitting in the white patio. They laugh prettily and sip their tea, unaware of the danger under their feet.</p><p> </p><p>The snake suddenly stops and finds its prey. Green eyes pierce into black one as it moves toward Hyunsuk. But the man has no fear as nothing scarier than living inside these very walls as an unloved courtesan, not even death by poison. So he keeps still.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk waits and waits for the snake to frees him from fate.</p><p> </p><p>Yet only silence come. Absence does the giggles of the women or the clatters of their cups. Nothing except the footsteps of a prince in a purple robe coming toward him. The royal man leaves droplets of blood in his wake as his left hand carries the snake, cold and lifeless, skewered by an iron stick.</p><p> </p><p>The prince halts in front of Hyunsuk. He gives an eerie smile, making the male courtesan trembles in fear.</p><p> </p><p>His bloodied fingers brush the consort's cheeks, eyes looking with nothing but condemn.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm home, <em>wife</em>."</p><p> </p><p>There's a snake in the grass but now it's dead, <em>butchered</em> by a bigger, more vicious one named Park Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so so much to <a href="https://twitter.com/daonwrites">@daonwrites</a> for supporting me to write this even tho I'm very, very inadequate to write historical drama BUT i will do my besteu as always like kim junkyu lmao kim junkyu pls pray for me</p><p>support <a href="https://twitter.com/daonwrites">@daonwrites</a> works on twitter!! they make lovely sukhoon &amp; other treasure ships fics😍💎✨</p><p>as always, thank you for reading! hope u enjoyed it! see ya💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. his rejection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Important notes regarding the story:</p><p>1. This will be historically incorrect. Don't mind the details, my only references are Google and a handful of K-Dramas, instead, focus on the characters and the drama. </p><p>2. There are unenjoyable sex scenes throughout the story. Not non-consent (non-con), as the consent is given prior to the act, but the sex itself is unenjoyable to one party as one is bound to a duty to perform the intercourse, and the other has no care. Nevertheless, for some, it could be considered a non-con as the line is often blurred in fiction, so if you have a problem with this, please kindly back away.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Warning: Non-graphical description of heavy smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a celebration in the air,</p><p> </p><p>of the oldest prince coming home from a diplomatic trip to a neighboring city. From the outskirt of the capital, march a band of horses with the prince leading the way; gallanting and charming as he abandoned the royal litter for a white horse. The capital residents bow in his steps but some ladies dare to steal a glance or two at the handsome royal who's also famous for his archery. Rumor has it he took a tiger once with only a shot in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>How strong and magnificent he is, whispers the crowd, our Prince Park Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>The gate to the royal palace opens. The King and Queen have come down from their throne, waiting in the stone-padded yard for their first son. The second prince, royal officials, retainers, concubines, and guards are all present, lined up, and complied as per King's order.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon gets off from his loyal companion and walks up to his parents. Other than the royal family, they all bow at his presence.</p><p> </p><p>The old King smiles, "On the horseback again, I see."</p><p> </p><p>"With all due respect, Your Majesty, the litter is too cramped for me," answers the prince as he bows to his father and mother, hiding a playful smirk. The young Queen smiles, aching to hug her son after gone for 18 nights, but decides it's not a wise spectacle for the common people.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon glances at his younger brother by three years, Park Jeongwoo, who beams the older a grin before trying to put on a serious face again for the crowd. He fails, as usual.</p><p> </p><p>The King chuckles, "Then we must create a bigger one for your next travel." The King turns around then, "Let's all rest in the Family Chamber, I'm sure the prince has many tales to tell from his journey."</p><p> </p><p>The royal family retreats inside the palace, followed by their retainers. On his way, Prince Jihoon spots his concubines; all heads hang low as they formed a row in front of the yard stairs. One of them, of course, is not like the other.</p><p> </p><p>One of them is a male, dressed in a blue robe, who called himself Choi Hyunsuk.</p><p> </p><p>As he passes by, Prince Jihoon clicks his tongue; face full of disgust at the weaker man. Shortly, the prince's flowing purple robe disappears behind the doors.</p><p> </p><p>The palace crowd dissipates, back to their respected duties. Hyunsuk raises his head slowly; sorrow in his eyes as he blankly stares where the prince has walked, imagining the days to come.</p><p> </p><p>There's a celebration in the air,</p><p> </p><p>but to Hyunsuk, it feels more like a death march.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Hyunsuk-shi!"</p><p> </p><p>The man yelps in his sitting, detangling his fingers from the flowers on his lap to heed the call. Hyunsuk is in the middle of the small garden in the Concubines Quarters when a Senior Concubine, a middle-aged woman with long braided hair, enters furiously, glaring in anger.</p><p> </p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you about the linen order in the storage?! You placed it wrong again!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk bows timidly, frowning in confusion as he stands in front of the angry woman like a child being scolded, "My apologies, mam, but I'm just following the order of another Senior--"</p><p> </p><p>"No excuses, Hyunsuk-shi!" The senior cuts in, yelling, "This is the third time this week! Do you want me to bring this to the Women of the Internal Court so the Queen hears about your incompetence? You will be dismissed of your service right away, and your village will plunge into poverty!"</p><p> </p><p>In an instant, Hyunsuk's down on his knees, head close to the ground, "No, please, I beg you, mam. I will do better, I swear! I will take any punishment but please, do not let the Queen knows."</p><p> </p><p>Unknown to Hyunsuk, the Senior lets out a sly grin. Fingers playing with her braid, she speaks again, quite maliciously, "Fine. I will let this slide if you tend Prince Jihoon's private garden, seeing how you like to lock yourself in one," Her hand failing around the small patch of land in front, "The prince is training right now, better work fast before he comes back. We all know how <em>sickens</em> he is with you, child."</p><p> </p><p>The woman turns and takes off, leaving Hyunsuk alone, finally. He raises his head, sighing heavily before standing up. He stores the weaves of flowers in his own chamber, reminding himself to continue later, before going to his designated duty.  </p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk follows the red outdoor pillars connecting each quarter. The weather is sunny and warm but the people inside the palace always feel dark and cold. Even though Hyunsuk keeps his eyes to the sand below as he walks, the male concubine still earns a couple of long stares and hushed sneers. But he swallows it all, bitterly, and continues on his way.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk enters the private garden, placed in the middle of the Prince Quarters. The prince's chamber is overlooking the small pond in the middle, with rocks and cherry blossoms trees decorating its surrounding. The garden is peaceful and absent of its owner as the male concubine sighs in relief and gets to work.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk is just about to start sweeping when he notices numerous weeds among the grass. He crouches and picks them one by one, bringing a wooden bucket to store the scraps.</p><p> </p><p>Then, a memory flashes right before his eyes just as the breeze whooshes by. Hyunsuk eyes the weeds inside his grip and reminisces how he used to do this back home. He turns around and suddenly, the garden is no more; Hyunsuk is in the middle of a field, dressed in dirty, grey farmer clothes, surrounded by mountains and clouds.</p><p> </p><p>Cold wind sway the crops as Hyunsuk stands, watching a vast field of green of his village; small, humble houses visible from a distance with his own built at the outskirt of the field.</p><p> </p><p>Two teens are running toward him, all laughing as they carry a basket of colorful plants on their back. Hyunsuk breaks out a wide smile as he welcomes them in his arms. It's Doyoung and Junghwan, his little brothers. He nuzzles into their hair, missing them, before another figure comes along.</p><p> </p><p>It's Mother, looking tired and pale, but gentle as always. She caresses his face, with love that is absent since Hyunsuk lived in the palace 21 nights ago.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk waits then, for the last figure, his father; a scholar expert in agricultural, specifically medicinal herbs, who was invited to serve in the royal palace. He seldom comes home, leaving Hyunsuk to do the labor around since he's strong enough to pick up a hoe, but the oldest never mind. He loves the field as much as he loves his family.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, his father is the head and the pride of the village; known for its high-quality crops and rare medicinal plants that only grow in the area.</p><p> </p><p>But no matter how long Hyunsuk waits, no one comes. His mother suddenly weeps, so do his brothers. There's a letter in her hand and when Hyunsuk opens, it reads of his father's passing, alone in his palace quarter, <em>sick</em> without a cure. Oh, the irony.</p><p> </p><p>The green landscape changes then; Hyunsuk sees the field turns to pale yellow. The drought befalls the village as wildfire eats part of the mountain forest until the ground scorched and the air fills with smokes.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk can't breathe; lips trembling as he embraces his brothers tight. He looks at his sad mother and prays for a god to save them from the catastrophe. But what rises from the ashes is not a savior, but a snake. Its shadow slithering around the field before it takes the form of a prince, marching toward him through the dead crops. The mountains fire reflected in his dark-brown eyes as the prince stops in front Hyunsuk.</p><p> </p><p>The illusion shatters; Hyunsuk is back in the garden with Prince Jihoon staring down at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Working hard, <em>wife</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk gulps nervously, keeping his head low as he bows, "Welcome back, Your Royal Highness."</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon scoffs, giving him a dirty look before stepping into his chamber through the terrace. He pauses and asks his retainer, "Bring one of the <em>female</em> concubines before I take a bath."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk doesn't miss the mocking.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Your Royal Highness," replies one of the retainers before they all leave the place. The door shut tight as two guards are placed in front.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk quietly sighs. He tries to calm his shaky fingers as he continues his task. He glances at the pile of weeds inside the bucket and wonders if this is what it feels to be one; unwanted and ugly, lived only to be discarded.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"That's wrong, Hyunsuk-shi!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk flinches in his seat; a drop of ink stains the paper he's writing. The long braided Senior yells at his ear as she looks over his shoulder, pointing his mistake, "That is not how you write 'live', <em>this</em> is how you write 'live'!"</p><p> </p><p>The Senior snatches brush off Hyunsuk's hand and roughly strokes the word on top of Hyunsuk's, making the male concubine squints his eyes, trying to find the difference as he can see nothing but black lines jointed together forming a picture instead of a word.</p><p> </p><p>But the woman doesn't care. She drops the brush, then sighs a tired breath as she massages her temple, grumbling, "Honestly, you're accepted as a courtesan but you can't write and read? Just what have you been doing all your life?!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk tries to defend himself, "My apologies, mam, but I've been doing fieldwork since I was a child so I did not get any education, and--"</p><p> </p><p>"Your father is a scholar, right? You must be a shame to your family, Hyunsuk-shi!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk falls quiet, clutching to his blue robe.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I can't believe I have to teach an illiterate man on top of my duties! I need compensation for this madness."</p><p> </p><p>The Senior is deep in her thoughts as she paces back and forth in the library. She stops before turning smugly to the man, "Hyunsuk-shi! Wash the East Wing's hallway after this! At least be <em>useful</em> as a common concubine as you still have a long way to utter poetries as a courtesan, anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk nods weakly as he succumbs to another surprise order.</p><p> </p><p>The Senior smirks, and ends the lesson. The woman turns around dramatically, with a twirl of her braid, and exits the chamber. Hyunsuk immediately collapses on his back, cursing the Senior under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a moment of peace to himself, inhaling and exhaling, before sits up and tidies up the mess on the table. He puts the scrolls and books on the shelf in the same order as before -afraid he would get a yelling if he doesn't- before his eyes discover one that piques his interest.</p><p> </p><p>A book with a grey cover that has an illustration of a bird in front. The book is slipped between another, close to tumbling forward, when Hyunsuk decides to grab it and take a peek inside.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk can't read but he notices how each page only has one or two lines of words, and some pages even have illustrations, similar to the cover. One has a drawing of a sun, another a sky. It's odd, Hyunsuk thinks, compared to the book the Senior gave him that full of words from start to finish, but he lies if it doesn't make him curious and wants to know the content.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk sighs, contemplating whether he should bring it to his chamber or not and try to read it. But sudden remembrance of the Senior's screeching voice makes him shudder in fear, so he puts the book back again and drops the thoughts. Maybe another day, he decided.</p><p> </p><p>On his way to the East Wing, Hyunsuk passes by a training yard where Prince Jihoon is practicing his archery. The male concubines pause in his steps, observing the moment where the prince quickly shoots three arrows to three different targets. All shot land right in the middle. The crowd surrounding him cheers; there are the prince's young concubines and few unfamiliar scholars clapping enthusiastically at the prince.</p><p> </p><p>The prince's younger brother, Prince Jeongwoo, pats the older back, grinning, "As expected from my brother, the soon-to-be Crown Prince!"</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon smirks, pinching the younger's cheek, "Watch your tongue, little brother. Do not spread rumors or you'll be <em>my</em> next target."</p><p> </p><p>"Bweh es true!" wails the younger, trying to speak but to no avail as Prince Jihoon doesn't remove his hand. The brothers draw a cheerful laugh from the audience.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk snaps his head back to the ground and continues walking, swiftly than before, devoid of the liveliness in front.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk never feels more alone in his twenty-two years of his life until now.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Two guards burst their way in later that evening, just as Hyunsuk finished taking a bath.</p><p> </p><p>He's in the middle of weaving a new arrangement of flowers seated by a rock in the quarter's garden when the men call his name from the terrace.</p><p> </p><p>"You've been summoned by His Royal Highness Prince Park Jihoon to his chamber."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk blinks. His whole body freezes. This is the first time the prince calls for his presence and the smaller man is in shock.</p><p> </p><p><em> What, why, how, </em>is all Hyunsuk can think as he follows the guard; shaky fingers grasp his blue robe as a drop of sweat trickle from his temple. The male concubine is on edge, close to explodes for just imagining what the prince might do to him.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk bows in front of the front door, waiting for the prince's permission. The reply comes, and as the concubine steps inside, he is greeted by the prince, seated on the pillow by the window in the corner of the room, opposite where the bed is, with eyes glued to a book. His purple robe pours to the glistening wooden floor, creating a regal, serene image, in contrast to what is going to happen next.</p><p> </p><p>The door shut behind Hyunsuk just as the prince orders him to--</p><p> </p><p>"Undress."</p><p> </p><p>A shiver runs through the male concubine. His heart is hammering, body trembling, as he stands up and tries to discard his robe. Hyunsuk never does this before, never shows his body in front of anyone, never gives his body to anyone's pleasure but his own.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk hears footsteps coming toward him, slowly, but the concubine fixes both his eyes downward.</p><p> </p><p>The footsteps stop, a few feet from Hyunsuk.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you unwilling?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk snaps his head up, shocked at the question. But Prince Jihoon is stern in his gazes, no humor grace his handsome face.</p><p> </p><p>The prince asks again when he get no answer, "Are you unwilling, <em>wife</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk hesitates; eyes darting back and forth as his mind weighs the consequences if he refuses. Will he be sent back home or will he be flogged? What will happen, Hyunsuk desperately asks himself.</p><p> </p><p>The prince clicks his tongue, seemingly annoyed by the silence. He turns his back as he spats, "If you're unwilling, then leave the chamber. I do not need useless concubine."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk bits his lips as he stares at the prince's retreating back. He is panicking, he doesn't want to be dismissed, he <em>can't</em> when his mother, brothers, the village, all depend on him. No, no, no--</p><p> </p><p>"I'm willing."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk croaks out, faintly, hoping the prince will hear.</p><p> </p><p>The prince does as he pauses and looks at the concubine over the shoulder. Eyes piercing deep into Hyunsuk's soul as if searching for the truth of his words.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of silence, the prince gives another order,</p><p> </p><p>"Undress and lay on the bed."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk nods. He folds his robe and puts it aside as he settles bare-naked on his back, watching the prince hangs his robe and grabs a bottle from a cabinet. The prince is sculpted from head to toe, a result of years of archery and discipline. The royal man is always known for his enjoyment of outdoor activities.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Prince Jihoon takes a look at Hyunsuk, he sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Not like that. On your hand and knees so I can pretend you're a woman."</p><p> </p><p>Oh, it <em>stings</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk turns around, flaunting his bottom in the air as he buries his face on his arms. Tears are close to falling; one part because he's scared of the sex but mostly, because of the realization that, even when he's naked, Hyunsuk is <em>still</em> unwanted.</p><p> </p><p>Like a sad, lone weed amongst beautiful flowers.</p><p> </p><p>The concubine feels a presence settles behind him, then two fingers, slicked of oil, enters inside. Hyunsuk holds a whimper, uncomfortable with the sudden intrusion. The fingers dip in and out as they stretch to make Hyunsuk is loose and ready.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, the fingers retreat in exchange for something bigger. Hyunsuk yelps in pain as Jihoon's member penetrates without stopping. He feels his cheeks wet; mouth opens and closes as he tries to control his breathing. The prince pounds roughly from behind as he keeps a sturdy grip on Hyunsuk's hips.</p><p> </p><p>It goes on and on and on; Hyunsuk hides himself on his arms, sobbing and sore, until the prince comes inside of him. Hyunsuk, on the other hand, doesn't. He doesn't even get hard.</p><p> </p><p>The prince pulls out and sits on his heels. He heaves for breath for a second or two before standing up. Hyunsuk instantly collapses as no more arms support him upward. Through teary eyes, the concubine watches the prince binds a white robe around his body and walks to the spot he sat earlier. The prince sits down, grabs the same book, and reads, ignoring the other presence in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk can't stop his quivering lips, just like how he can't stop the feeling of shame and anguish taking over him.</p><p> </p><p>If this is what sex like, he vows to never<em>, ever</em> ask for it outside of his duty as a concubine.</p><p> </p><p>After putting on his blue robe, Hyunsuk waits for the prince's order. It's his first time so he doesn't know what comes after the intercourse.</p><p> </p><p>But the prince doesn't even take a glance at him, only raises his voice,</p><p> </p><p>"You can leave."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk bows, replying, "Have a good night rest, Your Royal Highness," and closes the door.</p><p> </p><p>It's a quiet walk to the Concubine's Quarter.</p><p> </p><p>The moon shines on a man with tears across his face. Hyunsuk sits on the terrace of the garden. He hisses when his lower body touches the wooden floor, reminding him of the earlier activities. He should take a bath soon but he feels so drained and pitiful, all he wants to do is curl into his own arms and disappear.  </p><p> </p><p>With the night wind accompanies his sadness, Hyunsuk closes his eyes, recalling every moment that leads him to the sorry state he's in now.  </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Time turns back.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk relives the second where he and his mother grovel on the floor of the Audience Hall in front of the presence of the King, Queen, and the royal officials.</p><p> </p><p>They've been summoned three nights ago to report about the difference in the quality of their crops. Mother wanted to come alone but Hyunsuk refused to listen. He asked Junghwan and Doyoung to stay at their aunts’ house while he and Mother made the journey to the capital.</p><p> </p><p>"It is the result of the drought, my Lord," Mother explains when one of the Minister present asked, "The villagers and our family has been trying to salvage as much as we can. It's been hard without the knowledge of my husband but believe me, my Lord, we try our best to survive and contribute to the capital."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk takes a glimpse of his mother, feeble and aged, bows until her forehead kisses the floor as she pleads for sympathy. He grits his teeth and does the same.</p><p> </p><p>The King sighs heavily, "Your husband's passing is regrettable to us all. He was a great and intelligent scholar in the field of agricultural and medicinal plants, one of a kind. Nevertheless, we cannot turn a blind eye at the low quality of crops," The King turns to the earlier Minister who stands by the foot of the throne, "Minister, what do you suggest?"</p><p> </p><p>The Minister smiles, smugly, "If I may, Your Majesty, my own village is fertile. It may not have the kind of breed the medicinal plants their village has, but it has its own. So I suggest cutting ties to the village who's in drought in exchange for one who's ready for harvest."</p><p> </p><p>Mother begs harder, close to crying, "Please, no, Your Majesty, have mercy for my village!"</p><p> </p><p>But the King barks back, "Do you have a better suggestion then, woman?"</p><p> </p><p>There is a moment of hesitation before Mother raises her weak voice, surprising everyone in the hall including her own son.</p><p> </p><p>"I-- I offer my service as a <em>courtesan</em>, Your Majesty, but please, do not fully cut ties the contract between my village and the capital. Please cut it only by half of a quota, so my family and the village still can survive by its sales and my wage."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk gapes; head raises slightly as he stares at his mother, shocked. Since Father died everything feels like a bad dream to the young man but he always tells himself that someday the dream ends and soon, he wakes up to a beautiful, peaceful reality. But now, he's not so sure anymore.</p><p> </p><p>The young Queen speaks, coyly, "Well, we do lack a courtesan for our first son. Though, I think the prince prefers a younger woman, someone who can-- <em>keep up</em> with his youthful desires. Do you have daughters, Mother?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, Your Majesty, only three sons."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, male courtesans are rare, but even more rare that served under a prince, not a princess. But I would not mind as long as one of the boys is willing."</p><p> </p><p>The old King chimes in, frowning, "<em>I</em> will mind, my love."</p><p> </p><p>The Queen seemingly entertained; one hand lifts a red hand fan to hide her chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>The King clears his throat before turning his attention back to Mother, "Thus, in respect of your husband's past services to the palace, I will grant your wish, woman. The Minister will revise the contract. From today onward, the capital will only buy half of a quota of the existing crops from your village. In addition, you will also serve as a courtesan to our first prince. Your wage will be distributed to the village as per your wish--"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Your Majesty!"</p><p> </p><p>The hall falls into a deafening silence. All eyes bore into Hyunsuk as he raises his head and stares straight at the King.</p><p> </p><p>The King looks unimpressed, "You <em>dare</em> to interrupt me, child?"</p><p> </p><p>"My deepest apologies, Your Majesty, but please, hear my humble cry!" begs Hyunsuk as he bows deep like his mother. "My mother is old and frail, have mercy on her. Please, take <em>me</em> instead, as a courtesan for your first prince. Please, Your Majesty, I beg of you! <em>Please</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>No one speaks for a moment before hushed snickers can be heard. They're coming from the row of the officials, ridiculing Hyunsuk's offer. But everything's quiet once more when the Queen suddenly gets up on her feet. Even the King becomes alarmed.</p><p> </p><p>The young Queen, with a flowing red-yellow robe, descends the throne and stands in front of Hyunsuk. She asks the young man to greet her by the eyes. Hyunsuk complies and looks up, to find a beautiful, majestic royal woman staring him down, with bewitching red lips and taunting dark-brown eyes;</p><p> </p><p>an angel with a devil's smile.</p><p> </p><p>"How old are you, child?"</p><p> </p><p>"Twenty-two years old, Your Majesty."</p><p> </p><p>"Can you weave poetry?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk gulps, "N-- no, Your Majesty."</p><p> </p><p>"Can you dance?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Can you sing?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, but--"</p><p> </p><p>"Then, what do you offer us?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk wrecks his brain to search for any skill other than farming but he truly does not have. He's on the verge of panicking when Doyoung and Junghwan's faces come to mind; of his little brothers laughing and calling their older brother to have dinner together after a whole day on the field.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers the lush green of a mountain, clear night sky, villagers singing around a bonfire with his little brothers joining the fun, and Mother smiling as she served warm food for the people. They were happy; Hyunsuk was <em>happy </em>seeing them happy.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk can't lose that, he can't lose the only happiness he has, now that he lost his father.</p><p> </p><p>No, he rather loses himself than losing them.</p><p> </p><p>So he clenches his fists tight and puffs his chest. He stares back at the devil; eyes determined as he speaks with <em>conviction</em>,</p><p> </p><p>"My unyielding loyalty, Your Majesty."</p><p> </p><p>The young Queen eyes widen slightly as the corner of her lips quirks upward, amused. But another hushed snickers mock Hyunsuk. It's the Minister, again.</p><p> </p><p>"Even <em>horses</em> have loyalty. He might as well work in the barn."</p><p> </p><p>The Queen ignores the official's remarks, instead, tips Hyunsuk's chin with her fan, examining the young man's face, "Well, he looks too cute for someone who works in the barn, yes?"</p><p> </p><p>The old King sighs, "The prince will not be pleased by this, my love."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if he chooses, he could just ignore this-- <em>little bird</em>, and play with the other birds instead, Your Majesty," The Queen bows to her husband before ascending back to her seat, "Alas, he is young <em>and</em> a man, I am sure he is capable of learning the way of a courtesan while also strong enough to help around the palace."</p><p> </p><p>The Minister interrupts once again, "Your Majesty, I believe this is all sound too ridiculous, if I may suggest--"</p><p> </p><p>"No, you may not. Are you doubting Your Queen's decision?" accuses the King, glaring down to the official who cowers under his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>The King pauses for a brief moment before bestowing his decision to every ear in the hall.</p><p> </p><p>"I will grant your wish, child. You will be given seven nights to say goodbye to your family and return here. Use it well as I expect you will give your all to the Royal family and the palace."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk lowers his head, avoiding his mother's somber stares,</p><p> </p><p>"It will be my honor, Your Majesty."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Wrong again, Hyunsuk-shi!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk groans quietly. Another day, another shriek blaring in his ears. This time it's the word 'home' as the Senior corrects him oh so graciously by writing over his earlier word, <em>again</em>, even though there's enough space on the paper to write it somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, I do not understand what the King and Queen saw in him. What a useless man," grumbles the woman as she steps outside the library.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk scowls, slowly getting irritated by the treatment she gave him. Like he ever wanted to be in this position, he rather deals with vermin and plants than the high-and-mighty palace residents.</p><p> </p><p>He shoves every book back angrily to the shelf, before knocking one down. Hyunsuk grunts, tiredly, and picks the fallen book up, only to realize it's the grey illustrated one from before. The concubine raises his eyebrows in surprise. Suddenly, the curiosity is back, of wanting to read the inside.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a little mischievous and wanting some kind of payback after the horrible lessons he got from the Senior, he hides the book inside his robe and brings it to his chamber. He still has chores to finish so he decides to read it at night when everyone is sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>There are singing birds somewhere in the royal palace.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk heard the tip from a young concubine who has served longer than him. She said, at lunch one day, that the birds are locked in cages and hanged on a tree in one of the courtyards in the West Wing. Hyunsuk never ventures to that side of the palace.</p><p> </p><p>So later that night, after he 'borrowed' the grey book from the library, he tries to find the rumored courtyard, thinking maybe it's the perfect spot for him to read, away from prying eyes. Tiptoeing around the hallway, Hyunsuk hides himself from several patrolling guards, thanks to his small body, and continues to the West Wing.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Hyunsuk finally stumbles into it; a courtyard with trees and flowers and singing birds, though they're all sleeping at the moment, nicely confined inside golden cages.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk takes a seat by the terrace, overlooking the courtyard. With little light from the moonlight, he opens the book and tries to read the first paragraph.</p><p> </p><p>"Once, there lived a b-- bi-- bird, bird! Okay!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk pats himself in the back before starting over.</p><p> </p><p>"Once, there lived a bird lo-- long-- long? Longed!" Hyunsuk chuckles to himself, a little bit proud that he's able to read <em>some </em>words.</p><p> </p><p>Now, he's feeling more confident than before as he goes over the line again.</p><p> </p><p>"Once, there lived a bird longed to be f-- fr-- fre?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Free</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk jumps out of his seat, eyes wide in terror at the sudden voice coming from behind. But the owner just smiles, kindly, as he repeats, "The word is 'free'."</p><p> </p><p>One hand on his chest, Hyunsuk forces himself to calms down and studies the man in front of him. He looks familiar, like he has seen him before, but where? Nevertheless, the man wears a white-grey robe, which means he's a scholar.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk immediately bows, but the man stops him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, please, at ease. I'm just a visiting scholar."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk raises his head, unsure. The man gives a small smile and asks, "What are you reading?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, oh, a book."</p><p> </p><p>"A storybook?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk stutters, feeling a bit embarrassed, "Maybe. I-- I can't read it. Yet."</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Aren't you a courtesan?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk cocks an eyebrow, "Yes, how do you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"A guess," replies the scholar, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk is observing how the man is tall, maybe similar to the prince, has cat-like eyes and a clean-cut face before another question thrown at him, "Can I see? The book."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk nods and gives it to the scholar. The man sits where the concubine did before patting a spot next to him, urging the smaller man to do the same.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk obeys and perches beside the scholar as the man skims through the book.  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it is a storybook. It's about... a bird that's trapped in a cage."</p><p> </p><p>Startled, Hyunsuk turns his head to the birds on the tree. The scholar follows the concubine, before chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>"What a coincidence!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk nods, excitably, before focuses back on the scholar. The man creases his eyebrow, seemingly thinking, before closing the book and gives it back to Hyunsuk.</p><p> </p><p>"It's missing its last page, the ending."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk frowns, both confused and surprised. He flips open the book himself to find a tear before the back cover. Maybe it's slipped somewhere in the library?</p><p> </p><p>Then a sharp call rings from a distance, jolting Hyunsuk and the scholar. The man beams at the concubine, "Next time, bring me the ending, I want to know too."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk nods. The scholar spins on his heel and goes toward the call. But then, he pauses, before turns around again, back to Hyunsuk.</p><p> </p><p>"What should I call you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, Hyunsuk."</p><p> </p><p>"Hyunsuk-shi, okay. I'm Bangjeon."</p><p> </p><p>The scholar gives one last smile as he says goodbye, "Until we meet again, Hyunsuk-shi."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk bows until the scholar leave the area. <em>Bangjeon</em>, as Hyunsuk repeats the name inside his head. Sounds odd, but the man looks quite familiar. Maybe the smaller man has seen him around Prince Jihoon, knowing the prince always surrounded by concubines and scholars.  </p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Hyunsuk decides to stop pondering. It's night; time to rest. The strange scholar and the missing page can wait until tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Hyunsuk turns around the corner, he hears the sound of a bird. He instantly looks back, to see one bird wakes up from its slumber.</p><p> </p><p>The concubine silently gazes the scenery before him; of an empty courtyard, gleaming under the moonlight as one bird chirping its lone tune.</p><p> </p><p>There are singing birds somewhere in the royal palace,</p><p> </p><p>but to Hyunsuk, it sounds more like a cry for help.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>guess who's side of the parents jihoon takes from? lol<br/>also to those who don't know the treasure member named bangjeon, <a href="https://twitter.com/treasuremembers/status/1321039465985421312">here u go.</a></p><p>hi fam, sorry for the long interval between prologue &amp; chap1 since my brain can only focus 1 AU at a time lol anyway, i will be updating this regularly, at least once a week now yay</p><p>references: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Litter_(vehicle)">litter</a>, <a href="http://www.antiquealive.com/Blogs/Royal_Palaces_Korea.html">royal palace</a>, <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naemyeongbu">women of internal court</a>, <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Styles_and_titles_in_the_Joseon_dynasty">titles &amp; ranking in the joseon period</a>, <a href="https://images.app.goo.gl/CSt19q8pd1uWTT6DA">hyunsuk's village area</a></p><p>thank you for reading! i hope u enjoyed this, see you next chap💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. his cowardice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Warning: Implied smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snake prince is showing off again.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk is in the middle of washing the dirty wooden floor of one of the hallways of the East Wing when his ears perk up at the cheers from the training yard in front of him. It gradually becomes a mundane sight for the male concubine to catches Prince Jihoon, surrounded by several overexcited concubines and bootlicker scholars, flaunting his archery skill in everyone's faces. This time, it's five consecutive shots to one target.</p><p> </p><p>The Prince lets out a winning smirk while the crowd fawns over him.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk rolls his eyes, brushing the floor even more harshly now, quietly thinking it's probably not <em>that</em> hard to land a shot. Hyunsuk never picks up a bow but by the looks of it, he probably can nail whatever the prince does after one or two attempts. Maybe he should try it when the moon is up and no one's watching.</p><p> </p><p>"Well done, Your Royal Highness. Your skill never fails to amaze us all."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk's head snaps up at the familiar voice. He squints his eyes to focus on the scholar talking to the prince. It's--</p><p> </p><p>"Nonsense, Bangjeon-shi. Compared to you, my friend, I still have a long way to go," replies Prince Jihoon, patting the scholar's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>The other man offers a kind smile, similar to when he gave Hyunsuk a few nights ago.</p><p> </p><p>"Come, let us eat. You must accompany me, Bangjeon-shi, I'm tired of having one alone in my chamber."</p><p> </p><p>The scholar chuckles, as he trails behind the prince and his retainers toward the Main Hall. Hyunsuk eyes follow the moving crowd before the concubine notice one of the figures watching him back.</p><p> </p><p>It's the scholar, softly looking at Hyunsuk from a distance. The afternoon light highlights his pearl skin and clean-cut face. The concubine holds his gaze, partly confused and curious, when the scholar averts his eyes away and move on.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, the crowd disappears from Hyunsuk's line of view.</p><p> </p><p>The male concubine focus back on his task, but mind lingers on a peculiar scholar until a shout of his name shatters the thought because apparently--</p><p> </p><p>"--Why is this floor still dirty, Hyunsuk-shi?!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk groans out loud, cursing his fate once again.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Sweaty and sore, Hyunsuk collapses on the prince's bed after another night of one-sided pleasure. His limp member crushed under his weight as the male concubine tries to sit up, only to fall back again to the bed. He grunts quietly, exhausted, but he knows his stay is unwelcome to the prince.</p><p> </p><p>The man in question is already settle in the usual spot; perched by the window, loosely dressed in the white night robe, reading the same red-covered book in silence. What a strange after-sex habit, Hyunsuk thinks.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you staring at?"</p><p> </p><p>The prince raises his voice, with eyes still glued to the pages. Hyunsuk jolts upward, alarmed, before hissing in pain at what the sudden movement caused to his wrecked bottom.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk murmurs, "My apologies, Your Royal Highness."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not answering my question, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk shuts his mouth, still in place, confused at how to respond to the prince's remark. A long sigh sounds; the prince put his book down, staring straight at the naked concubine on his bed. He looks bored.</p><p> </p><p>"You do realize I only call you whenever the women are all unavailable, right? It's a pity their monthly flow is all close to one another."</p><p> </p><p>"I-- I understand, Your Royal Highness."</p><p> </p><p>"Be glad as I will go on a journey four nights from now. It will be a long one, you can have your peace until I get back. <em>If</em> I get back." The prince sneers, before gesturing Hyunsuk's dismissal from the chamber with a wave of a hand,</p><p> </p><p>"Pray that I <em>don't</em> and maybe you can finally have your freedom, wife."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk does pray; one, for his freedom, two, for an earthquake that will split the ground open and swallow the Senior Concubine who's been howling in his ears since morning.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, no, this is not 'lonely', this is 'lowly'!"</p><p> </p><p>Another sunny day for Hyunsuk to bits the inside of his mouth just to hold an urge to scream back. The male concubine truly wonders if he ever going to understand and conjure poetry before his eardrums bleed.</p><p> </p><p>"At this pace, it'll be another summer before you can even weave poetry to the prince! No wonder he hates you!"</p><p> </p><p>The Senior slams the door behind her, something she has never done before. It seems even the woman is at her wits' end.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk sighs, before burying himself in his arms. He's tempted to steal a few moments for a nap when his heavy eyes examine his surroundings. The library is never spotless; dust decorates most of the books stacked on top of a cabinet, endless scrolls placed carelessly without order, Hyunsuk reckons one would have a hard time searching for a book they needed.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, Hyunsuk startles awake. He remembers the storybook! The scholar, Bangjeon, said it's missing the last page, the ending.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk quickly on his feet. He starts opening the pile of books nearest to him; skimming the inside fast, carefully searching for a particular paper containing short paragraphs and illustration, among pages full of boring words.  </p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk works his way from one shelf to another, until he clears all of them and finds nothing, leaving the library in an even more mess than before. The male concubine stands in the center of the chaos, mind busy trying to recall every room he's ever been in the palace that has bookshelves in it.</p><p> </p><p>First, Hyunsuk decides to try the Recreation Chamber of the Concubine's Quarter. There's no one around, as each concubine loaded with household chores, so he ransacks the contents of the shelf, more delicately this time, but only to leave the room with empty hands. Hyunsuk ventures to the second place which is the Main Hall, but again, nothing there.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk is mindlessly walking through the hallway when he stumbles into an intersection that leads to the Prince's Quarter. At that moment the man remembers the serene display of Prince Jihoon, regal under the moonlight from the window, as he read and ignored the world around him.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk chews his lips, mulling over the consequences if someone caught him sneaking into the prince's chamber, but decides to scout the area first.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk enters through the private garden. His eyes don't see any soul present while his ears don’t hear any sound or movement behind the closed doors. He presses his ear a little longer on the wooded door, one final check before he pushes the door open.</p><p> </p><p>The chamber is empty. It seems the prince is out training or engaging in whatever activities princely do, Hyunsuk doesn't care. What the man cares though, is located in the corner of the room, a small cabinet of books and scrolls.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk crawls, like a sneaky little cat; eyes and ears on alert for any sound that indicated other presence coming to the chamber. He rummages each one of the books, before putting them back just as before.</p><p> </p><p><em> Nothing</em>, he sighs. But out of the corner of his eyes, Hyunsuk notices a thick book with a washed-out red cover placed on top of a seat cushion near the window. It's the spot the prince usually sits and it's the book he usually read.</p><p> </p><p>The concubine wastes no time to snatch it and flip through the pages. It's full of handwritten notes; this is probably the prince's private journal. Well, lucky for him, Hyunsuk can't read well so his secrets are safe.</p><p> </p><p>Just when he gets into the end, a page slips out of the journal. Hyunsuk immediately grabs it, and behold, it holds the same characteristics as the storybook; it contains only four lines of words and an illustration of two birds.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk creases his eyebrows as he looks closer, trying to figure out the content. Most of the words look foreign to Hyunsuk's uneducated mind, he needs to study more to grasp the whole meaning. But one bird becomes two, so did the trapped bird set free and find a partner in the end?</p><p> </p><p>And why does the prince possess this, and only <em>this</em> teared-out page, not the whole storybook?</p><p> </p><p>But then, a footstep,</p><p> </p><p>not far; coming from the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk smacks the red journal back to its place, along with the page. The concubine quickly crawls out of the terrace door, before closing it, ever so gently. He hears the sound of the hallway door opens but doesn't stay to find out who or what. The man already lets himself out of the private garden by then and into the palace hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk is certain if he takes the page the prince will <em>surely</em> notice the theft, since he always reads the journal, resulting in everyone in the palace to bear his wrath. So Hyunsuk didn't. But at least now he knows where the missing page is, the man can always come back for it later.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon leaves with the first ray of the sun.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk bows, along with the other concubines, at the break of the dawn, as the prince's white horse trots out of the palace's main yard and into the streets of the capital, escorted by a band of royal guards. Again, the prince refuses the ride the litter even though Hyunsuk overhears from the other concubines the journey alone will take seven nights before they arrive at the designated city.</p><p> </p><p>So Hyunsuk enjoys the peace that comes with the prince's absence.</p><p> </p><p>The day lessons with the cursed Senior are not getting easier but at least it'll be some time before Hyunsuk's body be used as an outlet of sexual pleasure. His mood is lifted, he realizes, as he strides along the outdoor hallway of the East Wing later that night, humming a folk song that reminded him of his home. Hair still wet after a bath; Hyunsuk is confident tonight he'll get a good night's sleep.</p><p> </p><p>And that's when he stops in his steps. Head turning as the male concubine notice a training yard when the prince often show-off his archery skill. The area is deserted, not even a guard in sight, so Hyunsuk, feeling quite lively, decides to approach it; hands itching to pick up a bow and prove to himself that the prince is a good-for-nothing snake.</p><p> </p><p>The concubine snatches one of the wooden bow and an arrow, noting how the weight is still lighter than his hoe, and try to copy the prince's stance. He immediately feels the muscle in his forearm strain as it extends and holds the bow in place while the other, the release arm, draws the arrow back. His body is getting jittery, not used to the pressure. Hyunsuk shoots it, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>The arrow pathetically falls to the sideline; a foot away from the painted cow skin that hung as a target.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk grimaces, thinking that maybe archery is not as easy as he thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice shot."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk yelps, mighty startled at the sudden comment. He turns around to find one very amused scholar; hands behind his back as he smiles at the concubine.</p><p> </p><p>"Ba-- Bangjeon, I mean, Lord Bangjeon, good evening."</p><p> </p><p>"Drop the title, just Bangjeon is fine, Hyunsuk-shi."</p><p> </p><p>"I really can't, my Lord. I am nothing but a concubine--"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care what you are. Please, call me Bangjeon."</p><p> </p><p>The kind scholar tilts his head, taking a glance at the fallen arrow before beams back at Hyunsuk. The concubine shies from his stares, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. Bangjeon-shi."</p><p> </p><p>The scholar nods before stepping closer to Hyunsuk, muttering, "If I may."</p><p> </p><p>The concubine blinks in confusion as Bangjeon positions himself behind Hyunsuk. His hands grasp the concubine's arms in a gentle grip as they guide them to form a stance. Oh, he's teaching him, Hyunsuk realizes.</p><p> </p><p>"Lift your arms, spread your shoulder," utters the scholar, close to Hyunsuk's ears. Hyunsuk complies. The concubine feels a hand on his back as Bangjeon speaks again.</p><p> </p><p>"Your back should be upright and rigid, the only part of the body that moves as you fire the arrow is your arms and head."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk nods, straightening his back. The scholar continues. Now his right hand circles around the concubine, settling on Hyunsuk's right hand that draws the arrow before moving it a little lower and placed it behind Hyunsuk's jawline.</p><p> </p><p>"This is called your anchor point. Always remember its position as it helps you to be consistent in doing multiple shots continuously."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk nods again. The concubines hear a chuckle coming from the scholar before a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, try to shoot."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk releases the bowstring.</p><p> </p><p>The arrow actually lands in the target this time; though far on the edge, close to not at all, but still. The concubine grins giddily, surprised he managed to do it only on his second attempt.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you see that, Bang--"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk stops.</p><p> </p><p>He gulps, as the concubine forgets how close they are; he turns only to find the scholar, hovering over his shoulder, eyes never leave Hyunsuk, staring softly without a word. The warmth of his body engulfs the smaller man, shielding him from the cold, night wind.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk throws his gaze to the ground, feeling shy all of a sudden over the attention.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Bangjeon finally breaks away, chuckling, "Good job."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk lets out a breath he doesn't know he's been holding. He replies back, politely, "Thank you, Bangjeon-shi. You're very skilled in the way of the bow."</p><p> </p><p>"My foster parents thought me since I was a little. They prepared me for battles ahead."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk frowns, finally looking at the scholar again, "Battles? But you're a scholar."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, some fights are a birthright, regardless of your titles," murmurs the other, head hangs low, quite sadly, before snaps back up, beaming again at Hyunsuk.</p><p> </p><p>"You have a talent for archery yourself, Hyunsuk-shi. You're blessed with a strong forearm and a wide shoulder, easier for one to hold a bow."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it's probably the result from all the fieldwork I've done since I was a child--"</p><p> </p><p>"I could teach you."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk pauses, watching the scholar as he steps closer.</p><p> </p><p>"The bow. At least until you land a perfect shot."</p><p> </p><p>The concubine stammers, flustered, "Oh, no, uh--"</p><p> </p><p>"The prince is on his travel, yes? I'm sure no one will mind when one of his concubines is missing in the dead of night," says Bangjeon, settling beside Hyunsuk once more.</p><p> </p><p>The smaller man is conflicted; wanting to accept the offer but afraid if any of the concubines or the prince himself finds out. But he glances at Bangjeon and he sees a man, staring at him with all the tenderness no one ever gives to Hyunsuk since he dedicated his life to the palace.</p><p> </p><p>Is it wrong of him to yearn a kind company in this wretched world?</p><p> </p><p>So Hyunsuk smiles, true from his heart,</p><p> </p><p>"If it's alright with you, then, Bangjeon-shi."</p><p> </p><p>The scholar smiles back, as he always does whenever he's with Hyunsuk.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Thus, it becomes their late-night rendezvous;</p><p> </p><p>meeting at an empty courtyard under the stars as Bangjeon instructs Hyunsuk how to aim and fire arrows, similar to a patient teacher. After the fifth night, Hyunsuk finally notices an improvement. His arrow managed to land on the second circle from the middle.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk barks a laugh, too excited for his own good, to which Bangjeon quickly signals the other to be lower his voice. Though, the scholar can't stop grinning himself either.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk covers his mouth with his free hand, but his shoulder still trembles as he giggles. The smaller man feels <em>happy</em>, for the first time in a long, long time. The loneliness and isolation that hung over Hyunsuk ever since he came into the palace, lessen, gradually, through each time he spent with the scholar.</p><p> </p><p>His chest becomes light, his jaw too, making the concubine easier to breaks out a smile.</p><p> </p><p>The scholar comments on it, "You look happier."</p><p> </p><p>"Do I?" Hyunsuk sheepishly answers, distracting himself by collecting the used arrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. The last time I saw you smile was when you read that book."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk hears the other pauses, before he asks again.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, have you find the last page, Hyunsuk-shi? Of the storybook."</p><p> </p><p>His hand freezes; Hyunsuk suddenly recalls the missing page found in the prince's keep. Should he tell the truth or not? Hyunsuk ponders for a second, before--</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't. My apologies, Bangjeon-shi."</p><p> </p><p>The scholar shakes his head, "No, no need to be sorry, I was just asking."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk nods, as he puts the arrows back to the quiver. He's doesn't want to be view as a thief or some sort in front of Bangjeon; sneaking his way into the royal's chamber without permission. The scholar, or anyone, would detest him for his shameful act, and truthfully, Hyunsuk doesn't want to lose a kind company when the concubine has none to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon adds, "I'm interested because the story is quite peculiar. Have you read all of it?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I haven't got a chance, and I don't think I could. There are only a handful of words I'm accustomed for now."</p><p> </p><p>"You have your lessons, yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but. Well, the teacher is quite-- overbearing," murmurs Hyunsuk. Even just remembering the Senior's voice makes his head aches in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon gives a sympathetic smile before offering, "I could teach you. To write and read."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk immediately declines, not wanting to trouble the other man more than he already has, "Please, you already teach me archery. I'm fine, truly. I just need more time."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. But just remember I'm always available to help you, Hyunsuk-shi."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk looks up and sees Bangjeon, ever so courteous, standing close to him. The smaller man can't help but gazes back, straight into those compassionate eyes, wondering if the man in front of him does truly exist or a mere dream.</p><p> </p><p>"Bangjeon-shi." Hyunsuk starts.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can I ask you something?</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you so kind to me?"</p><p> </p><p>The scholar blinks; grey eyes sparkle, reflecting the light from the moon. It pulls Hyunsuk forward but the smaller man resists. He speaks instead.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I'm just a concubine, a male one on top of that. Others treat me with condemn, more so the prince, but why are you so kind?"</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon chuckles lightly, casting those sparkling eyes downward. Hyunsuk catches how the other play with his lips, as if thinking, before grinning like a child.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk frowns, confused, just about to ask further when the scholar close their distance. In the spur of the moment, his hand on Hyunsuk's cheek, brushing, delicately, as he whispers,</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder myself too, ever since I first saw you."</p><p> </p><p>Two men standing in an empty courtyard, under the stars, and one of them has a heart, pounding like drums; Hyunsuk can't see anything but Bangjeon. Their faces are only a breath away.</p><p> </p><p>Small fingers clutched on the scholar's robe, waiting for a sign from the other.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>A sign does come,</p><p> </p><p>but in a form of a bell;</p><p> </p><p><em> ringing </em>across the sky, as its loud sound awakens every palace resident from their sleep and separates the two dazed men from each other.</p><p> </p><p>One hand on his chest; Hyunsuk looks around, shocked at the sudden alarm.</p><p> </p><p>"What--"</p><p> </p><p>"It's the emergency bell." Bangjeon clarifies; face turns serious, narrowing eyes glance toward where the palace gate is located. "Something grave has happened, we better look, Hyunsuk-shi."</p><p> </p><p>The concubine nods as they both run toward the main courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>What greets them is a disarray of a band of guards, all covered in dirt and wounds, and the prince's white horse but without its owner. Red streaks painted its white fur as the animal neighs in agitation while two guards carry a body out of the royal litter.</p><p> </p><p>Under the dim light of a lantern, Hyunsuk witnesses the snake prince, unconscious and bandaged, with dried blood drenched his purple robe; face pale as snow.</p><p> </p><p>The concubine gasps out loud, shocked to the core. One of the bruised guards hears him and yells, "Hey, help your Prince to his chamber! You're his concubine, right?!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk quivers, still shaken, when he feels a hand pat his back, reassuringly. It's Bangjeon, nodding at the smaller man to go to his duty.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk gulps, before approaches the commotion. He helps carry the prince, through the hallway and gasping concubines, and into his chamber.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk turns around; the King and Queen have arrived, along with one royal physician. The concubine lays the unconscious prince on his bed before bowing and steps aside.  </p><p> </p><p>The guards explain in haste, "Bandits, Your Majesty. A lot of them. It happened two nights ago, we're not even past half of the journey. We were ready to run away but the prince insisted on fighting back. There were many casualties among the soldiers too. We hurried back here as fast as we can."</p><p> </p><p>The old King shakes his head, tiredly, "Oh, my fool of a son."</p><p> </p><p>"Will he be alright?" The Queen asks the physician, who's already sitting beside the bed, opening the bandages to check the wound.</p><p> </p><p>"A fever has broken out, Your Majesty, because of the improper treatment of his wounds. We need to re-open them and sew them quickly and correctly. I will need helping hands for this; someone who can grind and prepare the medicine while I treat the deep wounds."</p><p> </p><p>"Where are the other physicians?!" The King roars. All flinch and quiet, only his retainer dares to answer.</p><p> </p><p>"They're in the Guard's Quarter, Your Majesty, treating the wounded soldiers. We will call them--"</p><p> </p><p>But the physician interrupts, "Your Majesty, we need to treat it <em>now</em>. Is there anyone in the room who's familiar with medicinal herbs?"</p><p> </p><p>The young Queen seems to be on a verge of tears when her eyes catch Hyunsuk's timid figure. She quickly strides across the room and grabs his shoulder, forcing the concubine to look at her, "Little bird, you're familiar, yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yes, but--"</p><p> </p><p>"Come help then, child! Don't just stand there." The King barks an order. Hyunsuk nods, frantically, before joining the physician. While he tries to keep up with the physician's instructions, the concubine hears the King gives another order to his retainers.</p><p> </p><p>"And tell other physicians to help too!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Your Majesty."</p><p> </p><p>After a while, two other physicians appear, but Hyunsuk isn't being dismissed yet. So the small man keeps crushing the herbs into a powder. Some use its entirety, some only a specific part of the plant. Thankfully, Hyunsuk knows which part as that's all he ever learns; the anatomy of plants and their benefits. It's not wise either to bother the physicians who are under stress trying to save the wounded prince.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk flickers his gaze to the unconscious man on the bed, wondering why he isn't glad at the pitiful sight.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Little bird, you will watch over the prince while he recovers, yes?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk gapes; both of his hand trapped inside the Queen's surprisingly strong grip. The regal woman stares the concubine in the eyes, hopeful yet intimidating at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>"Do not forget to give him the proper medicine, check his temperature, and <em>scream</em> for guards if there are any filthy bandits sneak into this chamber so I can <em>butcher</em> them myself--"</p><p> </p><p>"My love, please." The old King sighs, sounding drained.</p><p> </p><p>The worst has passed.</p><p> </p><p>The physicians have done the best they can, and now, it's just a matter of time for the prince to recover. It can be several nights, the old physician said, before the prince awake. The physician will check again in the morning, but until then someone has to watch over the prince in case anything happened, and forces a medicine down his throat.</p><p> </p><p>The young Queen immediately looks at Hyunsuk, cowering the other with her gazes. The small man doesn't have a choice but to accept the subtle order.</p><p> </p><p>"Take care of my son, little bird," are the last words from the Queen as the door shut tight, leaving Hyunsuk alone with the unconscious prince.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Three nights go by without Hyunsuk noticing,</p><p> </p><p>as he did nothing but tend the prince and sits by his side, watching the other breathe in his slumber.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen seems to excuse Hyunsuk from his chores so no Senior Concubines burst into the chamber, ordering him to wash some hallway. There are no lessons or late-night archery training too, making him bored out of his mind until he decides to bring some books and learn by himself.</p><p> </p><p>One of those books is the grey-covered storybook. Hyunsuk hasn't even past the first paragraph. So on the fourth night, he tries.  </p><p> </p><p>"Once, there lived a bird longed to be free.</p><p> </p><p>It lived inside a cage, lo-- lone-- oh, it's <em>lonely</em>. I've studied this."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk clears his throat before continues to the next line,</p><p> </p><p>"It lived inside a cage, lonely. It lo-- loo-- look? <em>Looked</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It looked at the s, se-- ske?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Sky</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk stops. He slowly looks up from his book to find Prince Jihoon, finally awake, staring at the male concubine. Even when sick and confined on a bed, the royal man still emits an aura of arrogance.</p><p> </p><p>"It looked at the sky, sadly." The prince croaks out, dryness on his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk immediately picks up a nearby cup for the prince to drink, while deep down feeling curious at the fact that the prince memorizes the line.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk helps the prince to sit and watches the other drink in silence. The prince sighs, heavily, before eyeing the man next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you reading that?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk blinks, puzzled. But the prince is frowning, displeased.</p><p> </p><p>"Did a Senior Concubine give it to you?"</p><p> </p><p>"My apologies--"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop. I want reason, not apology. Now, speak."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk bits his bottom lips nervously, before muttering, "No Senior gave it to me, Your Royal Highness. It is my own want to read the book when I stumbled upon it in the library--"</p><p> </p><p>"I forbid you to read that book from now on, in and outside my presence."</p><p> </p><p>"What--"</p><p> </p><p>"That's an order."</p><p> </p><p>The prince glares at him, as deathly as a weak man can. Hyunsuk lowers his gaze; hands grip his blue robe, suppressing a wave of anger and confusion at the snake prince that steals the only excitement he found in this darn place, <em>why, why, why</em>--</p><p> </p><p>"You can retreat to your chamber, wife. I want peace as I sleep. <em>That</em> is also an order."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk is close to explode, close to tears. "But-- but--"</p><p> </p><p>"Speak clearly."</p><p> </p><p>"But Her Majesty the Queen asked me to look after you, Your Royal Highness, I cannot defy her order!" Hyunsuk blurts out, too fast, too reckless, but the prince seems to catch all of it as the royal sneers back.</p><p> </p><p>"So you defy mine?"</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk doesn't know how to respond so he stills as a statue, waiting for the prince to bark or mock or--</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, suits yourself." The prince gives up, quite easily to Hyunsuk's surprise. The man lays on his bed again, before giving the other a dirty look.</p><p> </p><p>"But don't <em>perched</em> over me like an owl. I can't fall to sleep while being looked at like that. Lean against the wall or a cabinet, would you?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk obeys. He moves until his back hits the wall, before bowing, "Have a good night rest, Your Royal Highness."</p><p> </p><p>The prince only grunts back before he flutters his eyes close and leaves Hyunsuk in peace.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>So peace graces Hyunsuk when the prince is asleep, but <em>trouble</em> graces him when the prince is awake.</p><p> </p><p>It happens several evenings later when Hyunsuk is delivering the usual medicine to the prince's chamber. He bows in front of the door, announcing his presence, but no answers come from the other side. After waiting for a few moments, Hyunsuk pushes the door open, thinking maybe the prince is asleep already.</p><p> </p><p>Much to his horror, the chamber is vacant and the prince is nowhere to be found.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk panics. He paces around the room in frantic, before searching outside. He asks nearby guards in the hallway but they clam up, avoiding Hyunsuk's questioning eyes. The concubine becomes suspicious, but decides to look for the prince himself.</p><p> </p><p>He has his orders, directly from the Queen, there is no way he sent to be flogged because one selfish, arrogant, stupid snake of a prince--</p><p> </p><p><em> There</em> the man is;</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk's feet bring him to the East Wing where Prince Jihoon is drawing his bow in leisure as if the man isn't covered in bandage under that night robe.</p><p> </p><p>"Your Royal Highness!" Hyunsuk shouts, a little more aggressive than he intended, as he strides across the training yard.</p><p> </p><p>The prince pauses in his stance, looking over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"My apologies, but you should've not be here. You should be resting! Her Majesty the Queen will be <em>mad</em> if she sees you up and away from the chamber--"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop ranting like my mother!" Prince Jihoon hisses, annoyed, as he turns fully to the concubines, "And I know my body more than anyone. I am fine."</p><p> </p><p>"But Her Majesty the Queen's order is--"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, are you <em>that</em> scared of the Queen?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Yes!!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon widens his eyes in surprise, while Hyunsuk heaves for breath before realizing what he has done; <em>screaming</em> in the prince's face. The concubine is frightful, ready to bow and apologize for his life when suddenly,</p><p> </p><p>the prince snorts a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Do not fret, she loves me too much to be angry." The prince raises his bow once more, sharp eyes focus on the target in front, "Now if you wouldn't leave, then be <em>quiet</em>, as I need exercise. My body is too stiff."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk blinks out of his daze, stuttering objection when the prince orders again.</p><p> </p><p>"Quiet."</p><p> </p><p>An arrow flies; Hyunsuk can only watch the stubborn prince in defeat. Shoulders slumped forward, the concubine pouts and grumbles under his breath, half-wanting to knock the prince out himself and drag him to his chamber before the Queen's guard or retainers report the scene.</p><p> </p><p>For a brief while, there's nothing but the sound of bowstrings being snapped and arrows pierced into the target. Hyunsuk absent-mindedly plays with the sand under his feet when the prince's voice chimes in.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you do archery?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk stills, as a flashback of his late-night getaway with Bangjeon enters his mind. "Uh, well--"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes or no?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk gulps, nodding. "Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> </p><p>The prince sounds genuinely surprised. Hyunsuk glances at the royal man when he hears footsteps approaching closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Show me."</p><p> </p><p>A bow is being offered right in Hyunsuk's face. The concubine hesitates but the prince stands firm, so the smaller man takes it and goes into a stance; left arm extends in front while the right position itself at his anchor point, behind the jawline, as Bangjeon taught him.</p><p> </p><p>Then, release.</p><p> </p><p>His arrow drills into the second circle, less an inch before the middle.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk grins; another improvement from the last time he trained. That, until he forgets that currently beside him is the snake prince, not the good scholar. The smaller man quickly pursues his lips and lowers his head, peeking through his bangs.</p><p> </p><p>The prince-- gapes. Dumbfounded. Before he pulls himself together and cocks an eyebrow at Hyunsuk, intrigued.  </p><p> </p><p>"Where did you learn this?"</p><p> </p><p>There's a beat of silence before Hyunsuk decides to lies, "Back at home." The last thing he wants is to drag the kind Bangjeon into his mess.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you're a farmer."</p><p> </p><p>"I-- It's to fend off wild animals out of the field. Your Royal Highness."</p><p> </p><p>The prince hums. Hyunsuk doesn't miss how the man's lips quirk upward -an expression resembles the Queen, Hyunsuk notes- before the royal speaks again, gleefully.</p><p> </p><p>"Let us do a wager."</p><p> </p><p>The prince settles on the line next to Hyunsuk, "If you can put an arrow right in the middle under three shots, then I will quietly go back to my chamber. If not, I will stay here and I will tell the guards to tell the Queen that <em>you</em> failed to keep me rested."</p><p> </p><p>While Hyunsuk drowns in dread, the snake prince already pulls an arrow out, drawing at his target, "I will be partaking as well. Just for the exercise."</p><p> </p><p>With no way out, Hyunsuk submits to Prince Jihoon's wish.</p><p> </p><p>And to no one's surprise, the small man fails.</p><p> </p><p>By the end, his arrows are nowhere near the middle; one even land on the edge as Hyunsuk couldn’t stop the tremor from thinking of what awaits him when he loses.</p><p> </p><p>The prince, though, seems very amused as he snickers at Hyunsuk's doom. The concubine sulks, waiting for the inevitable penalty when the prince puts down his bow and stretches,</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, that was fun. Now my body is quite lighter, I will go back and rest."</p><p> </p><p>The prince takes off, leaving Hyunsuk frozen and baffled, as to why the prince didn't claim his prize. But Prince Jihoon offers no explanation, only--</p><p> </p><p>"Are you coming, wife?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk follows the prince in wonder; peering at his shadow and seeing for the first time, it akin to a man than a snake.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"The road is still dangerous, my son--"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk doesn't take a step further.</p><p> </p><p>"But we still need to seal the deal, Father! And only me is capable of doing that!"</p><p> </p><p>The sun is high in the sky when the concubine finds himself in the prince's chamber terrace; hands holding a tray full of medicine while ears eavesdropping the conversation inside.  </p><p> </p><p>In Hyunsuk's defense, they all pretty loud.</p><p> </p><p>"There are Ministers for this!"</p><p> </p><p>"The Ministers are <em>not</em> the ones who path the way! I was the one who visited them last Spring, persuaded them on <em>my</em> own will, for the city to contribute half of their harvest in exchange for the capital's scholars and physicians placed under their care, and now, they finally agree and even, offer us more possibility. So it is <em>I</em> who will continue this travel, Father!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you so stubborn, my son? We have to be right to be worry! You are our first child, and Crown Prince to the nation--"</p><p> </p><p>"No, Father, I'm not your Crown Prince yet!"</p><p> </p><p>"But you <em>will</em>, and soon! I am old and weak, son. This nation will not lose two kings at once, not over petty bandits, or the people will lose their way."</p><p> </p><p>"And that is <em>why</em> this is a crucial time, Father! You want our nation to prosper, yes? The area out there in need of educated people who can aid and teach them. Let me go and help them, Father! Let me make this deal, for the goodness of our people and our family legacy!"</p><p> </p><p>There's a pause. For a long while. Before a woman's voice rings.</p><p> </p><p>"At least bring five physicians."</p><p> </p><p>"Mother!"</p><p> </p><p>"Physician are rare, my love. We already placed them all over the country. The bandits can kill them on the road. The palace and capital cannot lose more."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, better them <em>dying</em> than my son."</p><p> </p><p>A loud groan sounds before--</p><p> </p><p>The door opens, abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk stands face to face with Prince Jihoon; both surprise one another. The concubine instantly on his knees, bowing. The King and Queen approach from behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, little bird." The young Queen addresses the concubine.</p><p> </p><p>"I-- I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I did not mean to intrude, I was just--"</p><p> </p><p>"Medicine, yes, of course. Do not worry, child."</p><p> </p><p>The Queen turns to the prince, patting his back, "How about we discussed this later, my son? Take your medicine and rest--"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>He</em> can come!"</p><p> </p><p>The royal family falls into silence as Prince Jihoon points at Hyunsuk, while the smaller man himself is convinced he's currently stuck in a nightmare when it dawns on him what the prince just proposed.</p><p> </p><p>"This-- <em>little bird</em> can come. He's been keeping me alive these past days. He understands my wounds and medicines and plants, <em>and</em> he can shoot arrows if there's a bandit attack."</p><p> </p><p>"He does?" "Aren't you a farmer?"</p><p> </p><p>Come the responses from the King and Queen. Hyunsuk can only stutter.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, ah, uh--"</p><p> </p><p>"He <em>can</em>," Prince Jihoon answers them for him, much to his dismay. "He told me a little while ago. He'll show you if needed."</p><p> </p><p>The old King sighs, rubbing his temple, "Well. A concubine's life is not worth of a physician, true."</p><p> </p><p>The Queen hums, "But still, we should add ten more guards, yes? Just to be safe."</p><p> </p><p>"My love--"</p><p> </p><p>"Then it's settled. I will be leaving two nights from now. Good day, Your Majesty." The prince, seemingly done with the conversation, exits the quarter, leaving Hyunsuk in an uncomfortable silence with both the King and Queen.</p><p> </p><p>The King looks exhausted and shortly, withdraw from the chamber. The young Queen, though, stays, grasping at Hyunsuk's shoulder and smiles, all teeth and dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>"Promise me that you take care of my son, yes?"</p><p> </p><p>A shudder runs through his spine. Hyunsuk nods in fear.</p><p> </p><p>"Good little bird."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk leaves with the first ray of the sun.</p><p> </p><p>There are horses waiting for him in the main courtyard; guards busy transporting necessities into a carriage while concubines line up prettily, waiting for the prince. The small man feels glares boring at the back of his head, those in envy as Hyunsuk is selected to accompany the prince, but he brushes them off and walks to a horse designated for him.</p><p> </p><p>Its fur is brown, like mother Earth, and it greets Hyunsuk with a nudge of its head; friendly, Hyunsuk notes, as the concubine brush its dark mane.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk sighs, as he leans slightly to his travel companion, envisioning what would happen from today onwards. There will be no more distance between him and the prince; no more chamber nor chores to avoid his presence, no more friendly company such as Bangjeon to offer kindness that is missing from the prince.</p><p> </p><p>The scholar himself is not present, as Hyunsuk searches for the gentle, familiar smile he grows accustomed to. What he does find is--</p><p> </p><p>a white horse,</p><p> </p><p>marching from the opposite direction, toward him.</p><p> </p><p>The sunrise creates a halo around the prince's <em>gat</em> as the royal man stops in front of Hyunsuk; high on his black saddle as he stares down at his chosen concubine.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you coming, little bird?"</p><p> </p><p>And so,</p><p> </p><p>their journey begins.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dont u love some late-night date, tho short as they are lol<br/>ah yes the journey, imagine a vast field of grass surrounded by valleys, with the sound of waterfalls in the background, cold mountain air as morning dews make the flower gleams, and in the middle stands our prince, staring up beyond the sky. thats the feeling that im gonna bring for next chap, stay tuned :)</p><p>references: <a href="https://www.koreatimes.co.kr/www/nation/2020/09/628_161432.html">archery</a>, <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Japanese_archer_1878b.jpg">target practice</a>, <a href="https://koreajoongangdaily.joins.com/2018/07/22/koreanHeritage/Treasure-Joseonera-book-printed-with-first-metal-type-font/3050895.html">books in joseon period</a>,  <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gat_(hat)">gat</a></p><p>thank you for reading! i hope u enjoyed it💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. his escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Warning: Minor violence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is green as far as the eyes can see.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk bathes at the nature around him; of morning sunlight peeking through the pine trees, casting shadows of its branches on top of the horses' that march through the forest path; birds chirping and leaves rustling, producing music without instruments for Hyunsuk's ears. Fresh, mountain air enters his lungs as he inhales; cleansing his body from the inside as the concubine is free from the confinement of the palace, even if only temporary.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk smiles, one of melancholy, as the scene reminds the man of his home, his village by a valley.</p><p> </p><p>He wonders how Doyoung and Junghwan are doing. How's Mother, how's the field, their aunt, their neighbors, the people. How's the drought is treating them, or maybe the sky finally grant mercy to their crops with its rain. He hasn’t got a chance to write letters even though their faces haunt Hyunsuk every night before he falls asleep.</p><p> </p><p>He misses everyone.</p><p> </p><p>So he wonders if they miss him too.</p><p> </p><p>"Enjoying the view, little bird?"</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon's voice grounds Hyunsuk back to reality; of a white horse, trotting in front of the concubine, with the rider looking over his shoulder at Hyunsuk, taunting.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk clears his throat, muttering, "My apologies, Your Royal Highness."</p><p> </p><p>The concubine fixes his eyes on his brown saddle instead, when he hears a click of a tongue from the royal man, annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>This is temporary, Hyunsuk reminds himself, this beauty and freedom he has at the moment. As long as he marches with the prince and his royal guards, the concubines still belong to the palace.</p><p> </p><p><em>How sad, </em>he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>It is green as far as the eyes can see and that's all Hyunsuk could ever do; watching as he passes by, no matter how much he yearns to stay.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They stop at a cliff, overlooking the capital.</p><p> </p><p>Noon has come as Prince Jihoon gives a signal for the party to rest. The guards build a humble tent for the prince to lay tea and medicines and for Hyunsuk to change the royal man's bandage.</p><p> </p><p>As he binds the bandage around the prince's torso, Hyunsuk follows the gaze of the prince. It ends below, at the heart of the nation. The bustling city appears massive and alive; rows of houses with grey roofs intersect, forming a grid; a shape outside nature's own. A trail of white smoke emerges from various points, signaling the existence of a civilization.</p><p> </p><p>And in the center of it all, stands the royal palace, regal and secure. Walls encircle the place where the Royal family rest, at the same creating a physical line that separates the rich and the poor.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you seen the capital of this view?" The prince asks, startling the small concubine. The royal man keeps his gaze ahead, but obviously expecting an answer.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk nods, "Yes, as I traveled from home. It is on the opposite of these mountains, Your Royal Highness."</p><p> </p><p>"What are your thoughts about the capital? And the palace."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, it's beautiful and big--"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I meant as a part of its resident."</p><p> </p><p>"It's an honor to serve the Royal family--"</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon scoffs. He narrows his eyes to Hyunsuk, "Do not lie. Tell me the truth. Your <em>feelings</em> as you live inside."</p><p> </p><p>It pierces Hyunsuk's heart, the prince's demand, of him half-wanting to get his emotions out. There's only one word that emerges inside his head, a word that's been repeated on and on since he stepped into the palace.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel trapped."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk whispers his truth. Before he regrets it, because now Prince Jihoon's sharp eyes pierce at him as if peering into his soul. They're too close, side by side, so Hyunsuk moves backward; small fingers still clutching at the prince's bandage.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk stutters, "My apologies--"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop that." But the prince interrupts; he's scowling.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop apologizing. Why does everyone apologize so often to me? It's irritating. I just want to <em>talk</em>. I was asking a question, and you're giving an answer. If you cross the line, I will tell you, if not, then continue. Is that not common sense?"</p><p> </p><p>The prince pursues his lips, seemingly upset. The concubine, on the other hand, is perplexed, by how the prince views courtesy of the people below the Royal family status as something offending. He questions what drives the royal man to have such a mindset.</p><p> </p><p>It's a mystery as Prince Jihoon offers no reason, only a dip of his head, asking the other to explain his earlier opinion further.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel trapped, like in a cage. Albeit, it's a golden cage but still. I miss my home, my village, and the freedom that comes with it. That's all, Your Royal Highness." Hyunsuk utters, fixing his head low as he binds the last of the bandage.</p><p> </p><p>He distracts himself from his stupid honesty by putting the prince's robe back, straightening the wrinkles before stepping back and waits for his next order.</p><p> </p><p>What comes is a murmur, quiet as a soft breeze,</p><p> </p><p>"You're not wrong on that."</p><p> </p><p>And it's gone quickly as well.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon already walks out of his tent by the time Hyunsuk snaps his head up; staring at the prince's back, questioning the dead air he left behind.</p><p> </p><p>Their journey resumes.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"If you feel trapped, then why submit to the Royal family in the first place?"</p><p> </p><p>Out of the blue, Prince Jihoon asks.</p><p> </p><p>The royal party continues to follow the forest path in silence, accompanied only by the clicking sound of the horses’ hooves against the ground and echoes of animal sounds far from a distance.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk clears his throat, before answering, "My village is losing half of its sales because of the drought, Your Royal Highness. I was replacing my mother as courtesan so the village can still live from my wage too."</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't your father a scholar? Why don't you become one?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-- I can't write nor read, Your Royal Highness." Hyunsuk is confused why the prince would ask the obvious.</p><p> </p><p>But the royal man trotting in front of him shakes his head, seemingly disappointed. The prince spats, harshly, "How could you bound your freedom for such a reason?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk frowns, "I couldn’t risk the village, Your Royal Highness, or the poverty will soon upon us. They will starve, and my family-- my little brothers and my mother, they need my wage to live."</p><p> </p><p>"In exchange for your freedom and dignity?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!"</p><p> </p><p>The white horse stops. So do the guards on the front and at the back. All attention is drawn to the two loud men in the middle, disrupting the tranquil sound of nature.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk lowers his head, apologetic, before adding, "--Your Royal Highness."</p><p> </p><p>But Prince Jihoon isn't one to let an argument go. He steers his horse around to confront Hyunsuk head-on. Eyes glaring, mouth curling; he's angry, Hyunsuk notes.</p><p> </p><p>"Your father is a great scholar. We all know him, the whole palace residents. That is why it comes to a disappointing surprise when his first son submits himself as a concubine to a prince."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk bits his bottom lips as he clutches the horse reins tighter. <em>Patient</em>, he tells himself.</p><p> </p><p>"You could've just run away, take your family from the barren village. Earn a living somewhere else as a grown man. But you didn't. The village is not your responsibility; it was your father's. The people living there are all adults, they should figure out on their own."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk murmurs, "I-- I can't do that--"</p><p> </p><p>"Why? It's your life, your freedom!" The prince barks. He looks as baffled as Hyunsuk, as if he truly believes his own words are the truth, while others' are not. He sneers then, of disgust, at the concubine, "I detest you for this, ever since I first saw you, <em>bowing</em> in front of me. You're a man, but you bow to me as a woman, as a pathetic little <em>wife</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have a choice!" Hyunsuk's patience runs out; he yells back at the prince, alerting the guards around.</p><p> </p><p>The royal man himself has no ounce of care as he wants answers but one that he <em>can</em> accept. "Yes, you do! Didn't you hear me? You could run away--"</p><p> </p><p>"But I can't!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Why</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't leave my village, they're my <em>life</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, your life is your <em>own</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, my life is with the <em>people</em> I love! Why can't you understand that?!"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a flash of black,</p><p> </p><p>passes right in front of their eyes;</p><p> </p><p>an inch from the prince's nose and drills to the trunk on the side of the path. An arrow, with deadly intent.</p><p> </p><p>Time pauses, as Hyunsuk's eyes widen in shock, mirroring the prince's expression, as they stare at each other before one guard shouts--</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Bandits</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>More arrows fly from behind the pine trees across the road. Another ambush. But the guards have learned their lessons. They form barricades around the prince, raising their shields against the incoming attack.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk, though, is left vulnerable. One of the arrows hits the concubine's horse, resulting in it to jerk in pain and takes off, running scared, into the heart of the forest on the opposite of the path. The concubine yelps, but can only hold on to the reins as he's left with no control of the panicking animal.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk faintly hears the prince yells his name, but he can't look back, he's too busy dodging branches that almost sweep him off the saddle as the horse gallops without a course.</p><p> </p><p>Then, another arrow flies by, just as the concubine ducks for a tree. It rattles the man as he looks over his shoulder to find a bandit, pursuing him fast; one hand on the reins, another on a bow.</p><p> </p><p>Dread washes over him as he frightens for his life, so Hyunsuk kicks the horse's stirrup, urging the animal to go faster, desperate to get away from his pursuer. The horse obeys, turning left and right, passes a stream and back into the dense forest.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk enters a clearing in the middle of the woods. A big oak tree stands in the middle; its thick branches spread like a spider web, beautiful yet frightening. The injured horse halts its hooves, abruptly, jolting Hyunsuk forward.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha--" The small man panics; head searching for any sign of bandits on his trail.</p><p> </p><p>There's none, no sound at all in fact. No birds or breeze, only eerie silence. The temperature drops. Hyunsuk shivers, from cold and fear of the unknown. Puffs of air coming from his mouth as he heaves for breath.</p><p> </p><p>The horse paces on the spot, in agitation and hurt as blood trickles down its brown fur. Hyunsuk takes pity; he brushes its dark mane, giving comfort to ease the injury.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, it's okay," He repeats, reassuring both the animal and himself.</p><p> </p><p>But then, his ears pick up a new sound;</p><p> </p><p>a galloping,</p><p> </p><p>and it's coming, from the direction where Hyunsuk came.</p><p> </p><p>The small man panics; he pulls the reins, commanding the horse to run to the other side of the woods, out of the clearing. Just as it does, another figure appears in front of him, from the shadows of the pine trees; one bandit on a horse, coursing into Hyunsuk, <em>howling</em> as he raises a sword.</p><p> </p><p>The bandit spooks both Hyunsuk and the agitated animal, as it rears and neighs aloud. The concubine topples backward and crashes into the ground. He cries in pain.</p><p> </p><p>The frightened horse runs away then, leaving Hyunsuk alone, hopeless, in the middle of nowhere, with a bandit circling him like vultures, ready to feast on corpses.</p><p> </p><p>The bandit, with black cloth covered his face, gets down and stands in front of the strayed concubine. The tip of his sword glints from the sun above, as the bandit places it under Hyunsuk's chin.</p><p> </p><p>Dark eyes bore into Hyunsuk's accompanied by a cold-blooded smile. But the concubine holds his gaze steady, ignoring the tears prick in the corner of his eyes. He will not give the bad man the satisfaction of him whimpering in fear.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk grits his teeth, and waits--</p><p> </p><p>for death.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>So death comes to collect the souls of the stray,</p><p> </p><p>but not for Hyunsuk today.</p><p> </p><p>Two arrows pierce into the bandit's back, fired from behind. The bad man screams, as he tumbles over, clawing the dirt in pain. His sword drops in front of Hyunsuk's knees, averting the concubine's attention to the approaching figure on a white horse.</p><p> </p><p>"Take my hand!" Prince Jihoon barks as he tilts his body low from his saddle and extends an arm for Hyunsuk.</p><p> </p><p>The concubine quickly grabs it, like a lifeline, as the prince hoists the small man upward and into the horse's back before gallops away from the clearing and into the woods.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you hurt?!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk hears the prince's shouts but his voice is stuck in his throat. He is still shaken by the earlier farce; trembling fingers hook into the prince's waist as the small man tries to calm his hammering heart.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn them! They caught up!"</p><p> </p><p>The prince curses out loud as he looks over his shoulder, beyond Hyunsuk. The concubine turns and sees another bandit pursues them. They're like cockroaches, many and hard to get rid of.</p><p> </p><p>"What do they want?!" Hyunsuk hisses, frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>"My head, probably! To be ransomed!"</p><p> </p><p>An arrow targets them but the prince swifts on his feet. He steers the horse to the side, just in time for the arrow to land on a tree trunk instead of their heads. But the pursuer is relentless; he picks up the pace, trying to close the gap between them.</p><p> </p><p>The prince has an idea.</p><p> </p><p>"Little bird!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk heeds the call.</p><p> </p><p>"Shoot the man with my bow! We need to lose them!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk gulps, uncertain of his skill, but the prince asks again, "You have to, little bird, or we all die! You have a home that waits for you, yes?!"</p><p> </p><p>Then it dawns to the smaller man that, yes, if he dies, than all of his effort, all this time; groveling on the palace's floor, becoming the object of scorn and pity, all of it, will be meaningless and the one who bears the consequences will be his family, his village. Starve without food as they rot akin to the crops outside. His little brothers and Mother--</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk snatches the bow from the prince's back and picks an arrow. He turns around, and aim at the bandit. It's hard to be still on top of a moving horse but the concubine has no choice.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a breath, and releases.</p><p> </p><p>The bandit ducks his head; the arrow got away.</p><p> </p><p>But Hyunsuk is stubborn. Even when his hand is jittery, he takes another one and draws again. Quickly, the bandit guides the horse out of the line of fire. Hyunsuk curses under his breath. Because of the distance, the bandit has time to react against the attack.</p><p> </p><p>The prince sneaks a glance behind, before back to the path ahead. They're coursing to a towering pine tree with a bulky trunk, and that's when a plan forms inside his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Little bird, don't let your eyes off the target, but only shoot when I say so!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk complies; for once, believing the prince. He readies his bow and waits, fixing his aim on the bandit behind.</p><p> </p><p>As they pass the pine tree, the prince suddenly takes a bend; going around the bulky trunk and charge straight to the bandit. The bad man startles but it's too late--</p><p> </p><p>"Now!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk doesn't waver. As they got closer to the bandit, as the distance decreases, the small man draws a release. It bores a hole through the bandit's chest. The bad man wails, before collapsing to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon doesn't halt his white horse. He keeps the pace as it gallops through the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk takes one last look at the man he wounded, quivering on the dirt in agony, before he hides his face in the prince's back; silently hoping the memory won't torment him in his dreams.  </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The sky is crying;</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk feels the first drop of its tears on his cheek when they're following a stream. Clear water runs through the rocks, creating a path for lost travelers that, hopefully, lead them to a lower part of a mountain where roads can be found.</p><p> </p><p>The prince and his concubine are lost, without a doubt.</p><p> </p><p>But the sky is crying and the clouds turn grey. Soon, it will start to pour. They in need of a shelter before a way out of the forest maze.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, Prince Jihoon finds one, a cave, not far from where they are; a vacant space under jagged rocks that blanketed with green molds and grass. They go in, just in time for a heavy downpour. The sky grumbles, angry, as a fog shroud the forest. Nature alienates the two men without a map from civilization, leaving them sitting under one roof, watching the rainfall in utter silence.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk pulls his knees to his chest. Arms circle his legs, trying to preserve the warmth of his body as the air becomes colder. He sneaks a glance at the prince across him; a knee props up to support his arm, dangling, as the other stretches in front. His <em>gat</em> is discarded on the rocky ground, revealing disheveled hair, resulted from the earlier cat-and-mouse chase.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon came for him, alone. Without a guard.</p><p> </p><p><em>Why</em>, Hyunsuk doesn't know but afraid to ask. So he buries his head on his arms as he shivers, from head to toe. Around him feels ice cold and dark and his cruel mind dares to replay the scene where he laid on the ground, at the tip of a blade, sharp enough to cut his neck into two. Close to knocking on death's door, close to die alone and sad and far, far from home. There are tears prickling but the concubine tries to hold them down; not now, not in front of the prince.</p><p> </p><p>"Warm me, little bird."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk blinks, before slowly raises his head to meet Prince Jihoon's usual bored expression. The smaller man gapes, stupefied by the request, because they're in a cave and there's no oil nor sheet and it's damn cold--</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, not <em>that</em>. Just-- come here." The prince rolls his eyes, annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk weakly obeys; standing up and timidly walk to the prince when a hand jerks him down and places the concubine to be seated between his knees. A small back against a firm chest, Prince Jihoon hooks both his arms around Hyunsuk's stomach, so they're pressed without a gap, sharing little warmth that's left on their body.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk <em>feels</em> the prince sighs; hot air tickles his right ear. The concubine turns awkward, playing with the wrinkles of his dirty, blue robe, distracting himself from the heat that envelops him.</p><p> </p><p>He must look so small inside the prince's embrace, it's mighty embarrassing if there are other eyes beside them. Thankfully, there's none.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop thinking about it." The prince speaks, all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk startles, murmuring, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's over. The bandits are gone."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk creases his eyebrows, confused, because that is not what he was thinking. At least, not at this moment, though, earlier, yes.</p><p> </p><p>But the prince doesn't know that, so he continues. "The guards were fighting just fine when I left. I think I killed one, at that clearing, and you--"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk winces. It comes back, clear as day, the horrifying scene of a bandit, scarping the dirt as he howls in pain, with a hole in his chest from Hyunsuk's arrow. Hyunsuk shakes his head, trying to erase the thought but to no avail. His hands are trembling and not just from the crisp air.</p><p> </p><p>But then bigger hands settle on top of them, forcing the quiver to stop as they grasp tight and be still.</p><p> </p><p>Warm creeps into his cheeks; Hyunsuk is flustered by the prince's gesture. It's too intimate, too close, in addition to a murmur next to his ear,</p><p> </p><p>"So stop thinking about it."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk nods, as he chews his lips, embarrassed. The concubine feels fluttery inside his stomach, urging his heart to beats faster. The reason is lost to him but it doesn't stop and it scares him. So with little courage he has, he asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you come for me? Your Royal Highness."</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon shrugs, "I was the one who ordered you to travel with me. So I'm responsible for you. That's all."</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh</em>. Hyunsuk is a fool.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, what else there is between them. It's not like the prince care for the smaller man other than being a leisure on his bed. The fluttery sensation dies down, leaving room for disappointment. Why, again, Hyunsuk doesn't know.</p><p> </p><p>"And moreover," The prince adds, "I couldn’t let my teacher watch from heaven as I let his son die."</p><p> </p><p>His eyes go large like a <em>songpyeon</em>; Hyunsuk spins around, abruptly, to face the prince, rattling the royal in the process as the man raises both eyebrows in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"You-- know my father?"</p><p> </p><p>The prince nods, "I learned from your father. Me and the young scholars. He taught us agriculture, medicine, and most importantly, people-- common people, striving, out of the capital's reach. Their struggles, their lack of education, their homes."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk can't keep his mouth close as he gazes at the talking prince, all the while imagining his father living, <em>teaching</em> children of the palace with a smile; how contented he must have been. Hyunsuk wishes he could be a witness to those moments, up until his last.</p><p> </p><p>The prince averts his eyes away, to the mouth of the cave, before muttering,</p><p> </p><p>"He's a great man. You should be proud."</p><p> </p><p><em>Yes, I am,</em> Hyunsuk answers, deep in his heart. He leans back again, to the prince's chest as the arms around lock the small man into place. Eyes feel heavy and somber as he stares blankly ahead and reminiscences the scant memories of him and Father together. There's almost none as Father was always in the capital. Hyunsuk is his son but he knows nothing about the great man everyone told him about.</p><p> </p><p>So Hyunsuk wonders out loud, "How is he?"</p><p> </p><p>"Your father?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>The prince pauses for a moment before replying, "He's considerate and patient, akin to a concubine I know."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk frowns, is just about to ask further when the prince speaks again, "But on bad days, he used to yell at me, <em>nagged</em> me when I prefer a bow than a scroll. Well, I never was his favorite. He had one, a scholar named Yoshinori. He's smarter than me."</p><p> </p><p>"Yo-- Yoshinori?" The words feel foreign on Hyunsuk's tongue as he pronounces it.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, he's half-Japanese. His Korean name is Bangjeon."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk can't help but freeze. He gulps, nervously, recalling the kind scholar he met under the stars; of a patient voice that thought him the bow and thin lips that almost, <em>almost</em> touches his.</p><p> </p><p>The sudden cessation of movement doesn’t go unnoticed by the prince.</p><p> </p><p>"You know him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, he-- he taught me how to read once. Only once." Hyunsuk stammers, horribly.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon hums then quiet; silent as a watchful snake. So Hyunsuk diverts the topic.</p><p> </p><p>"But Japanese, as in-- the invader?"</p><p> </p><p>"Invader? No, Yoshi grew up here, in our nation. Just because he's Japanese doesn't mean he's the invader. Birthright has nothing to do with your actions. Yoshi is a fine scholar and bow-user, and I care for him like a brother." The prince explains; to Hyunsuk, it sheds a light on Prince Jihoon and Bangjeon's relationship.</p><p> </p><p>But again, after the prince spoke, it's static once more.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk becomes rigid, even though he doesn't know why he is so afraid of if the prince finds out about their late-night meetings.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you lay with him?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Hyunsuk's head snaps around, gawking at the accusation. Prince Jihoon, on the other hand, appears calm. Unfair, truly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's not uncommon for concubines to lay with others behind their master's back, though it is an act of violation according to the palace rules--"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not that <em>cheap</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>A shout echoes in the cave. Hyunsuk is glaring at the prince, seemingly forget about the difference in their social status; too offended to care, to be precise. Prince Jihoon doesn't do anything either, still maintaining a stoic face in front of the concubine's outburst.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, the smaller man recovers. Fists clutching his clothes as he turns around and murmurs the late, "--Your Royal Highness." Then he goes silent, pouting and ignoring the other's presence.</p><p> </p><p>There's a gentle pull around his stomach, of two arms pressing the smaller body back, as if they can get any closer than they already are.</p><p> </p><p>"My apologies." Prince Jihoon mutters, low and sincere.</p><p> </p><p>The sensation resurfaces, fluttery and giddy, of flowers and butterflies; Hyunsuk's lips trembles, scared of how his heart racing, breath hitching, cheeks warming. The snake prince is cold and vicious, Hyunsuk reminds himself over and over again, but the blossoming feelings inside his chest don't disappear.</p><p> </p><p>So, at this moment only, he surrenders.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. For saving me."</p><p> </p><p>It's soft whispers, easily drowned by the sound of the thunders outside, but the recipient hears it, loud and clear.</p><p> </p><p>There's another gentle pull around his stomach, of two arms craving heat and intimacy from the cold, while the other man leans back, savoring the lull of the rain and the beating heart under his ears.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk finds heaven on Earth, hidden in a valley.</p><p> </p><p>He finds it after the water stops pouring from the dull sky and the two lost men continue their journey in search of the rest of the royal party. The hooves of the prince's white horse click as it trots on the rocky terrain, following a coursing stream, passing bushes and trees and deers once in a while. One even stops licking the water to raise its neck and eyes the travelers; Hyunsuk watches the animal back, disappointed the creator doesn't bless him with the ability to talk to animals so he can ask for directions because the duo has been stranded too long in the woods and his throat becomes parched and his stomach grumbles, loud.</p><p> </p><p>"Hungry, little bird?" Prince Jihoon mocks, playfully.</p><p> </p><p>The concubine refuses to answer the petty taunt, only nudge his small head lightly at the firm back of the royal.</p><p> </p><p>And so they continue; traversing along the stream until it leads into a valley, surrounded by green mountains in the back, and looming pine trees.</p><p> </p><p>In the center, lies the paradise; a sweeping carpet of poppy flowers, striking red as they bloom under the blue sky, with waterfall playing the sound of flowing water against the rocks in the background.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk is awestricken by the view, and he's not the only one.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's stop here."</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon stomps his feet on the ground, abandoning his loyal companion and the concubine at the outskirt of the field. Hyunsuk quickly follows, protesting the royal's decision because they're out in the open and there might be bandits lurking by.</p><p> </p><p>But the prince doesn't look back. He crosses nonchalantly; both palms touching the wildflowers as he passes, feeling their soft petals, as he inhales deeply of the fresh, mountain air.</p><p> </p><p>A gust of wind comes, swaying the flowers, the leaves, and Hyunsuk, as the smaller man covers his eyes and nose with his hand from the flying pollen.</p><p> </p><p>When he opens them again, Hyunsuk sees the prince, standing at the center of the red tapestry, head tipping up to the broad of blue above, eyes looking beyond it as if longing for something afar and invisible to men. Pensive and calm, Prince Jihoon looks like someone Hyunsuk never met as there is not a trace of arrogance left on his face. He looks different, he looks--</p><p> </p><p>sad.</p><p> </p><p>There's nothing Hyunsuk can do but stare from a distance, solemnly, as he wonders if he ever truly knows the man in front of him at all.</p><p> </p><p>Not much later, the guards discover them. They all have minor bruises and scratches on their clothes but Hyunsuk counts their numbers and thankfully, not one missing. The last of the guard brings the concubine's horse, already found and bandaged. Hyunsuk ponders quietly if the horse able to carry him until their destination but after one look at the injured animal, the prince orders Hyunsuk to ride together instead.</p><p> </p><p>Thus, the royal party proceeds their travel.</p><p> </p><p>With a hand on the prince's waist, Hyunsuk averts his gaze and says goodbye to the hidden heaven.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>A long river runs through the small city;</p><p> </p><p>it is the first thing Hyunsuk notices at their journey's end.  </p><p> </p><p>The royal party arrival is welcomed by the masses, lining along the road of their houses, cheering and bowing at Prince Jihoon's presence. Hyunsuk ducks his head low, uncomfortable with the attention that was given; it's not everyday people would see a meek concubine ride with a prince after all. But the prince gives no care and strides along the path, to the gate of the Governor's mansion.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, Hyunsuk is dismissed and ordered to retire to the one of chamber designated for the palace residents, while the Prince retreats to his. The concubine rests his back on the bed, feeling sore and ached all over his back and bottom after a long journey and the commotion that happened in the middle of it. Mind too tired to think; Hyunsuk closes his eyes and sleeps.</p><p> </p><p>For a few days, it's a swirl of politics and protocols. Half of the time, Hyunsuk doesn't see the prince. He's locked away with the officials in the Audience Chamber while Hyunsuk entertains himself with studying and wandering around the city. The prince permits him to do whatever he pleases as long as the concubine is present when it's time to change his bandage and serve the medicine.</p><p> </p><p>So one afternoon, Hyunsuk steps out of the mansion's gate and into the busy streets. The citizen settlement is houses with grey roofs -identical to the one you find in the capital- boxed in the wide, dirt roads where rickshaw drivers and pedestrian walks along, hectic and chatty, creating a bustling scenery of the city.</p><p> </p><p>Three kids run past Hyunsuk as he's sauntering aimlessly. Two boys and one girl. The concubine hears a boy yells,</p><p> </p><p>"Let's give the prince a lantern tomorrow! I'm gonna give him my fish lantern!"</p><p> </p><p>While the other,</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna give him my lotus lantern!"</p><p> </p><p>Then the girl chimes in,</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna give him some flowers crown!"</p><p> </p><p>The boys sneer at the girl, grimacing, but the girl pays no mind, only giggles, walking with spring in her step.</p><p> </p><p>That when Hyunsuk realizes the source of the bustling around him; there's going to be a festival, but of <em>what</em> the concubine hasn’t got a clue. He looks around and sees people chopping bamboos, digging holes for a wooden pole to be placed, folding a stack of white, transparent papers together with their children, and shape it into a cylinder or a box.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, Hyunsuk shares the excitement of the city's residents. As he walks back to the mansion, the concubines can't help but look forward to tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The Governor presents a gift for Prince Jihoon;</p><p> </p><p>a twin to warm his bed.</p><p> </p><p>The two almost-identical women welcome the royal man later that evening, on their knees as they bow and smile coyly, placed in the middle of the prince's chamber. Hyunsuk, who comes along for the evening bandage changes, hesitates to step further to the room, afraid to disturb the mood and just plain uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>But the prince gestures the smaller man to do his duty as the royal settles on his bed, eyeing the twin who approaches. They have the same hairdo, silky and long, with the same peach-colored robe. Both indistinguishable from each other as they sit and smile in front of the prince.</p><p> </p><p>"How can we serve you, Your Royal Highness?" Both speak at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon smirks, "What is the local specialty?"</p><p> </p><p>The women giggle. One of the two answers, "My sister here is good with her hands, while I am good with my <em>tongue</em>."</p><p> </p><p>The other continues, "We will make your night sweet, Your Royal Highness."</p><p> </p><p>The prince hums, before glancing at Hyunsuk. The poor concubine is still in place, awkward as he stands near the cabinet with a clean bandage on his hands, a few feet away from the trio. The prince nods at him to come forward. Hyunsuk obeys.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon doesn't miss how the twin stares at Hyunsuk as the timid man sinks next to the prince and pulls one side of the prince's robe to start undoing the bandage around his torso.</p><p> </p><p>He comments on it, "I reckon there's no male concubine in the city."</p><p> </p><p>One twin clears her throat before smiling again, "My apologies, Your Royal Highness, but yes. Though, we've seen one in another city, but none can be found here. They're quite-- a rare breed. Seeing almost all masters prefer women's touch."</p><p> </p><p>The prince hums again, murmuring, "He's also a courtesan, actually, but yes, he is rare."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk catches a glimpse of the prince's gaze before focusing back on his task.</p><p> </p><p>Another twin chuckles as she offers, "Perhaps you want us three? It'll be quite a performance, Your Royal Highness."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk's fingers stop as the owner panics at the suggestion while he hears the other man laughs. "Eager, are you? You two must be quite popular here."</p><p> </p><p>The prince sighs, "Unfortunately, I am weary and in need of sleep. Maybe another time. You both dismissed for tonight."</p><p> </p><p>The twin blinks in surprise. They stare at each other before complying with the prince's order.</p><p> </p><p>The door closed; Hyunsuk lets out a quiet sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon scoffs, amused, "Why are you so glad? Afraid of a little three-way?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-- I have never done it, Your Royal Highness."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you haven't. You probably had your first with me, knowing you're always so tight."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk clams up. He works faster on the bandage, flustered because of the prince's remark but then, a hand creeps on his back; pressing him closer. Hyunsuk raises his head to meet the prince; hunger is shone in the other's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Tighter than any woman I've been with."</p><p> </p><p>The hand on his back glides down further to his bottom, groping, but tender in his touches.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes heavy; the prince whispers, "What if I want this now? Would you give it to me?"</p><p> </p><p>The butterflies flap their wings again but this time, faster, more intense, sending heat to Hyunsuk's face, chest, and groin. The concubine shies away from the prince's gaze, nervous but aroused, for the first time. <em>What is happening</em>, Hyunsuk screams mentally.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you look at me, little bird."</p><p> </p><p>The prince asks, not orders, but Hyunsuk foolishly obeys anyway. The two men are locked in a stare. The smaller chews his lips as he watches at the other's; thin and wet, like a folded leaf soaked in morning dews. The distance between them slowly lessen, slowly,</p><p> </p><p>until the prince cracks a sly grin.</p><p> </p><p>"You think too much again."</p><p> </p><p>Then, he lets go. His hand off of Hyunsuk as the prince tugs back his robe and stands up.</p><p> </p><p>"I told the women I'm tired, yes? That is not a lie. If only my travel doesn’t include boring talks with a flock of greasy old men. Now I feel like I could sleep through a whole winter."</p><p> </p><p>The prince turns his back on the concubine as he changes into the night robe. Hyunsuk, though, is still frozen on his bed; mouth slightly open, arms hanging, clutching to the used bandage because he can't believe, for a moment there, he wishes for the prince's touch.</p><p> </p><p>Wishes, expects, <em>wants</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk swifts on his feet, shoving the used bandage into a small cabinet, before bowing in front of the door to the prince, "Have a good night rest then, Your Royal Highness."</p><p> </p><p>He hears the prince grunts back, as usual, before closing the door and walks through the empty hallway.</p><p> </p><p>First, he walks, then he runs;</p><p> </p><p>like a mad man, earning questioning stares from the patrolling guards, but he shrugs them all off and slams the door of his chamber close.</p><p> </p><p>Flopping to his bed and scream to his pillow; Hyunsuk's mind goes into a spiral, mixing emotions as fast as a top-spinning, but it's Prince Jihoon who holds the stick as he cruelly spins the game to no end.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Lanterns surround him like fireflies,</p><p> </p><p>as Hyunsuk stands in the middle of the city square, near the riverbank, with colorful lanterns, all shape and size hanged circling the area.</p><p> </p><p>The festival begins; the city lights up, mirroring the evening stars above. People are all out in the streets, some gawking at the gallery of lanterns, some at the traditional dance displayed by a row of women, moving gracefully in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk basks at the lively atmosphere; this is the first time he experiences it. His home never has one, at least not this extravagant, so he revels in the joyous occasion, observing happiness on people's faces and children's laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk catches one; a group of excited kids swarming around a regal figure across him as the man blends into the crowd. Guards should keep their distance, as he ordered earlier at the mansion.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon greets the children with a kind smile. Most offer the prince cute-shaped lanterns, created by their own, as Hyunsuk recalls the conversation between the three kids yesterday. The prince accepts one, that has a hand-drawn fish at the front, and attaches it to a rope, in-between other gleaming lanterns. One of the children cheers. The prince chuckles, rustling his head.  </p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk is in awe; by both the dazzling lanterns and the prince's show of kindness. There's a warmth emitting from the prince that the concubine hasn’t see until now. He wonders what makes the snake prince so different; he first witnessed it at the poppy fields, and now, here, surrounded by his people.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk's gaze is answered by Prince Jihoon's own; the royal extends his hand toward his concubine and asks,</p><p> </p><p>"Come here, little bird."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk does as he told, like a puppet to its puppeteer, only this time, the puppet doesn't mind. Not when Prince Jihoon looks at him softly as his hands place a lantern in Hyunsuk's. The prince hovers from behind the concubine, guiding the smaller man to hang the lantern into place.</p><p> </p><p>Hands lingers a moment, brushing one another before the prince backs away.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk murmurs, "What is this?" He asks himself about the suffocating feelings inside his chest, spiraling thoughts inside his head, boiling heat across his face.</p><p> </p><p>But the prince interprets the question differently, "A traditional celebration from an old religion. It’s been abandoned as the government adopts a new one, but a small part of the country still celebrates it. Charming, isn’t it?"</p><p> </p><p>The prince smiles at the crowd of people, proud, "People should be free to choose what they believe, so beautiful sights like this don’t disappear. There are many things hidden in this nation of ours, it is my wish to see them all."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk nods, weakly. Half-listening, half-mulling over how his heart pounds faster every time the prince speaks.</p><p> </p><p>"Your Royal Highness Prince Park Jihoon."</p><p> </p><p>A shy voice grabs their attention. There's a small girl, grinning sheepishly, as she presents a flower crown to the prince.</p><p> </p><p>"Please accept my gift, Your Royal Highness."</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon breaks a wide smile, ear to ear, as he crouches in front of the girl and takes the crown.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, my Lady."</p><p> </p><p>The little girl giggles, before running away like a maiden, impatient to inform his parents that she has found the prince of her dream.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk giggles too at the sight. The concubine examines the crown, as he often makes one at the palace, and back at home. It's made of yellow, white, and red flowers weaved together delicately.</p><p> </p><p>"It's pretty." Hyunsuk comments, when the prince is on his feet again. The royal nods, observing the object on his hand, before he stares at Hyunsuk, a little too long.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk tilts his head slightly, confused, before he sees the prince's hand hover above him; placing the flower crown on top of the concubine's head as he utters,</p><p> </p><p>"It's prettier on you."</p><p> </p><p>There's a tenderness in Prince Jihoon's dark-brown eyes; watching Hyunsuk in quiet, as the moment shared between the two drowns the cheeriness around. Hyunsuk once saw mountain fire reflected in those eyes, but now, he sees a lone moon, solemn but strong, as its force pulls Hyunsuk in like a high tide.</p><p> </p><p><em>Who are you</em>, Hyunsuk questions in his mind, desperately. But the prince cannot hear what is not spoken, so he throws his gaze aside, and turns; walking away from the man in a daze.</p><p> </p><p>Again, Hyunsuk can only stare at the prince's retreating back, </p><p> </p><p>wondering--</p><p> </p><p>why it looks so lonely even amongst the crowd.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did i make u like the prince yet? lol<br/>i hope so coz my chapters is getting longer lol bear with me fam :"(</p><p>anyway, we're halfway done so its time for me to gather ideas/prompts for the next sukhoon AU. if you wanna share or u find interesting ideas/prompts just DM or mention me on <a href="https://twitter.com/teumefromthesea">Twitter</a>, or drop on my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/teumefromthesea">CuriousCat</a>. if i have some trouble deciding which one, I'll be doing a poll on Twitter so before chap6 is up, i can already publish the Prologue of the new AU, yay</p><p>references: <a href="https://www.123rf.com/photo_23866482_beautiful-pine-forest-in-south-korea-imhanri.html">forest</a>, <a href="https://south-carolina-plantations.com/charleston/angel-oak.html">oak tree</a>, <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Songpyeon">songpyeon</a>, <a href="https://rove.me/to/south-korea/poppy-fields">poppy fields</a>, <a href="https://www.kbpf.org/140303/134064/?lang=en">lantern festival</a></p><p>as always, thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed this! see you💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. his fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Warning: None.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the last day of their visit, Prince Jihoon gifts Hyunsuk a horse;</p><p> </p><p>the brown one that's partly recovered from its arrow wound. The animal is neighing happily when the male concubine visits the mansion's barn one early morning, before the royal party parts with the city's officials.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon is already there, dressed in a purple robe and a black <em>gat</em>, as he was the one who summoned Hyunsuk in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>"But, with all due respect, why, Your Royal Highness?" Hyunsuk can't help but taken aback at the sudden reward.</p><p> </p><p>But the prince just shrugs, wearing his signature stoic expression while brushing the black mane of his own companion, "The animal is proven loyal; it came back for you. It ran away once, yes? But the guards reported, when they followed my trail to the clearing, the animal was there again, waiting and bleeding under the oak tree."</p><p> </p><p>The prince slips out a little smile, faint enough to not be caught, as he stares dearly at the white horse in front of him, "It is not every day you find a companion who will stand by you through good and bad."</p><p> </p><p>There it is again; the warmth, coming out of the snake prince. It throws Hyunsuk out of balance as he questions the increased beat inside his chest every time he witnesses it.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon takes a glance at the brown horse, smirking as he watches the animal nudges Hyunsuk, surprising the small man who's deep in his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe it's asking forgiveness for abandoning you back there. Give it a second chance, little bird."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk gives it a caress, chuckling. "Oh, you're not in the wrong, brave one. But thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon pats his companion before backing away. It is time for the traveling party to say goodbye. He looks at Hyunsuk one more time, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>"Grant him a name."</p><p> </p><p>The prince leaves, along with the guards standing at the gate of the barn. The royal has a few protocols to perform before they start their journey home.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk watches the prince; his back is sturdy and straight as he is swallowed by the backlight of the morning sun, seen from the inside of the dimmed barn. He is but a shadow now, black and distant, out of Hyunsuk's reach.</p><p> </p><p>The animal pokes his new master again, gently with its head. The small man smiles; hand fondling its dark brown mane, but mind dwelling--</p><p> </p><p>about a man in a poppy field.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The journey back is peaceful to everyone's delight.</p><p> </p><p>The guards even sing a tune or two while trekking the mountain forest. Prince Jihoon doesn't mind at all. Hyunsuk catches the royal grins under the cover of his <em>gat</em>, before the concubine quickly averts his gaze, focusing on the row of pine trees instead. The stolen scene is not good for his heart, after all.</p><p> </p><p>But yes, everything goes well.</p><p> </p><p>On the afternoon of the sixth day, the party stops on the cliff overlooking the capital, the same one when they first depart.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk is on his daily task, putting a balm over the prince's wounds before enveloping them with a clean bandage. They sit under a royal tent, shielded from the midday rays.</p><p> </p><p>That's when Hyunsuk notices the prince's long stares beyond their tent, toward the massive city below. It's the same gaze, Hyunsuk recalls, when the prince stared at the blue sky in the hidden heaven; one of longing and silent desperation.  </p><p> </p><p>"Do you still remember our conversation?" The prince asks, the same time a gentle wind sweeps through the silence. "Before we got ambushed by the bandits."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk nods, reliving the emotional argument about a difference in their principles, their priorities, their lives, before an arrow ended it.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon sighs, quietly, "I still do not understand why you gave your freedom and bound yourself to us, the Royal family, for the sake of a village that is not your responsibility, but."</p><p> </p><p>A pair of dark brown eyes bore into Hyunsuk's black one, tired, "I reckon there are many things I do not <em>and</em> will not understand as long as I breathe. Thus forever, remain a mystery."</p><p> </p><p>The prince turns again, back to the scenery ahead as he murmurs to himself, "As such what purpose one has in this world."</p><p> </p><p>A flicker of melancholy graces the prince's face. Hyunsuk wishes he could read the reason behind it, but emotions are fickler than words; Hyunsuk can't even decipher the latter well, much less the first one.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon ducks his head, muttering, "Lend me your lap, little bird."</p><p> </p><p>Black hair sprawls on Hyunsuk's thighs as the owner exhales, deeply, and closes his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to sleep, Your Royal Highness?" Hyunsuk asks the obvious; of wanting a conversation before the moment ends.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, a short nap. Let me savor the mountain air-- for the last time."</p><p> </p><p>"Have a good rest then, Your Royal Highness."</p><p> </p><p>Another breeze passes them by, playing with Hyunsuk's hair and the prince's. Long eyelashes meet pearl skin as the owner falls into slumber.</p><p> </p><p>Their journey back is peaceful;</p><p> </p><p>as peaceful as Hyunsuk watching the snake sheds its skin to reveal a man, born lost in this world, just like any other.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It is a familiar scene to Hyunsuk; the moment the royal party enters through the capital gate. Crowds bowing and cheering the prince's name while the concubine trails behind, trying to be invisible but of course, to no avail. He knows he should get used to the sneering directed at him but the man simply can't adjust to hate, no matter how hard he tries.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, the party's final stop isn't far.</p><p> </p><p>The palace gate creaks open; the Royal family welcomes Prince Jihoon's homecoming.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything is well, my son?" The old King greets, noble in his presence but one can point the concern mixed with exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>But the prince only smirks smugly as he bows, "Nothing your first prince cannot handle, Your Majesty."</p><p> </p><p>The Royal family gathers together before retreating to the Family Chamber.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk feels heavy stares piercing at him from three different directions. He peeks under his bangs as he bows, and finds the first one from the young Queen. A red fan masks half of her face but Hyunsuk can discern that she's smiling, by the wrinkles around her eyes. But the attention given is fleeting as the royal woman soon follows his husband back to the palace.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk sighs a relief breath before turning his attention to the next source; a row of the concubine. Most are glowering at the small man, others stare coldly, but all in envy. Hyunsuk decides to brush them off, after all, it wasn't by his own will he came along with the prince.</p><p> </p><p>Last, as Hyunsuk stands up after the Royal family leaves the main yard, he sees Bangjeon, among other scholars, appears kind as always.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk returns it with a smile, before the palace crowd dissipates, so are both of them.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The lessons stop.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you need us for? It seems you already excel in what you do, seeing how the prince <em>asked</em> for your company in his travel." The Senior Concubine spats harshly, like venom, with the intent to sting its prey, the next morning when Hyunsuk peeks inside the library and finds no mentor to teaches him.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, Hyunsuk finds the Senior is chatting with other concubines in the Recreation Chamber of the Concubine's Quarter, nibbling snacks and sipping tea happily. The moment the small man shows himself the lively atmosphere turns bleak. The Senior glares at him in despise.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk tries to reason with her. "Please, mam. I need the lesson, I have to perform as a courtesan to the prince and there still many words that I can't write nor read--"</p><p> </p><p>"Then educate yourself, you pampered child!" The Senior barks back, "Now, go! Do not waste my time! And wash the East Wing hallway after! We've been doing your chores while you busy sucking up to the prince!"</p><p> </p><p>The other concubines jeer along, yapping about how unfair that Hyunsuk was excused from his chores under order from the Queen herself just to tend one sick prince.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk grumbles under his breath and decides to leave before his self-control shatters and claws the Senior's bloated face. He walks back to the library and sets the books he carried from his room, determined to learn by himself, and proves to the Senior he, indeed, doesn't need her.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk opens the top book from the stack to find a dried flower crown, slipped in the middle. Memories start to arise; of Prince Jihoon, solemn and tender as he gazed at Hyunsuk, with warm yellow lights of the lanterns colored his face, and his pink mouth opens and utters stupid, outlandish words such as--</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's prettier on you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk shakes his head and slams the book close. This is not the time to delve into useless thoughts, especially one that makes Hyunsuk can't think nor sleep well for the past nights. So the small man puts the book aside and ransacks for another.</p><p> </p><p>That's when his eyes catch a grey-covered storybook, sandwiched between two thick books. He grabs it and flips through the pages while recalling the prince's order to not read it anymore, nights ago, when he first woke up from fever.</p><p> </p><p>But there is no one here but Hyunsuk, as the man looks around to find nothing but books and cabinets surround him. The prince will not know if his concubine transgresses as long as he doesn't read it in front of the royal man. Besides, the order itself is odd and unreasonable, Hyunsuk still remembered how mad he was when he first heard it.</p><p> </p><p>So the concubine flips a page and resumes where he left off.  </p><p> </p><p>"It looked at the sky, sadly.</p><p> </p><p>It en-- envi-- envie-- <em>envied</em> those who fly, free-- freely!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk nods, then continue.</p><p> </p><p>"Then came a bird when the day was co-- coo-- cool.</p><p> </p><p>It gre-- gree-- great? no, no. Gre-- greeted!</p><p> </p><p>It <em>greeted</em> the caged bird, che-- chee-- cheer-- <em>cheerf</em>? How?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk squints his eyes, bringing his face closer until his nose almost touches the paper, but unfortunately, his mind still can decipher the word. It's too complicated. He needs someone to teach him how to read it first.  </p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk sighs, giving up. He reaches for another book and begins again.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They are practicing together; the prince and the scholar.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk passes them -conversing in the training yard, bows in their hands- on his way to wash the East Wing hallway. The small man quickly picks up his pace, confused why his heart suddenly pounds and not wanting to be seen by the two when--</p><p> </p><p>"Little bird!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk halts. He gulps, nervous but without knowing the reason why. Slowly, he turns around, hesitating, before finally, takes another step and another and another, until he stands in front of the prince.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Your Royal Highness?" Hyunsuk bows, fixing his eyes on the sandy ground.</p><p> </p><p>"You too know each other, yes? I was just telling Bangjeon-shi about your way with a bow." Prince Jihoon turns to the scholar, "This little bird here managed to fend off a bandit, Bangjeon-shi."</p><p> </p><p>It draws a chuckle from the scholar.</p><p> </p><p>"A remarkable feat, Hyunsuk-shi."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk stutters, still avoiding both men's eyes. "Thank you, Ba-- uh, my Lord."</p><p> </p><p>"We ought to hunt together in the future, Your Royal Highness. <em>After</em> the Crown ceremony, of course. The three of us."</p><p> </p><p>The prince scoffs, in disbelief. "Why, I never thought I receive a hunt invitation from you, my friend."</p><p> </p><p>Then, a call from the prince, coming from behind. A figure approaches, possibly his retainer. Hyunsuk can only see shadows cast under the sunny afternoon before the prince excuses himself.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk can finally breathe again.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank goodness you survived the attack, Hyunsuk-shi."</p><p> </p><p>The small man raises his head, meeting Bangjeon's concerned face. Hands behind his back, the scholar looks courteous as ever.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk smiles, reassuringly, "Oh, well. The prince saved me."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it was under <em>his</em> order you were there in the first place." Bangjeon sighs, seemingly upset, which earns a cock of an eyebrow from Hyunsuk. The expression is new.</p><p> </p><p>But it disappears shortly, replaced with his normal, kind one.</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon asks, "Are you on your way to your lesson?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I was going to wash the hallway. The Senior refuse to teach me anymore. I think she envies me because I was chosen as the prince's travel companion."</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon hums, before beaming, "Well, my offer still stands, to teach you to write and read. Remember?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk does remember the scholar's suggestion in the middle of his bow training, late at night, before a bell rang and chaos ensued. But the small man hesitates and it shows.</p><p> </p><p>"Do not worry, Hyunsuk-shi." Bangjeon quick to assures him, "I have time to spare. Come to my chamber tomorrow at noon."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk fiddles with his blue robe, thinking, considering, weighing but more on the negative effects should he choose to accept the offer. Surely no concubine nor prince would mind he studies under a scholar, right?</p><p> </p><p>But firm footsteps audible from behind as the owner interrupts the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Forgive me, Bangjeon-shi, but my mentor <em>begs</em> for my presence in their lessons."</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon sighs heavily as he discards his bow and places it back in the wooden rack in the training yard. Bangjeon follows, "No, do not apologize, please. It is your duty, Your Royal Highness."</p><p> </p><p>"But I <em>will</em> take that invitation, do not go back on your words, Bangjeon-shi."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Your Royal Highness."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk takes it as his cue to flee. He says his excuse, bows, and leaves, off to his duty, not aware of two pairs of eyes linger on his small back.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The prince doesn't touch him anymore;</p><p> </p><p>as in <em>asks</em> for his service in bed or any other aside from the daily bandage change and medicine serving.</p><p> </p><p>The thought disturbs Hyunsuk, unwillingly, like feeling a needle as he lies on a haystack, as it pricks his body out of nowhere and all too sudden. The last time the prince summoned him was long before the journey, a few nights before Hyunsuk saw him pale and bleeding, shocking every palace resident.</p><p> </p><p>Nowadays, the prince calls only for the female concubine; Hyunsuk often sees them, escorted by guards out of the Concubine's Quarter, or passes them in the hallway to the prince's chamber as Hyunsuk brings a tray full of medicine.</p><p> </p><p>Such as one night, when Hyunsuk announces his presence in front of the prince's chamber, before the door creaks open, and reveal a flushed, young woman; hair still quite a mess, neck glistens with sweat. The concubine gives Hyunsuk a cold shoulder as she walks past. Hyunsuk ignores the gesture and enters the chamber.</p><p> </p><p>The mall concubine places the tray on the floor, bowing before looking over Prince Jihoon; seated on his favorite spot by the window, hand gripping the red journal. His night robe is looser than usual; one side falls over his shoulder, exposing muscles and bandaged torso.</p><p> </p><p>"Come here, little bird." The prince speaks. For once, eyes leaving the book to stare back at Hyunsuk.</p><p> </p><p>Heart skips a beat, but Hyunsuk endures; he approaches the prince, appearing calm. He begins to tend the bandage.</p><p> </p><p>The prince speaks, "I think the wounds have recovered well by now."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Your Royal Highness. The physician said only a few nights left until you would not need to drink the medicine nor wear the bandage."</p><p> </p><p>The prince doesn't comment further.</p><p> </p><p>For a brief while, there's silence, only a sound of fabric rustling. Hyunsuk thinks the royal man has buried his nose back in the book before he glances up and realizes he is wrong.</p><p> </p><p>With heavy-lidded eyes -either sleepy or bored or something else, Hyunsuk will never know- Prince Jihoon watches the concubine.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk holds his gaze; fingers pause in their task, hanging between the two bodies.</p><p> </p><p>The prince whispers, "Do you still have any chores left?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Have you taken a bath?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Good."</p><p> </p><p>Drums inside his chest deafening his sanity as he inches closer; Hyunsuk feels like a moth to a flame, flying blind toward a heat that will burn all of him. But the prince's hand stops him, settling on Hyunsuk's left cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Get a good night rest after this is done." Prince Jihoon says simply.</p><p> </p><p>What comes next is outside Hyunsuk's control. The words are out before he realizes it.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that all?"</p><p> </p><p>The prince's eyes widen slightly, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that all you ask of me?" Hyunsuk asks again, daring, because the prince once told him to speak clearly so he does. Even though every inch of him trembles, including his voice.</p><p> </p><p>The prince lowers his eyes as he answers, "Yes."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk presses his mouth tight, hiding a disappointment he's afraid to admit. But the hand on his cheek moves; a thumb brushing the skin under Hyunsuk's eyes, delicately, as the owner murmurs,</p><p> </p><p>"For now."</p><p> </p><p>Then the hand draws back. Prince Jihoon raises his book again and reads, leaving Hyunsuk with more questions than answers. But the small man concedes. He continues to tie the bandage without a sound, all the while playing scenarios in his head; of nights when Hyunsuk no longer obliged to come to the prince's chamber.</p><p> </p><p>No bandage nor medicine is needed when the prince is healthy. Hyunsuk is <em>glad</em>, from the bottom of his heart, that the prince has ceased to view his body as a sexual outlet. But at the same time, it means Hyunsuk's service is done. The two will not be in contact with each other unless they pass in the hallway or training yard like strangers that coincidentally live under one roof.</p><p> </p><p>Gone does the moments shared between them; of a strong arm saving him from death, of a body enveloping him against the cold, of somber face, eyeing the capital from a distance as if it holds a death sentence.</p><p> </p><p>Gone does it all, gone does the prince, slithered away from him;</p><p> </p><p>again, black and distant, out of Hyunsuk's reach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hyunsuk-shi."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk snaps his head up.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyunsuk-shi."</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon is sitting across him, worried for his student who's been staring at the same paragraph for a while; gazes blank, mind somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>"Something on your mind?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, no." Hyunsuk shakes his head, hoping it shakes the memory of last night too; of closed distance and low murmurs inside the prince's chamber.</p><p> </p><p>"My apologies, Bangjeon-shi, but let's continue."</p><p> </p><p>The kind scholar doesn't look convinced. Hyunsuk tries to plea with his doe eyes. It works.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk came for his lesson after he did all of his chores. Bangjeon, true to his words, graciously welcomed the concubine and start teaching him. The scholar chamber is packed with books and scrolls; each corner of the room has at least a stack of one.</p><p> </p><p>Much the same as the bow training, Bangjeon teaches with patience and care. He goes over the words one by one, explaining the pronunciation, the writing, even the usage in different contexts. Hyunsuk feels he understands better, and faster. By the end of lesson one, Hyunsuk successfully finishes half of a book concerning plants.</p><p> </p><p>The late afternoon sun graced the sky, painting it an orange hue, when Bangjeon ends his first class.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk stretches, relaxing his back muscle after sitting so long. Bangjeon starts to pick up his own books from the desk when he notices a particular one, peeking under Hyunsuk's stack. He points it out to the small concubine.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that the storybook?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk nods, weakly. Immediately, Prince Jihoon's face comes to mind. They absolutely can't be seen reading it out in the open or who knows what will happen.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we read it next lesson, Hyunsuk-shi."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yes, well. The thing is the prince--"</p><p> </p><p>The royal man appears.</p><p> </p><p>Standing in front of Bangjeon opened doors, alone without guards.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk gapes. It is as if the concubine mind summons the man.</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon is on his feet, greeting the other presence, "Good afternoon, Your Royal Highness. How can we help you?"</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon seems confounded. He creases his eyebrow slightly toward Hyunsuk, questioning why his concubine is present in the scholar's chamber.</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon knows his friend too well, even without any exchange of words, thus quickly address the elephant in the room. "Hyunsuk-shi is here for a lesson, since the Senior concubine is unavailable."</p><p> </p><p>After a while, the prince finally nods. "I see."</p><p> </p><p>In the back, Hyunsuk exhales a quiet breath. For a moment there, the atmosphere felt tense, choking air out of the concubine. The prince radiated coldness Hyunsuk never experience before, not even on their first night together. But it dissolves when the prince diverts his attention to the scholar.</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon smiles, innocently, "Something you need, Your Royal Highness?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm here for your hunt invitation. Let us go now."</p><p> </p><p>"Now? Don't you have your lessons as well?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I am in need of fresh air." The prince glances at Hyunsuk briefly, "Unless, you are occupied."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk squeezes the blue robe under his palm at the remark but keeps his gaze steady.</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon makes it clear. "No, we are done here."</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon grunts, acknowledging, before he turns to Hyunsuk fully.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you come, little bird?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk startles at the sudden invitation, Bangjeon wears the same expression. But the prince just smirks at the scholar, "You offered to three of us, yes?"</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon thinks in silence before chuckling. The prince speaks the truth, the scholar did propose such thing, Hyunsuk recalls.</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon turns as well. "Yes. If Hyunsuk-shi does not mind."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk shrinks under the two men's attention. It's not that he doesn't want to come. It's always a delight to be able to escape the confinement of the palace and enjoy nature, but it's the atmosphere shared between the three of them that tend to suffocate the smaller man, such earlier display. There seems to be unspoken tension when Prince Jihoon's sharp eyes and Bangjeon's kind one meets before they focus on Hyunsuk, akin to a couple of hawks.</p><p> </p><p>They ask for a hunt but Hyunsuk wonders if he's the prey.</p><p> </p><p>If he is, then he's an easy one;</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk nods as he follows the trail of the hunters.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Poppy?"</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon spins on his heel, toward Hyunsuk and Bangjeon when the scholar asked the name of the concubine's horse.</p><p> </p><p>The hunting party is preparing their ride in the palace barn. Three horses, white, black, and brown, are all lined up and ready for their riders.</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon raises an eyebrow at the approaching figure, "Is it not a stallion?"</p><p> </p><p>"It is. Just look under and one would know." The prince is also puzzled by Hyunsuk's choice of name. Too feminine, Hyunsuk guesses, but it was the first and the only thing that popped in his mind at that time.</p><p> </p><p>The concubine himself is checking his hunting equipment, picked from a rack of training bows available for guards. The bow on his back is too large for him truthfully, but all have the same size so any one of them will do.</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon hums, continuing, "Poppy as in-- poppy flower?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Hyunsuk raises his eyes to the prince, who's already up on his black saddle. The royal man stares ahead, beyond the barn's gate, deep in thoughts. Then realization dawns on him. The prince and his concubine exchange a look, both reliving a flash of memory of one hidden red field in a valley.</p><p> </p><p>A secret only the two shares.</p><p> </p><p>But they break when Bangjeon clears his throat as he stands in the middle of the duo, "Let us leave, then."</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon nods, trotting out of the barn first. It must be Hyunsuk's imagination when he catches a glimpse of a smile on the other's face.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Two guards accompany the party as they venture to the nearby woodlands where the prince or other royal officials often hunt. They keep their distance at the back, giving privacy for the palace trio to engage in conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon starts, "Is it alright for the soon-to-be Crown Prince to escape his lessons and go on a hunt?"</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon rolls his eyes, "Oh, do not remind me, Yoshi."</p><p> </p><p>The scholar alarms by the use of his Japanese name but the prince quickly assures his friend, "Do not worry, the little bird knows, I told him. He also isn't one to act on prejudice, just like his father."</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon looks over his shoulder. Hyunsuk is trailing the pair a few steps behind, trotting in the middle of the prince and the scholar.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk lets out a smile to which Bangjeon replies back.</p><p> </p><p>They go along the path of woods, surrounded by towering pine trees with leaves and grass blanketing the ground. From a distance, the prince spots a wild boar. Big, dark-furred one that matures in age, possibly a mother, sniffing the grass for food.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon halts his horse. The rest follow.</p><p> </p><p>"We find a prey."</p><p> </p><p>"It's yours, Your Royal Highness."</p><p> </p><p>At Bangjeon's words, the prince draws his bow. Shoulders spread wide, arms steady; Prince Jihoon mentally counts down from three, two, one-- before release.</p><p> </p><p>The arrow hits, just in time when the boar moves slightly forward. It pierces its thick body. The animal growls and runs into bushes, hiding its presence.</p><p> </p><p>The prince clicks his tongue, irritated. Bangjeon comforts his friend before they move on, continuing the path. For a while, the party doesn't detect any movement at all, only occasional breeze and birds, circling in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>Until Bangjeon pulls the reins, pausing as he looks ahead.</p><p> </p><p>Another boar but smaller in size, roaming, before it stops under the shadow of a white-pine tree.</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon takes out an arrow, nodding at the prince, "Let me, Your Royal Highness." The other nods, signaling him to draw.   </p><p> </p><p>The scholar fixes his aim. Gentle eyes become razor-sharp, before he shoots.</p><p> </p><p>It's a clean kill. The arrow lands right behind the boar's ear, the fatal point. The animal collapses on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk is amazed as he watches the spectacle in the back. As expected from the man that teaches him the way of archery. It's no wonder the prince also praises him for his skill.</p><p> </p><p>The trio collects their first hunt, placing it on the back of Bangjeon's horse.   </p><p> </p><p>The royal man snickers when the scholar climbs back to his saddle. "How is it that you never fail to finish them with one hit? Unbelievable."</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon grins, playfully, "I am not the one who took a tiger by its eye."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, please. Rumors are the root of all evil." The prince scoffs, steering his companion back to the woods path. The air between them is light until Bangjeon speaks again.  </p><p> </p><p>"Do not beat yourself, Your Royal Highness, you're no hunter. You are a King, our King."</p><p> </p><p>The prince frowns, side-eyeing the scholar, "Not yet, Yoshi. Why you always remind me of this? You know well how my feelings toward it."</p><p> </p><p>"But the ceremony will come soon, Your Royal Highness. You have to be prepare."</p><p> </p><p>Shortly, Hyunsuk notices the dead air engulfing the two friends. The prince's back slumps forward, head low, while the scholar appears normal.</p><p> </p><p>A raven caw from above; flapping its wings as it passes by, creating echoes in the stillness.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk sees the prince lifts his chin toward the sound.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, if only I could fly."</p><p> </p><p>Wistful murmurs, faint, but Hyunsuk hears it clear. The scholar too.</p><p> </p><p>The prince pulls himself together, straightening his back, "One more hunt and then we go back."</p><p> </p><p>The party members comply. They continue to search for wild animals, another boar, or a deer, for a long time. They find nothing so far, only rustles of bushes and occasional flying squirrels. Hyunsuk honestly doesn't mind seeing the latter, camouflaging on a tree trunk until it spread its arms and fly to another.</p><p> </p><p>One even flies to Hyunsuk's head, jolting the man in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>The walnut-colored animal with big, round eyes puts his little paws through the concubine's black hair. Hyunsuk freezes, at loss on what to do. It puts his companion, Poppy, on halt too. The two men in front notice the sudden cessation of movement and look back.</p><p> </p><p>Imagine, if Hyunsuk already has a pair of doe, black eyes, now there's two, blinking in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon blurts out a laugh, so uncharacteristically, while Bangjeon trying so hard to be composed but fails, indicated by the flaring nose and quivering lips.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk is blushing red, of course. "Stop it!"</p><p> </p><p>But the prince keeps cackling and he looks so young and different and Hyunsuk realizes he likes this playful, free man better than the stoic, enigmatic one fenced by guards and cold palace pillars.</p><p> </p><p><em>Likes</em>, he says, as his heart pounds timely with every crease of Prince Jihoon's smiling eyes.</p><p> </p><p>What is this feeling, Hyunsuk wonders, even though deep down, thousand foot beneath the ground, buried under layers of soil, in the center of a pool of lava, hot and boiling and shimmering red, Hyunsuk knows well that he is, foolishly--</p><p> </p><p>in love.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The sun almost sets when the party finally spots the last prey. Boar, as small as the one hunted by Bangjeon, along a rocky, shallow stream.  </p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon instantly turns to Hyunsuk, "Your turn, little bird." He slips out a grin, seeing the naughty squirrel still perches comfortably on the other's head as if its new nest. Hyunsuk, embarrassed as he is, doesn't try to get rid of the animal, now knowing the prince's reaction. The man has a nice smile and who knows when he'll see it again.</p><p> </p><p>But back to the matter in hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I never hunt before, Your Royal Highness." Hyunsuk weakly admits, unsure if he can even hit the boar with his arrow.</p><p> </p><p>But the prince only shrugs, "Well, there is always a first time in everything."</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon also joins, trotting his horse closer to Hyunsuk and reassuring him with a smile, "You will do fine, Hyunsuk-shi. I believe you." He whispers low then, leaning slightly to the concubine, "Do aim behind its ear if you can."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk leans as well, and squints his eyes toward his prey, inspecting the part of the body Bangjeon just told him.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon coughs suddenly, mouth curling, seemingly upset to not be included in their hushed conversation. He raises his voice then, loud and clear, shifting Hyunsuk's attention to the royal man.</p><p> </p><p>"Little bird, I gave you a horse before. If you could kill it, I will grant you a <em>bow</em> as well. One that fits for you, seeing the one you have right now is a bit too large."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk is on the verge of protesting, baffled at the prince's offering, when Bangjeon cuts in, like a knife.</p><p> </p><p>"How kind, Your Royal Highness."</p><p> </p><p>"You flatter me, Yoshi."</p><p> </p><p>"We've been together since our adolescence but you never give me or anyone else a bow nor a horse."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, like I said before, there is always the first time in everything."</p><p> </p><p>"I see. I do hope the kind gesture applies to all, not specific to one person only."</p><p> </p><p>"And what is the problem if I choose to do the latter?"</p><p> </p><p>"None, Your Royal Highness. I was just scouting the battlefield."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, it is smart to know our foe as early as we can, yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly, Your Royal Highness."</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon hums. Bangjeon smiles.</p><p> </p><p>And in the middle of the two, Hyunsuk frowns; eyes darting back and forth between the prince and the scholar, perplexed with their discussion. The concubine doesn't understand why they suddenly talk about war tactics but there's a crackling tension in the air as the two men lock in a glare, and again, it's making Hyunsuk uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>The concubines decide it's his cue to ready his bow, hoping it eases the atmosphere. Pulling one arrow from his quiver, Hyunsuk fixes his aim on the part of the boar's body that Bangjeon suggested, before finally, release it.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk's arrow hits but a little lower than the intended location. The small boar jerks in pain but still very much alive. Just when the wounded animal about to takes off, another arrow pierces into the body, right behind its ear.</p><p> </p><p>It's Prince Jihoon's; still in his stance when Hyunsuk turns to the man.</p><p> </p><p>"Never thought of you as a cheater, Your Royal Highness."</p><p> </p><p>"There is no cheating in battle, Yoshi, only winning."</p><p> </p><p>The two men do a stare-off again and it's draining Hyunsuk to the bone. The concubine mutters, exasperated, "I will collect the hunt then."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk approaches his hunt alone while his party members busy with each other. He gets off Poppy, checks if it's truly dead, before grabbing a rope from his saddle to tie two of its feet together.</p><p> </p><p>Then, comes a rustle from the bushes nearby.</p><p> </p><p>It grabs Hyunsuk's attention. The concubine pauses and waits, thinking it might be another squirrel, like the one on his head, or a rabbit.</p><p> </p><p>To his and everyone's horror, it's far from it.</p><p> </p><p>More frightening, bigger animal; a wild boar, angry and injured, storm out from the bushes, straight to Hyunsuk. An arrow is dangling from its body. It's the first boar, the mother, grieving its dead children.</p><p> </p><p>The one the prince failed to kill.</p><p> </p><p>Everything happens so fast. Hyunsuk has no time to scream, no time for cherished memories to flash in front of his eyes as his last moment. He's sure the boar's tusks have drill into his body, as his arrow did to its child, but just as they almost do, the boar suddenly stumbles to the ground. Right in front of Hyunsuk's feet as it growls faintly, half-alive.</p><p> </p><p>An arrow stops its rampage, pierced on its neck.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk joins the animal; collapses on his knees, body trembling scared. He heaves a harsh breath, mirroring the mother boar before he sees lights go out from its eyes. The animal dies.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyunsuk-shi!"</p><p> </p><p>He hears Bangjeon's call before he feels his presence by his side.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you hurt?"</p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head in exchange for his voice, stuck in his throat. The squirrel on his head climbs down and leaves, disappear into the trees, as if hating Hyunsuk for the corpse of its friend.</p><p> </p><p>"It is my fault."</p><p> </p><p>And that's when Hyunsuk hears; a sad reckoning.</p><p> </p><p>It comes from Prince Jihoon, as his arms dangle weak on his side, dropping his bow to the soil. His eyes waver as they gaze at Hyunsuk. No cheeriness left on his face, no smirks nor smiles-- where is that smile, Hyunsuk asks in his mind, where is it, please, bring it back.</p><p> </p><p>But the prince only offers gloom as he hangs his head low, ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, Your Royal Highness--" Hyunsuk's voice cracks the same time the prince's bow does, stomped by his own companion. The rider steers it the other way around, toward the woodland's path.</p><p> </p><p>"I will be leaving first, Yoshi. The guards will collect the hunt."</p><p> </p><p>The prince doesn't wait for a reply. He yanks the horse's reins and gallops out of the scene. One guard follows him while the other do as he is ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon grumbles next to him, guards pulling the dead boar from under his feet but Hyunsuk pays no mind to all when his eyes still fixed on the prince's vanishing figure.</p><p> </p><p>Why, Hyunsuk wonders, he has to witness Prince Jihoon leaving so many times and every time he does, his back looks lonelier than the last.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Someone is waiting in Hyunsuk's chamber.</p><p> </p><p>After the horrific hunt, Hyunsuk parts with Bangjeon in the main yard. He dodges the scholar's concern and assures him that he is just tired from the horse riding. If the scholar doubts the other, he doesn't show it. He only lets a deep sigh before giving his goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>When Hyunsuk arrives in the hallway of his chamber, he notices his door is open, which is odd because he always closes it whenever he's out of his room.</p><p> </p><p>And that's when he catches the regal woman inside, standing in the middle of his room, intimidating, with one hand rests on her hips while the other holds a familiar grey-covered book.</p><p> </p><p>The young Queen is reading before she notices the owner of the chamber is home.</p><p> </p><p>"Good evening, little bird." She greets, quirking a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk wastes no time to bows, stammering at her presence, "Y-- Your Majesty, how can I help you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, nothing, child. Let us talk, yes?"</p><p> </p><p>The Queen sits where she stood as she asks Hyunsuk to sits across her. The man obeys swiftly.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen speaks, "How is life as a courtesan treating you? Are you ready to perform in front of the prince?"</p><p> </p><p>"My apologies, Your Majesty. My lessons-- I'm still struggling with my lessons. But I'm studying every day, without fail. But my apologies as I'm not ready yet."</p><p> </p><p>"I see, it is quite hard to learn read and write when we aged rather when we are children."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk nods, before the Queen asks again. "How is the hunt, then? I noticed my son came back earlier than the party."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, well." Hyunsuk gulps nervously, doesn't really know what's the correct answer to the question. The truth is too complicated, too obscure, as he recalls the guilt across the prince's face. In the end, Hyunsuk decides to plays it safe. "I do not know the reason His Royal Highness retired first, Your Majesty. We were in the middle of hunting the last boar when he left."</p><p> </p><p>The Queen hums; Hyunsuk cowers under her scrutinizing eyes. The man decides to focus on the wooden floor instead.</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of the prince, have you been reading this book?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk knits his eyebrow in confusion by the change of topic. He raises his head to find the grey-covered storybook in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yes, Your Majesty, though, I still can't read most of the pages."</p><p> </p><p>"You see, I bought this for the first prince when he's only seven Springs old. He hated it. Though I caught him reading it many times but one day, he tore the last page, the ending. Then he shoved the book in our library." The Queen chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk listens, processing the Queen's story and figuring out why she told him in the first place. But the next question uttered between her red lips is so jarring to his ears, it pulls the man from his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you feel you trapped in a cage too, little bird? Here in our golden cage."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk can only gape; speechless.</p><p> </p><p>The young Queen laughs, seemingly amused. The concubine is still hesitating on his reply when the royal woman adds, "Understandable, I too was trapped here, for a long time."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk snaps his head up, shocked, but the other just smiles, pretty and scary.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me tell you a secret, little bird. Accept it as a reward since you take care of my son so well, both in the journey and until now."</p><p> </p><p>The Queen leans slightly, toward Hyunsuk, "Do you know the difference between a cage and a home?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk thinks for a brief while but finds no answer. "No, Your Majesty."</p><p> </p><p>She smiles again, wider, as she whispers;</p><p> </p><p>"A cage becomes a home if you <em>own</em> it."</p><p> </p><p>Her smile transforms into a grin, teeth showing like fangs, "If you own it, you can be free, to go in and out as you please. You can change the cage, or <em>burn</em> it to the ground until it is nothing but ashes. Before you build a new one to your own liking."</p><p> </p><p>There's some sense in the Queen's words, Hyunsuk realizes, but he still doesn't understand the true meaning behind them.</p><p> </p><p>The royal woman continues, "Of course, to own it, you have to have enough <em>conviction</em> that the cage can become a home. Or you will fail to see beyond the steel bars."</p><p> </p><p>Dark-brown eyes flicker at Hyunsuk, coyly, "<em>You</em> have one, little bird, unlike others."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk raises his eyebrow, startled.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen explains further, "I did not accept you because you offer me loyalty, you see. Loyalty is like a currency here, cheap and fast to change hands. I accepted you because you dare to stare me in the eyes, with strong <em>conviction</em> that beneath your sufferings, lies salvation for the people you care."</p><p> </p><p>The Queen suddenly raises her hand, brushing Hyunsuk's cheeks. "You can see <em>beyond</em> the hardship, and that, little bird, is rare."</p><p> </p><p>She drops it then, before standing up while grumbling under her breath, "So rare in fact my <em>own</em> little golden bird doesn't have one. Oh, poor ol' me."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk is on his feet as well. The young Queen gives the book back, "I will leave you to this, then. Read it, little bird. Maybe you find something interesting in there."</p><p> </p><p>The royal woman turns around, peeking over her shoulder one last time before exiting the chamber.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen leaves Hyunsuk in a daze, so much so the man forgets to give the royal a good night sends-off.</p><p> </p><p>Their conversation still rings inside his head. The Queen has given him a determination to finish the book. Similar to what the royal woman said, Hyunsuk too cannot wait to read and see what lies beyond the story.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>There's only one sound Hyunsuk hears whenever he's inside Prince Jihoon's chamber;</p><p> </p><p>the rustle of the book pages.</p><p> </p><p>The next time Hyunsuk serves the prince medicine, he doesn't talk at all. The prince greets Hyunsuk with a nod, then sends him off with a grunt. He's mute and cold and distanced, it frustrates the concubine, regretting if only Hyunsuk hadn't come on that stupid hunt, the air shared between the two would still be warm and light. Now, it's dry and heavy as the drought back home.</p><p> </p><p>Moreover, today is the last day of his duty. The prince has recovered fully. The concubine does not need to visit his chamber from tomorrow onwards.</p><p> </p><p>Stomping his feet through the hallway angrily, Hyunsuk discards the tray back to the palace kitchen and focus on studying instead.</p><p> </p><p>He has a storybook to finish.</p><p> </p><p>Everytime Hyunsuk knocks on Bangjeon's opened door -carrying a stack of books pressed against his chest- he is always welcomed. So with Bangjeon's teaching, he learns and writes and tears a paper to learn and write some more until one afternoon,</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk is able to read it all.</p><p> </p><p>"Once, there lived a bird longed to be free.</p><p>It lived inside a cage, lonely.</p><p>It looked at the sky, sadly.</p><p>It envied those who fly, freely.</p><p> </p><p>Then came a bird when the day was cool.</p><p>It greeted the caged bird, cheerful.</p><p>It sang a sad tune, wistful.</p><p>But it flew again, fearful.</p><p> </p><p>Then came another that is wounded.</p><p>It fell to the ground, stranded.</p><p>It was found by a human, mended.</p><p>It placed inside the cage, bounded."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk raises his head. At last, the story uncovers, even if it lacks its ending.</p><p> </p><p>He comments on the last sentence before the torn page, "The wounded bird was placed inside the cage? With the first bird?"</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon, who's seated across him, nods. "Yes, it seems so."</p><p> </p><p>"Will they ever break free?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that is what I want to know as well. But, this is a storybook, aimed at children. They usually have a happy ending that teaches morale. So my guess is they will go free in the end, together. Possibly in love."</p><p> </p><p>But Hyunsuk remembers the Queen's tale, about how the prince, young as he was back then, hated it, and there's also a matter of the torn page slipped in the prince's red journal. Either he hides it or he reads it every day.</p><p> </p><p>If it's a happy ending, then why does he hates it?</p><p> </p><p>But Bangjeon doesn't share Hyunsuk's guessing game. The scholar already opens another book, a thick one regarding agriculture. "Shall we move on?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk catches a glimpse of the book's title when he remembers his father; a considerate, patient teacher who likes to nag rowdy boys, according to Prince Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>"You know my father, yes?" A question he always wants to ask Bangjeon ever since the prince told him about their past.</p><p> </p><p>The scholar doesn't immediately answer. He closes the book first, before he replies, "Yes, I do. He's a knowledgeable man. I respect him."</p><p> </p><p>"That means you already know me when we first met that night."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me back then?"</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon pursues his lips, seemingly thinking. He sighs and explains carefully. "It was quite hard to bring out the topic when you're still wary of the palace residents. Now, you have grown better. You speak your mind clearer and often, even in front of the prince."</p><p> </p><p>His face appears, along with the expression he gives Hyunsuk; one of pain and regret. He clenches his fists tight under the desk, trying to persist from being swept away by a flood of emotions.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, the prince asked me to. He said to speak when spoken to. He also doesn’t like people apologizing often to him, he just wants to talk."</p><p> </p><p><em>He just wants to talk</em>, Hyunsuk repeats in his mind. Now that he thinks about it, Hyunsuk guesses maybe, what drives the prince to said that is--</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think the prince is lonely, Bangjeon-shi?"</p><p> </p><p>The scholar offers no answer. For once he looks dead serious. But Hyunsuk can't stop, his feelings can't be stopped. It spills like a heavy downpour, the same one Hyunsuk watched from inside a cave, inside the prince's embrace.</p><p> </p><p>"I think-- he is wandering, or lost, all alone. I pity him for that. He looked so guilty that day, when he went on a hunt. He never speaks to me again, after. We didn't talk when I served him the medicine. I wonder why--"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you love him, Hyunsuk-shi?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk blinks, dumbfounded. But there's no humor on Bangjeon's face; kind gazes replaced by sharp stares, almost as sharp when he hunted a prey.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have feelings for the prince, Hyunsuk-shi?" The scholar asks again, with patience, as if he's teaching the sentence.</p><p> </p><p>"What-- no. No, no, I just." Hyunsuk stutters, suddenly feeling nervous and scared of admitting the butterflies in his stomach that's been living there since the journey, scared of admitting yes, maybe, he does fall for the cold, vicious prince he once saw as a snake when in reality, after series of unfortunate events and nights spent together and feelings cut open like fresh wounds, as Hyunsuk flips over the inside of the storybook because it's always been clear since page one, in reality maybe the prince is not a snake nor a man, he is only--</p><p> </p><p>"The caged bird," Hyunsuk murmurs, sadly, not at himself but Prince Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyunsuk-shi."</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon calls again. This time not only with his voice but also his hand. He grasps Hyunsuk's small one, holding gently as the man with a clear-cut face looms forward, crossing half of the desk just to ask for Hyunsuk's attention. It works, Hyunsuk is overwhelmed by the proximity and low whispers that come with it.</p><p> </p><p>"I ask you, do you have feelings for him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why you ask?" Hyunsuk murmurs, confused, when Bangjeon decides to risk it all and pulls Hyunsuk's hand to his lips as he confesses;</p><p> </p><p>"Because I have one for you."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk feels like he's underwater. Everything moves too slow-- so slow Hyunsuk can discern the moment Bangjeon inches closer and closer until the whole scene become a deja vu because they've been here before when the ceiling were stars not wood, and when Hyunsuk was curious and attracted to the other's kindness, but that was before and now, everything has changed. But Hyunsuk can't move or run away, only holds his position because he's too slow underwater and there's no sound at all so Hyunsuk doesn't hear footsteps outside until he sees another man arrives at the mouth of the door, past Bangjeon's shoulders, bearing two bows in his hands, one smaller than the other but similar in craft, possibly a gift for Hyunsuk that matches his own, because Hyunsuk did catch a hunt and oh, he <em>remembers</em>, the prince still remembers, but it's too late because the gift falls to the floor the same time Hyunsuk's heart does.</p><p> </p><p>When Bangjeon's lips touch his, Hyunsuk cries--</p><p> </p><p>but he's underwater so there's no tears, no sound, no movement;</p><p> </p><p>only heartbreak reflected in Prince Jihoon's eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehe i love squirrels. dont u love squirrels coz i do how about u (this is me trying hard not to address the last scene coz it breaks me too :"") lol )<br/><br/>kinda curious too what u guys think what are the prince's character traits up until now. i think he's just a sad boi lol stay tuned for more drama and further explanation &amp; revelation of our trio feelings :)</p><p>references: <a href="https://artsandculture.google.com/culturalinstitute/beta/exhibit/ceremony-for-one/PgICibYkss24Iw">crown prince ceremony</a>, <a href="https://www.koreatravelpost.com/10-animals-native-to-south-korea/">boar</a>, <a href="http://koreabizwire.com/flying-squirrel-s-koreas-favorite-wild-animal/157821">flying squirrel</a></p><p>as always thank you for reading! hope u enjoyed this chap too, see you fam💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. his confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Warning: Past suicide attempt and suicidal thoughts implied.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rattle of two bows against the wooden floor breaks the air.</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon shifts his head slightly, over his shoulder, after he kissed Hyunsuk who freezes like an iceberg, because just as the scholar thought, Prince Jihoon is here.</p><p> </p><p>Watching but not really looking, as his eyes have no lights in them, akin to the mother boar that died in front of Hyunsuk; there's only a pool of darkness like the depth of the ocean Hyunsuk never know. Gone does the hint of brown, gone does the life they hold as the prince hides them under heavy lids with a face as stoic and cold as a broken statue buried beneath winter snow.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk finally immerses from underwater, gasping for breath as he croaks out, "Your Royal High--"</p><p> </p><p>But the prince turns toward the hallway and leaves, abandoning two bows laid on the floor and two men who watch his back disappears like shadows in daylight.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk bits his lips, hard, until the skin is broken, so that the tears finally trickle down his cheeks. It's better to let out the storm than holding it inside, wrecking his heart and mind into chaos.</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon's eyes flicker to Hyunsuk again, so different from the caged prince, so warm and full of love that Hyunsuk doesn't want. So he stands up, ignoring the scholar and the mess of the books, grabs both bows and runs out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>He hates it, Hyunsuk screams inside his head as he searches for the invisible trail of the prince through the palace hallways, he <em>hates</em> that back; the always retreating back of the prince. It's not fair. When will that back turns around and for once, sees Hyunsuk and approaches him, <em>talk</em> to him instead of running away.</p><p> </p><p><em>Why the prince always runs away</em>, Hyunsuk thinks angrily in tears and disappointment, but the hallway is quiet except for guards on standby as Hyunsuk heaves for breath; eyes frantically looking around before his feet move again and brings him to the hallway of the prince's chamber.</p><p> </p><p>"Your Royal Highness is not here." One of the guards in front of his room says but Hyunsuk doesn't believe them. So Hyunsuk screams, "Your Royal Highness!" because he's mad and sad and confused what the prince's feelings for him and his for the royal man. The guards glare at him, threaten to arrest him but Hyunsuk shakes his head, droplet of tears falls to the ground before he screams again,</p><p> </p><p>"Your Royal Highness, open the <em>door</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk grips both bows -his gift, specially made for him- tight against his chest and waits but the guards insistent as one grabs Hyunsuk by the shoulder, ready to drag him away, so the small man wails again, "Open the door! Why do you always run away--"</p><p> </p><p>"Cease this!" The other guard barks like dogs but Hyunsuk doesn't care, he wants answers from the man who can be warm one day and cold the next without any explanation at all. Hyunsuk is <em>done</em> playing mind games; he wants answers if the prince truly wants him or not.</p><p> </p><p>So Hyunsuk struggles and still yelling, begging <em>open, please, open the door</em>, when the guards lose their patience and push Hyunsuk to his knees with force, drawing a pained whine from the smaller man as his body slumps forward, chin hits the floor because Hyunsuk refuses to use his hands to support himself as they clutch desperately on the gift, precious as they are, so he let his wet cheeks pressed against the wood below and him, sobbing like a child before--</p><p> </p><p>the door creaks open.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon stares him down; presence like a hurricane, powerful and turbulent but eyes are distant, as if the man himself, his soul, is not present, only flesh of body standing before Hyunsuk.</p><p> </p><p>"Release the concubine." The prince utters low. The guards do as they are ordered, backing away and keeping distance.</p><p> </p><p>The prince retreats back inside but leaving the door slightly open, enough for Hyunsuk to slips past it. The concubine takes his chance. Standing on his wobbly feet, Hyunsuk lets himself in and closes the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Now, there's only two of them with a silence so suffocating they might as well put a noose around Hyunsuk's neck.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk sobs every now and then, the last of his tears, before he takes a step forward and asks in desperate whispers, "Why did you run?"</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon, again, doesn't confront him; presenting his back while his front faces the spot where he used to sit and read, next to the window. Hands clenched on his side, the prince speaks after a long while, hoarse and dull of emotion.</p><p> </p><p>"I was interrupting a moment. So I left."</p><p> </p><p>"He was only teaching me--"</p><p> </p><p>"With his <em>mouth</em>?" The prince bites back.</p><p> </p><p>Before he pulls himself together, straighten his back and orders the other, "No matter. I do not care. You are only a concubine. If you are done, then leave."</p><p> </p><p>But for once, Hyunsuk doesn't obey his order. He holds his ground, fastens his grips on the bows, and argues. "If I am only a concubine then why did you come for me and save me from the bandits?"</p><p> </p><p>It gets the prince's attention, or annoyance, as he turns around and glares, eyes red, "Did I not tell you that I am responsible for you on that journey--"</p><p> </p><p>"Then why did you tell me I'm pretty?!" Hyunsuk cries, out of desperation.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon keeps his mouth shut, mouth curling downward, holding his temper.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk asks again, quieter now, "Or gave me Poppy? Gave me this bow? Or looked so guilty when that boar almost killed me?"</p><p> </p><p>The prince throws his gaze away, avoiding Hyunsuk's teary one.</p><p> </p><p>But Hyunsuk is braver than he thinks; the small man brings his feet closer to the royal. The royal hisses, threatening, but Hyunsuk ignores it, even though his voice starts to hitch, "Or-- or-- or ran when Bangjeon-shi kissed me?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Stop</em>." The prince grits his teeth, veins popping from his neck; angry like a bull.</p><p> </p><p>But Hyunsuk doesn't wear red, he is blue, both his robe and feelings, so he raises his voice again, unafraid, "If I am only a concubine to you then why did you forbid me to read the storybook in the first place?"</p><p> </p><p>The prince's eyes go wide, alarmed at the sudden question. But for Hyunsuk, it's not sudden, it's been poking the back of Hyunsuk's mind; the correlation between the storybook and their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk continues, "Is it because of the ending? Does the first bird and wounded bird die?"</p><p> </p><p>The prince's anger starts to die down, evolves into misery. No more glares, only wistful stares. "You read it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I do!" Hyunsuk yells, frustrated, "I want to know the reason why you forbid me. I want to know what you think of me!"</p><p> </p><p>Both men lock in a stare; the prince seems hesitating. Frowning as spins on his heel and grabs the red journal laid on the cushion next to the window. Hyunsuk knows what's coming; a torn page rests on the prince's hand as the man gives it to the concubine.</p><p> </p><p>"The storybook lack its ending, yes?" The prince speaks, sorrowful, "This is the last page."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk breathes, deeply, before taking it and reads.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, there are two birds lived to-- to-- together.</p><p>They sang a happy tune, together.</p><p>They looked at the sky, together.</p><p>They built a home inside a cage, for-- forever."</p><p> </p><p>No, it can't be, Hyunsuk thinks, this can't be the ending. His eyes squint, starting over from the first line but the words don't change, the ending still the same. The two birds didn't get free. They're still inside the cage.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk snaps his head up back to Prince Jihoon who appears to be bitter and in grief. The royal man spats, "Is this the ending you are looking for? Trapped in the cage under the name of love? Forever live behind the steel bars? A fate <em>worse</em> than death."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk's lips tremble, of wanting to say something but the prince is a tsunami, continuous and unstoppable in his rage.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that what you want, little bird? Bounded, just like me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Then-- then--"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Leave</em>. Consider that bow my last gift." Prince Jihoon walks away until his hand touches the door, before stopping. Head hangs low, he murmurs, in regret, "I was an idiot for wanting something that beyond me."</p><p> </p><p>The prince pushes the door but Hyunsuk screams, "Why-- why you never ask me how I feel?"</p><p> </p><p>His voice cracks, similar to his heart when the prince offers only ignorance.</p><p> </p><p>But Hyunsuk is relentless. "Why?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Guards!" The prince shoves his door open. The earlier men on standby heed his call.</p><p> </p><p>"Escort the concubine back to his chamber but do <em>not</em> use force. I am going out." After his order, the prince leaves, without as much as looking back.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk screams again until his throat hurts, "Your Royal Highness!" But the guards quickly in front of him, standing between the concubine and the hallway, where Hyunsuk -again and again and again until it sickens his stomach- can only hopelessly watch the prince's back disappears.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon is absent from the palace on most afternoons;</p><p> </p><p>people gossip on how he's always out for hunting when the soon-to-be Crown Prince should be head-buried in his lessons. They say, one morning, the King himself gives a surprise visit to his first child's chamber with Senior Scholars to <em>bring</em> the lessons to the prince instead, so the young man has no other choice but to do his responsibility.</p><p> </p><p>People gossip, mostly concubines as Hyunsuk overhears them talking at lunch. Until they catch Hyunsuk's figure, sitting alone in the corner with watchful eyes and open ears, then they clam up, take their trays and leave.</p><p> </p><p>The animosity from other concubines is worsening since he got back from the diplomatic journey with the prince. Dirty looks and cold shoulders; Hyunsuk never receive hate so intensely in his whole life until now. The man can only lower his gaze and munch his food silently, being alone in a place of a crowd.</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon apologizes; he comes to Hyunsuk's chamber the next day after he put his lips over the smaller man's. Hands full of books, all belong to Hyunsuk.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I come in?" The scholar asks, looking apologetic and kind. He always is, so there's no reason for Hyunsuk to turns him away.</p><p> </p><p>They sit in the middle of the room, across each other. Stack of books and silence divides them. Bangjeon speaks then, after he takes a breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Forgive me for yesterday. I should have not done that without your consent."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk listens. Bangjeon continues.</p><p> </p><p>"I want my feelings to be known by you before-- you realize your feelings for the prince, and choose him."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk presses his lips tight at the remark, feeling a throbbing ache inside his chest; remembering a cold, bitter man that fled from him, leaving only a torn page and a broken heart.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk did choose him but Prince Jihoon <em>didn't</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon senses a drop of mood so he utters quietly, comforting, "You do not need to think about my feelings, I do not need an answer. I just want your forgiveness and understanding."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk nods, weakly.</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon sighs a relief, before he gets up. He turns around one last time by the door, "My door is always open for you to come and do your studies, Hyunsuk-shi."</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon smiles, warm and kind and when the scholar is gone, Hyunsuk wonders why he doesn't choose him instead.</p><p> </p><p>The heart wants what it wants, as Hyunsuk stares at the two bows lean back against the wall, but Hyunsuk wishes he can cut his chest open with a knife, pulls his damn heart, and throws it away, as it brings nothing but sleepless nights and dried tears on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk feels like a ghost on most afternoons;</p><p> </p><p>feet wandering the empty hallway of the palace, eyes searching for a figure he has not yet to see, hands brushing the wooden floor without thinking, mouth not talking to anyone but himself.</p><p> </p><p>He feels empty and lonely and translucent; a breeze might pass through him if he stands still, lifting him up from the ground. He might just do that actually, it's better to be up there in the clouds, flying free, than inside this cursed cage.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyunsuk-shi."</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon calls him. Hyunsuk looks up, finally in-touch with reality. He's in the middle of his study with the scholar.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Bangjeon asks, frowning in concern.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk shakes his head, but he sees the ink from his brush has pooled on the paper from being abandoned too long, creating large dots of black, as black as Prince Jihoon's eyes that day, devoid of emotions.</p><p> </p><p>"Did he hurt you?"</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon's questions startle Hyunsuk, but the scholar is serious; eyebrows knit together, waiting for the other's answer.  </p><p> </p><p>On a physical level, no, only the guard did. On an emotional level, Hyunsuk doesn't even know where to begin; the damage cracks a chasm so deep one might peer into the center of the Earth.</p><p> </p><p>So Hyunsuk partly lies. "He didn't."</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon keeps his gaze steady, so does Hyunsuk. Both are stubborn; one wants to lock everything inside while the other wants to pick the lock.</p><p> </p><p>But in the end, Bangjeon surrenders.</p><p> </p><p>He lets out a long sigh while closing the book, "Your head is not in this room, Hyunsuk-shi. No point in continuing our lesson."</p><p> </p><p>"Forgive me," Hyunsuk says, ducking his head low.</p><p> </p><p>No one utters a word for a while. The two men focus their eyes on something else, both seeking a topic in their minds.</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon finds one. "How about we practice archery tonight?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk's ears perk at the suggestion. He's interested.</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon seems to notice. He adds, "An exercise might just what you need."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk, who doesn't have anything better to do, doesn't have pending night chores to finish, doesn't have a man waiting for him, perched next to a window as he reads a red journal, waiting for Hyunsuk to binds his bandage as he stares at the concubine and brush his cheeks while murmuring, calling by a nickname that Hyunsuk secretly has grown fond of;</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Little bird--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk doesn't have anymore of that, so he says yes to Bangjeon.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>But his arrows can't even land properly.</p><p> </p><p>Come nightfall, Hyunsuk finds himself standing in the East Wing's training yard, arms spread wide, holding a practice's bow -he doesn't want to use the one laying in his room, it holds too many painful memories- executing according to what Bangjeon taught him, but not one arrow land to his target. Not even on the edge of the outer circle.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk clicks his tongue, frustrated at himself. He draws one more, with much anger, hands quiver but he forces them to be still, before releasing the bowstring.</p><p> </p><p>It lands even farther, on the hard sand below.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk lets out an exasperated sigh, contemplating on ending the practice sooner than he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon comments on Hyunsuk's poor performance, "Not even a bow can ease your mind, I see."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk replies with a grumble. He's about to take another arrow when Bangjeon stops him.</p><p> </p><p>"May I ask what you two discuss about that day?"</p><p> </p><p>"That day?" Hyunsuk turns around to face the scholar.</p><p> </p><p>"When you went after the prince. I reckon it's the cause of you being somber all this time."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk flutters his eyes close, reliving the memory, before he opens again and murmurs, "I asked how he feels about me."</p><p> </p><p>"And then?"</p><p> </p><p>"He didn't answer."</p><p> </p><p>The crease on Bangjeon's temple deepens but he keeps his silence.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk continues, "Then I asked about the torn page of the storybook."</p><p> </p><p>"Torn page?"</p><p> </p><p>"The ending. He once forbade me to read the storybook but didn't say why." Hyunsuk chews the inside of his cheeks, considering telling the truth or not. But Bangjeon still stands before him, patient and considerate, so he admits, "I knew the torn page was with him, Bangjeon-shi. I didn't want to tell you this but I once snuck into the prince's chamber and find the torn page slipped inside his red journal. It is the ending but at that time, I couldn't read well. That day, the prince gave me the ending."</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon simply nods, offers no judgment, "And it says?"</p><p> </p><p>"You were right. The two birds were in love but in the end, they lived together inside the cage, happy and bounded, forever."</p><p> </p><p>The scholar cocks an eyebrow, bewildered. Hyunsuk can't blame him, he also still doesn't believe it is really the ending. What a gloomy ending for a children story, he wonders what's the morale the book tries to teach their young audience.</p><p> </p><p>"The prince asked me if that was the ending I wanted. To be caged inside the palace walls. Just like him." Hyunsuk whispers, sadly. Fists squeeze tight on his side as his family's faces emerge in his mind, Doyoung and Junghwan and Mother, all smiling, all calling his name. He hisses, "Of course, I don't want that fate. I <em>don't</em>. I want to go back to my family, my village, my home. But-- but I couldn't. I need the wage for them to live. And the prince--"</p><p> </p><p>Again, an image of the same man on a replay. Solemn like a lone moon that once reflected in his dark-brown eyes, as he's surrounded by guards and tall pillars of the palace. Head hangs low until he looks up and Hyunsuk sees anguish across his face.</p><p> </p><p>"He'll be all alone. Like the first caged bird."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk pauses, taking a breath; tired of his own feelings.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you love him, Hyunsuk-shi?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk frowns, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why? I need a reason to give you up, or I won't."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk is at loss, but Bangjeon is humorless as he steps closer, close enough for the scholar to grasps both of the concubine's shoulders. Hyunsuk flinches in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it pity? For a privileged prince? This is not his cage, this is his home."</p><p> </p><p>"Bangjeon-shi--"</p><p> </p><p>"Come with me."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk blinks, dumbfounded. His mind too slow to process what Bangjeon suggesting so the scholar spells it again more clearly.</p><p> </p><p>"Let us run away together."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"You do not want to be caged, yes? Then let us go. This is not my home, either."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk can't believe what his ears are hearing, but Bangjeon carries on with his plan.</p><p> </p><p>"We can come to my hometown. You can work there. We will write to your family everyday, tell them you are okay. If any of the royal armies pursue us, then we flee to my country. Do not worry, I still have family there, distant as they are, but blood kin. You will be welcomed like one--"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, wait, Bangjeon-shi, what are you talking about?" Finally, Hyunsuk's mind is working again.</p><p> </p><p>"I am talking about <em>freeing</em> you from the Royals and the palace, Hyunsuk-shi. From <em>this</em> cage. This is what you want, yes?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk can't deny his words, but what about his family? Hyunsuk is about to protest when the grip by his shoulders grows sturdier, as if making sure the small man doesn't flee. Hyunsuk starts to panic but Bangjeon's gazes pierce him into place.</p><p> </p><p>"It does not matter if you do not love me right now. I will make you, one day. Until that day comes, I will keep you safe and healthy. You are the kindest and most beautiful person I ever met, Hyunsuk-shi. I will keep you from harm's way, I swear."</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon brings his face closer, "Run away with me, Hyunsuk-shi."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk can only gape, stumbling on his own words. "But-- I--"</p><p> </p><p>"Go."</p><p> </p><p>A third voice rings.</p><p> </p><p>A familiar one, the one Hyunsuk's has been seeking for. He turns his head ever so slowly to find Prince Jihoon, standing, with a bow and a quiver in his hand. The edge of his robe is dirty and his hair is disheveled; the prince just came home from another hunt. Irresponsible and careless, under the cloak of the night, he looks nothing like a prince, more like a bandit.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you waiting for, little bird?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk says he feels like a ghost but he is <em>wrong</em> because now he knows what's a real ghost looks like; pale and distant and dead of emotions, appears only when the sun asleep and it speaks coldly to Hyunsuk, saying hurtful things such as--</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Go</em>."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>There are three shadows cast by the light of the moon in the palace courtyard. One of the shadows breaks the deafening silence between them.</p><p> </p><p>"You finally shows yourself, Your Royal Highness."</p><p> </p><p>The shadow of a royal man doesn't answer. The other speaks again then, stern in his tone.  </p><p> </p><p>"I will be taking Hyunsuk-shi."</p><p> </p><p>"Then take him."</p><p> </p><p>Two shadows confronting another. They were friends before the darkness takes over their bodies and convert them into nothing but shades of black on the ground. Their names are Park Jihoon and Bangjeon, brothers not by blood but by heart, but at the moment, they're no one, only two sad men, close to severing the delicate bond between them.</p><p> </p><p>Gritting his teeth, Bangjeon grabs Hyunsuk's hand and pulls him away from the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>But the second shadow forgets, just as the first one too, that there's a third shadow present and his name is Hyunsuk and he is enduring and stubborn than the two, so he holds his ground and takes his hand back for it is <em>his</em>, not anyone else's, not the prince's nor the scholar's.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk is capable of making his own decision, and if the prince wants him to leave, then he will but only after he speaks his mind.  </p><p> </p><p>"You don't want me to see the ending do you?" Hyunsuk accuses, taking a step toward the shadow of the prince. "Do you see me as the wounded bird, Your Royal Highness? While you the first bird?"</p><p> </p><p>But the prince denies it, throwing his gaze aside, "You speak nonsense, concubine."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you really want me to go?"</p><p> </p><p>"It is your life, your freedom."</p><p> </p><p>"You say that-- you <em>always</em> say that!" The volcano erupts; Hyunsuk is drenched with fury. He yells, "You were mad because I exchanged my freedom for a concubine's life! You were mad but then you <em>tried</em> to be kind after. You do not want me to stay trapped here, yet you gave gifts and tried to make me comfortable. You stopped touching me, you stopped <em>hurting</em> me, do you think I would not notice that?!"</p><p> </p><p>Hands trembling in anger, Hyunsuk hears his own voice breaks as a wave of raw emotion surges through his body, "You don't want me to be trapped here but you <em>also</em> don't want to be trapped alone!"</p><p> </p><p>But the prince still hides in his shadows, avoiding Hyunsuk's glares. So Hyunsuk charges forward, breaches into the prince's personal space.    </p><p> </p><p>"If you truly want me to go, then <em>look</em> me in the eyes and tell me!"</p><p> </p><p>But Prince Jihoon is ice, biting and numbing, it even changes the temperature around the man, as Hyunsuk resists an urge to shiver. The prince does nothing but watches the sideline, ignoring the explosion right in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Before he looks past Hyunsuk's shoulders and speaks, cruelly, "Yoshi, take him."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk feels his heart just take a dive into a deep cliff, lost forever, when the prince doesn't even spare him a glance.</p><p> </p><p>But there's no movement from the man behind either. All is still as a graveyard.</p><p> </p><p>The prince wrinkles in annoyance to the mute scholar, "What are you waiting for?"</p><p> </p><p>Then, a breaking of a glass, Bangjeon finally raises his voice, <em>mocking</em>;</p><p> </p><p>"Are you that <em>spineless</em>, prince?"</p><p> </p><p>Even Hyunsuk snaps his head backward, shocked. The concubine sees no more kindness in Bangjeon's clear-cut face, only seething rage.</p><p> </p><p>The prince replies with sharp glares.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, Bangjeon is far from finished. "Are you going to <em>run</em> away again? Just like you always do. Just like how you never want to take your lessons and play with your bow instead. Or take a long diplomatic journey just to get away from here. Or postpone the inevitable crown ceremony which will happen whether you want it or not--"</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon moves a step closer, spitting the ugly truth in front of Prince Jihoon's face;</p><p> </p><p>"Or <em>dying</em> in the middle of the woods, fighting bandits that you know you will never win on that first journey, because that is all you ever do; running away and looking for a place to die, anywhere else except here."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Silence</em>!" The prince barks; jaw tense, brows furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>But Bangjeon keeps on taunting, "I am about to take the only person that you actually <em>care</em> here, on the palace you despise so much, and you are not even willing to put up a <em>fight</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>The prince moves; he nudges Hyunsuk in the process as he storms toward Bangjeon, deadly.</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon, though, is fearless. "Are you going to run away from Hyunsuk-shi too, prince? From me--"</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon seizes Bangjeon's by the collar, shoving forward as he spats, "How dare you say that. How dare you <em>mock</em> me. I only ever treat you like a brother."</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon isn't one to back down. His hands latch on the prince's wrists, clawing hard. "So am I. So it saddens me to know that my own brother is a <em>coward</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you know, damn you! You have no idea about my struggles--"</p><p> </p><p>"I do not, prince, nor do you know <em>mine</em>!" Bangjeon roars. Loud enough for patrolling guards to hear.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk, a spectator from the sideline, has been gripping his chest; calming his pounding heart as he watches two men butt heads like rams. He searches for new audiences but thankfully, no one's other than their three shadows present. He hopes none will come, before he hears Bangjeon shouts again.</p><p> </p><p>"But there are other people, less privileged than us who choose not to run away and confront their problem head-on. Sacrifice themselves for a cause bigger than themselves. And now, those same people ask for you to <em>fight</em> for them but you <em>choose</em> to run away again."</p><p> </p><p>The prince growls back, "Big talk coming from you when it is <em>you</em> who is about take a step out of this place and runs away."</p><p> </p><p>"At least I am willing to <em>fight</em> for it, prince, and ready for the consequences for leaving with him."</p><p> </p><p>"And you <em>think</em> I haven't thought about the effect of my action if I choose him--" The prince suddenly stops, halting his own words as if regretting they came out at all, before he continues with a different one, "You have no idea how suffocating it is to be me, to be trapped and have no freedom at all to be what I want!"</p><p> </p><p>"Then <em>what</em> do you want?!" Bangjeon demands an answer, but Prince Jihoon--</p><p> </p><p>has <em>none</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The royal man widens his eyes in surprise at a sudden realization.</p><p> </p><p>"What exactly do you want to be, Jihoon-shi?" Bangjeon asks again.</p><p> </p><p>But the prince looks lost; a traveler without a destination, without a purpose born in this world. And it irks Bangjeon so much, the scholar bares his fangs and hisses, "You do not even know! You are a hollow man, lost in his own <em>ego</em> and <em>self-pity</em> to care about <em>anything</em> other than yourself--"</p><p> </p><p>A punch to a cheek; Bangjeon falls backward.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk gasps out loud. Both because of the prince, who's heaving harsh, fist trembling, and lantern lights coming from a distance. The earlier shout out attracts guards-- and concubines who search for their prince.</p><p> </p><p>But Hyunsuk hears another punch; this time it's Bangjeon, already on his feet, fist connecting to the prince's cheek. The prince wails and retaliates, grabbing the other's arm and gives a fast jab on Bangjeon's stomach. The scholar cries out loud but quickly recovers and butts his forehead on Jihoon's.</p><p> </p><p>The prince staggers back as Bangjeon shoves the royal's collar in an effort to throw him to the ground but Prince Jihoon is unshakeable; he yanks the scholar's arms away and throws another punch to his face. Blood trickles from the corner of his mouth, Bangjeon spits out the rest and retaliates.  </p><p> </p><p>While the two men scuffle, Hyunsuk is in panic. The lights are getting closer, Hyunsuk can see shadows coming from around the corner. A few more steps and the row of guards and concubines will witness the fist-fight.  </p><p> </p><p>Exasperatedly, Hyunsuk charges toward the brawl, "Stop it! Stop it!"</p><p> </p><p>But his pleads have no effect when both men have grips on each other's collar, as they hiss and glares and shoves the other backward before repeating the same thing again. Hyunsuk sees the prince lifts an arm up, ready for another thrust on Bangjeon's face so Hyunsuk catches it while begging him to cease the petty duel but the prince is in rage and lost so he shoves the parasite latching on his arm away, <em>rough</em>, hitting the other's cheeks in the process, until he hears a yelp and the sound of a person falls back first to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Then reality hits him; Prince Jihoon snaps his head around to see Hyunsuk writhing in pain, small fingers holding a bruised cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon instantly stops in his tracks too, gaping at the scene.</p><p> </p><p>The prince, gasping for breath, as he finds his sanity again and approaches Hyunsuk in guilt, the same time the guards and the concubines do when they spot three shadows in the courtyard--</p><p> </p><p>but sadly, the same time Hyunsuk has enough of this madness and snobby royals and stupid love, the first and the last in his life because enough is <em>enough</em> so Hyunsuk pulls himself up and <em>punches</em> His Royal Highness Park Jihoon in the face, hard.</p><p> </p><p>Too many shocking gasps coming around him but Hyunsuk does not give a damn as he glowers at the stunned prince and cries, out of heartbreak and anger;</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You</em> are the cruelest, most egotistic and heartless man that I have <em>ever</em> met in my life!"</p><p> </p><p>A tear drops from the corner of his eyes but Hyunsuk does not give a damn,</p><p> </p><p>"I am a <em>fool</em> for believing you have a heart and a bigger fool for believing there's a <em>place</em> for me in there! I'm a fool for believing you <em>need</em> me at all!"</p><p> </p><p>Guards jogging forward while yelling at him but Hyunsuk does not give a damn,</p><p> </p><p>"If you want to wallow here and die alone, then <em>fine</em>! If you want me to leave so badly, then fine! This will be the last time you see me, you bastard of a <em>snake</em>!!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk runs out of the courtyard then, fleeing from the chaos. He does not care of guard's shouts behind him followed by the prince's bark at them, or the curses coming out of the horrified Senior Concubines as he passes them by, or the guards by the barn, asking why he's taking out Poppy at night as he jerks the reins of the horse, guiding it until they're standing in front of the palace front gate before he pushes it open, startling the guards on the outer side of the walls, saddles in on the back of the only loyal companion he has in this darn place, and gallops away as fast as he can, as far as he can--</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk does not give a damn about anything anymore, he just wants to <em>run</em>.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>So Hyunsuk does, sobbing and hurting inside, as he steers Poppy through the capital's road. The city is quiet, only a few workers still up, chopping woods in front of their houses or conversing by the road before they get alarmed by Hyunsuk, rushing through without care, drawing confused whispers and prying eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk has no idea where he's heading but anywhere is better than the hell he just left behind so he keeps Poppy going, toward the edge of the capital before the dark sky above rumbles and the winds pick up and soon, rain falls like teardrops, running down Hyunsuk's bruised cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk halts Poppy until it trots while he searches for a building to take shelter. He's almost out of the capital, putting enough distance from the cursed palace he might as well waits for a brief while before continuing his escape.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk spots a humble inn not far and decides to rest there. He parks Poppy, makes sure to settles the horse under a terrace roof, and ties the reins to a nearby pole. Poppy neighs, nudging its master gently. Hyunsuk can't even offer a smile at the moment, too sad to form one, only a loving caress on its dark mane.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk walks in, just as the drizzle outside evolves into a rainstorm, rattling windows and guests inside. There are only a few, crossing legs and drinking soju at the table, with the inn-keeper reading a book behind his desk. Hyunsuk takes one table on the corner and waits. He feels an odd stare coming from the inn-keeper, questioning whether he's a customer or a dead-weight to his business, but a stare is all he gives before burying his nose in his book again.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk sighs a relief breath as he brings nothing but himself; no money, no spare clothes, no books. It was an impulsive decision to leave, driven by emotions instead of logic, but he doesn't regret it, not the slightest, as he pulls knees to his chest and rests his weary bone.</p><p> </p><p>Tired, broken, and alone; Hyunsuk pleads for sleep to come and take him away.</p><p> </p><p>"Here on your own, little palace boy?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk flinches, slowly raises his head to meet a flushed middle-aged man sitting at the table, eyeing the male concubine with disgustingly, coy smiles. "Are you being dismissed by the royals? We have work if you want. That pretty face of yours is useful around here."</p><p> </p><p>The drunk man lets out giggles mix with hiccups before chugging his glass again. Hyunsuk grimaces, hugs his body tighter and he shuffles backward, up until his back meets the wall, hoping to create more distance between him and the other table. But the drunkard suddenly crawls toward him, spilling the bottle on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Come here, little boy." The man says as he snatches Hyunsuk's feet.</p><p> </p><p>"Let go of me!" Hyunsuk tries to kick the grip on his feet but it's too strong. Now that the drunkard is closer, Hyunsuk realizes how big he is; wide shoulders and muscles underneath the wrinkled robe. Possibly a farm laborer, a nasty, disgraceful one at that.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk hears the inn-keeper yelling at the drunk buffoon in the background but the subject ignores him, instead scans Hyunsuk from head to toe and lets out a sly grin, "Now, don't be shy. How about we have a talk, eh? In my room."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk wants to <em>puke</em>. He bites back, "I will punch you--"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, I'm into that. We can be a little rough, whatever you want, little boy. Come with me, yes?" The drunkard tugs his feet before standing up and starting to drag Hyunsuk. The concubine claws the floor, resisting and yelling, before--</p><p> </p><p>A punch to a cheek; the drunkards falls backward.</p><p> </p><p>"Get your dirty hands off him!"</p><p> </p><p>A familiar scene, a familiar voice, only this time the one that fell is deserving of the punch and the one that throws it--</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon stands, purple robe soaked whole from the heavy downpour outside. Knuckles cracking as he shoots daggers at the drunkards below.</p><p> </p><p>The beaten man snaps his head up, "Just who do you think--"</p><p> </p><p>Before he finally recognizes the figure in front of him. Even the inn-keeper and two other guests already bowing on their knees. The flushed man stutters before putting his head on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-- Y-- Your Royal Highness--"</p><p> </p><p>"Get out of my sight before I flog you to high heavens!" The prince barks an order. The drunkard obeys, wobbling on his feet as he scurries away outside.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk follows, not wanting a moment to be in the same room as the prince but the other immediately moves, half-blocking the inn's entrance.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait--"</p><p> </p><p>"I have no words for you!" Hyunsuk snaps, trying to slip through the gaps.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, please, little bird--"</p><p> </p><p>"No! You're no better than that man!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I know, but please. Hear me first, please. <em>Hyunsuk-shi</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk pauses, but still glowering at the prince. The other looks pitiful; wet hair sticks on his temple as rainwater still dripping down his somber face.  </p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon pleads, "Hear me. Please. <em>Please</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk doesn't answer, so he pleads again.</p><p> </p><p>"One last time. If you still want to leave, I will not stop you, but, <em>please</em>, hear me first."</p><p> </p><p>Then, he does the unthinkable.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon bows, head hangs low, as he murmurs, "I beg of you."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk <em>hates</em> how the sight still managed to make his heart skip. He turns away, hiding the mixed emotions he feels, afraid it shows up on his face.</p><p> </p><p>After a beat of silence, Hyunsuk grants the prince's wish.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They lock themselves in one of the inn's rooms.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon asked for one earlier. The owner graciously gave the biggest one he had while still apologizing for the earlier farce with the drunkard. The prince accepted the apology in exchange for a free night-in. The inn-keeper didn't have a choice but to agree.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the door closes.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk quickly places himself in the corner again, leaning and hugging his body, eyes darting back and forth on the floor, obviously ignoring the prince.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you I do not deserve forgiveness--" Prince breaks the tense air between them as the man stands near the window, maintaining space and gazing at the rainfall, "but let me just say this-- forgive me for hitting you earlier. I never meant it."</p><p> </p><p>No response for Hyunsuk; he doesn't deserve it, the concubine thinks.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he hears a sigh, coming from the prince. Hyunsuk only has a view of his side profile but it is clear as a day how wistful the other looks.  </p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon starts his tale, "I do not want to be a king. I do not want the crown and live the rest of my life trapped inside the palace. I do not want to deal with greasy old men and women and wasting my life sitting on a rigid chair one called the throne."</p><p> </p><p>A thunder flashes, highlighting the prince's split lips and swollen bruises on his cheeks.  </p><p> </p><p>"For as long as I know, I want to be free, from the palace and my responsibilities. I want to go outside and see the world. Like how the caged bird longs for the sky, so do I. That is why I hate, with every fiber of my being, that <em>darn</em> story where the two birds chose to be happy inside the cage they tried to escape in the first place--"</p><p> </p><p>The prince leans his head against the window, sighing deeply as he closes his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I <em>hate</em> it, both the ending of my destiny and the book."</p><p> </p><p>Before he straightens up and murmurs quietly, "But now, I do not know anymore. Because of you."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk only watches, keeping his mouth shut and let others do the talk.  </p><p> </p><p>"At first, I hated you because you gave up your <em>freedom</em>-- the thing that I want the most in this life, yet you threw it away so easily. I thought you were a weaker man than me and I thought I hated you for that. But soon I realized, that was not why I hated you."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk tilts his head slightly, the prince's revelation gets his attention.</p><p> </p><p>"I hated you because deep down I know you are a braver and better man than I could ever be. You have a belief, a strong <em>conviction</em> to fight for something, and <em>that</em>, I do not have."</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon swallows, wetting his dry throat, in contrast to how drenched he is outside. He stares beyond the rain, beyond the night as he admits, "For I am lost without purpose in this world."</p><p> </p><p><em>Pity</em>, that's the first thing Hyunsuk feels as he listens; a pity for the prince. Is that what makes Hyunsuk falls for him, as Bangjeon pointed it out this evening, or something else entirely, Hyunsuk wonders.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon continues, now addressing the concubine, "You were strong and kind and patient, everything that I am not. The palace life is cruel, <em>I</em> was cruel, but you endure, like a tough weed; never die even if it being stomped by people or weather. So different from me who most days, yearn for death to escape my fate."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk frowns, appalled by the prince's hidden truth; so Bangjeon speaks of fact. The concubine doesn't realize he has pushed himself off the wall. Hands clutching on his blue robe, squeezing, as he glares at the back of a coward, facing him, always.</p><p> </p><p>"Yoshi is not wrong when he called me a coward--"</p><p> </p><p>"He isn't." Hyunsuk cuts in, sharp, "Even now as you talk to me you still are."</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon appears confused, slow on the uptake of what the other talking about so Hyunsuk spells it out for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Face me." Hyunsuk demands, "When you talk to me, face me!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk stomps his feet furiously, "I hate that back! That stupid back of yours that always leaving me behind as you run! I hate it! So face me and look me in the eyes when you talk!"</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon finally turns around; disheveled and dispirited, unlike the confident, arrogant prince Hyunsuk comes to know. It makes him even more irritated, actually.   </p><p> </p><p>The prince asks, "Forgive me--"</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you telling me all of this?" But Hyunsuk has no patience left.</p><p> </p><p>"Because-- I thought I hated the book's ending, but when you came and filled my days with your perseverance and kindness, I thought, maybe, being trapped inside the cage is not so grim after all, as long as you were there too with me."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk trembles, thinking, no, that is a blatant <em>lie</em> because--</p><p> </p><p>"But you asked <em>me</em> to leave--"</p><p> </p><p>"I was angry and confused--"</p><p> </p><p>"And you think I'm not--"</p><p> </p><p>"I was <em>jealous</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>It stops Hyunsuk from screaming back.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon stares at him, crestfallen, as he croaks out, "He <em>kissed</em> you, right in front of me! I know I am cruel and deserve nothing of you, but I am still just a man who falls for you!"</p><p> </p><p>His voice is raspy and quivers as Prince Jihoon finally lays out his heart;</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to be free, unbounded unlike me, but I <em>love</em> you! I do!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk grits his teeth, wanting to brush the prince's feelings off like it is the easiest thing to do but the desperation across the prince's face making it hard for him to look away.</p><p> </p><p>The prince lets out a dry laugh but his eyes brim with tears. What a paradox, Hyunsuk thinks. The prince speaks again, "Somewhere along the way, I catch feelings for you and those feelings <em>shattered</em> the moment you were embraced by someone else other than me. Especially someone who I know can give you <em>that</em> freedom that was taken away from you."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk presses his lips tight, a tear trickles down his cheeks, cursing the prince mentally for not telling all of this sooner before hell breaks loose and now look at them, both shivering and broken from the cold air and grief.</p><p> </p><p>"So I do not know whether I should give you up or not, whether I should let you go or keep you caged with me--" Prince Jihoon levels his sad gaze on Hyunsuk, whispering, low and hoarse;</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Hyunsuk-shi, and I want you to be free and happy but I do not know how <em>I</em> could give you that. So I did the only thing I know well, I <em>ran</em>. Like a coward."</p><p> </p><p>Lightning strikes, the rain is not slowing down anytime sooner. Two men stand across each other, still in place. The turbulence outside matches the one inside their chest.</p><p> </p><p>The prince casts his eyes downward, murmuring, "That is all that I want to say."</p><p> </p><p>"You finished talking? You're not going to walk out of the door now like you always do?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"I want to know about your feelings toward me."</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon bits his lips, sneaking glances at Hyunsuk, "You asked me once, why I never question what you think of me. Well, I just told you why. Now, I want to hear your feelings. If you let me."</p><p> </p><p>But Hyunsuk doesn't have sympathy at the moment, so he sneers back, "<em>Now</em> you want to know? Sure. I'll spit it out for you."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk takes one step forward, challenging the prince, "I <em>hate</em> you. I loathe you. I wish I never met you at all. You hurt me, ignore me, be mad and then be kind, you're warm and then you're cold, you're unreasonable and arrogant and selfish and I hate you <em>so</em> much!"</p><p> </p><p>Yet the prince simply listens, in complete surrender to Hyunsuk's rant.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a <em>coward</em> and I should have left with Bangjeon and abandon you there, inside those cold palace walls, leave you with your stupid destiny and crown and privilege that none of us common people can even dream to have, leave you to rot until you old and weak and--"</p><p> </p><p>The prince hangs his head low, defeated.</p><p> </p><p>"--and, and alone." Hyunsuk stutters to let the words out, distracted by the prince's sadness. But he pulls himself together, steels his heart because he will not be pulled into the prince's cycle of self-pity again.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk spats, "I should have left you like the second bird, who left the first because of its fear of the cage. I <em>want</em> to, I was about to--"</p><p> </p><p>Yes, he was about to, Hyunsuk was ready to leave the capital and the prince and his life as unloved concubine if only there's no rain and harsh wind as if the universe doesn't permit him to leave until--</p><p> </p><p>"You came for me. And now standing before me, looking pathetic and lonely and sad-- <em>why</em> are you sad? You're not allowed to be sad! You're not allowed to look so <em>lonely</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk barks at the silent prince, who only keeps his stares to the ground akin to a child being scolded. The prince's act of obedience annoys and angers Hyunsuk so much, the smaller man latches on the front of the prince's drenched purple robe, shaking the man as more tears stream down his cheeks, "I <em>hate</em> you! Do you hear me?! I hate you-- I wish I could hate you--"</p><p> </p><p>The prince whispers, "Forgive me--"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Forgive me, Hyunsuk-shi--"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Stop</em> it! Don't make me care for you more than I already do!"</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden the prince collapses on his knees, startling Hyunsuk. He sits on his heels, straightens his back, puts both hands on his thighs and asks, "Forgive me, Hyunsuk-shi. You can punch me again if you want, or slap me. I will not retaliate nor cower."</p><p> </p><p>Like a guilty man waiting for judgment, Prince Jihoon keeps still. Hyunsuk wants to laugh and hit him at the same time, truly.</p><p> </p><p>"I am not a brute like you." He mocks instead.</p><p> </p><p>The prince waits a little more, before nodding, "I see. My apologies."</p><p> </p><p>The prince gets back on his feet. Hyunsuk holds his gaze steady, locking to the prince's, waiting for his next confession or excuses, but the other retreats until he's back to his spot next to a window -now it makes sense why he likes to perched by the window so much, he truly is the caged bird, always longing for the sky- and sits. This time, he makes sure it's his front that faces Hyunsuk.</p><p> </p><p>The prince is a wreck; chapped lips and battered face. He's shivering cold from his damped clothes. He asks, "Would you like to rest until morning? Before you go."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk glances out of the window, it seems the sky isn't in a bartering mood. He nods.</p><p> </p><p>The prince grunts, "I will go to the next room then."</p><p> </p><p>Clenching his fists, Hyunsuk fumes, <em>oh</em>, he's running away again, this despicable, wimp of a man--</p><p> </p><p>"Or--" The prince pauses, seemingly hesitating, before;</p><p> </p><p>"Can I stay by your side?"</p><p> </p><p>The anger immediately dies down, like fire being washed out by the downpour outside, leaving only smoke and burn marks.</p><p> </p><p>"Just for tonight. If you let me." The prince adds, timidly.</p><p> </p><p>The drum beats again, the butterflies flap their wings again, faint as they are, as Hyunsuk approaches and sits across the man. Their knees almost touching.</p><p> </p><p>The concubine is still pissed but when the prince looks at him like Hyunsuk is his world and the man is in agony and sorrow and his swollen cheeks aren't deflating anytime soon, so Hyunsuk gives mercy. Feathery touches grace the purple bruises on Prince Jihoon's face.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to compress this."</p><p> </p><p>But the prince shakes his head, "I do not care."</p><p> </p><p>"The King and Queen will be mad."</p><p> </p><p>"I do not care."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk scowls, a string of protests at the tip of his tongue when the prince murmurs;</p><p> </p><p>"I only care about you."</p><p> </p><p>The prince moves slightly forward, and rests his head on Hyunsuk's shoulder. Wet hair poking Hyunsuk's neck as the owner breathes, "For tonight, I just want to exist for you, Hyunsuk-shi."</p><p> </p><p>It's getting more rapid, the pounding inside Hyunsuk's chest, not that it's a surprise anymore at this point, Hyunsuk does love the bastard of a snake, no matter how much he denies it. So he sighs and brings a hand on the prince's back, patting it gently.</p><p> </p><p>"Let us rest then, Your Royal Highness."</p><p> </p><p>"Do not call me that."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk raises an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"I am nothing but a cowardly man to you. Call my name, instead."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk tries it in his mind, it's strange.</p><p> </p><p>But the prince begs, "Please. I want to hear it at least once."</p><p> </p><p>And the prince has been begging all night, so Hyunsuk nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Jihoon-shi."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk feels a smile against his shoulder. The prince murmurs, "That sounds nice."</p><p> </p><p>It is quiet once again, except for the occasional rumbles and rattles of the wind. The lull of the rain is similar to the one Hyunsuk heard that day inside the cave.</p><p> </p><p>For a brief while, the men stay where they are, before the prince raises his head and asks for a bed. They bury themselves under the sheet. Even inside the warmth of a bed, the prince still shivers so Hyunsuk inches closer, pressing his small body to the prince's side. The other doesn't hide his surprise but doesn't move away nor closer. Awfully polite, Hyunsuk thinks.</p><p> </p><p>"You're cold, Jihoon-shi."</p><p> </p><p>The prince nods. "And you are warm. You always do."</p><p> </p><p>While the royal man wavers, Hyunsuk lays in wait.</p><p> </p><p>Until the prince asks, "May I embrace you?"</p><p> </p><p>Unlike the prince, there's no hesitation in Hyunsuk's answer.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk moves to rests his head on Prince Jihoon's shoulder, the same time the royal man puts his arms under Hyunsuk's head and settles his chin on top of Hyunsuk.</p><p> </p><p>Warm, the best kind. Hyunsuk snuggles closer, soft cheeks squished under his weight.</p><p> </p><p>Then, another whisper above, "Forgive me, Hyunsuk-shi."</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you still--"</p><p> </p><p>"Let me, please. It is the only thing I could do."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk's lids are getting heavier. He's exhausted, mind and soul, so he lets the prince murmurs a lullaby of apologies, fragile as they are because he doesn't know what comes tomorrow, whether he's continuing his escape or go back with the prince, he's scared of tomorrow so he stops thinking and listens instead,</p><p> </p><p>"Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me--"</p><p> </p><p>Inside Prince Jihoon's cradle, Hyunsuk sleeps.</p><p> </p><p>Now, there's a pair of shadows cast by the light of the moon, tangled as they embrace each other, merging two into one.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk fears tomorrow, the uncertainty of what he should do now that he has choices in his hand, but unfortunately, the freedom of choice is nothing but an illusion. Hyunsuk is, still, a resident of the palace, bounded by its rules, and he should have foreseen the disaster that comes after last night's charade.</p><p> </p><p>There's a line of guards waiting for Prince Jihoon and Hyunsuk as they walk out of the inn in the morning. Hyunsuk stops in his steps, alarmed, before two men grab his arms from behind, dragging him away from the prince.</p><p> </p><p>The prince instantly snarls, "Hey! Guards! Stand down!"</p><p> </p><p>But the Captain in charge declines, stepping in front of the prince, "With all due respect, we cannot, Your Royal Highness. The order comes from His Majesty the King himself."</p><p> </p><p>"What order?!"</p><p> </p><p>"To arrest and bring Choi Hyunsuk to the Audience Hall and judge him for the crime of assaulting His Royal Highness Prince Park Jihoon, the first prince of the nation, last night."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk is in shock and dread and he immediately searches for the prince who's looking back in terror; all color drained from his face, before he turns to the Captain, nose flaring and face wrinkling, as he snaps in anger, "No! This is a false claim! Who dares reported this!"</p><p> </p><p>"It was witnessed by His Royal Highness own Senior Concubines and patrolling guards, that the male concubine Choi Hyunsuk, conspired with one of Royal visiting scholar, Bangjeon, assaulted Your Royal Highness, evidenced by the bruises on His Royal Highness's cheeks."</p><p> </p><p>"What?! But Bangjeon--"</p><p> </p><p>"We have to mobilize now, Your Royal Highness. If you excuse us." The Captain bows and signals the squads to withdraw back to the palace.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk struggles to get out from the guard's claw but they're stronger and rough as they drag Hyunsuk into the street.  </p><p> </p><p>"Wait-- wait!" The prince barks, running to save his concubine but two other guards block his way, leaving only a gap in the middle for him to extend his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"J-- Jihoon-shi!" Hyunsuk cries, realizing he's getting farther and farther away from his prince.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait-- Hyunsuk-shi!" Prince Jihoon wails harder. He tries to shove the guards but they're immovable, like mountains. In the end, he can only scream in rage and desperate plea as he watches his concubine, his love, soft and beautiful and in tears, slips away from his fingers again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hyunsuk-shi!!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Two souls reaching to one another--</p><p> </p><p>but tragically, separated by distance and obligation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>prince jihoon is a flawed man who does things right and wrong at the same time, some might argue he doesn't deserve hyunsuk or a happy ending but some might think he does after everything, but all in all, thats what makes his character fascinating for me to write, so i hope you've been enjoying his story as much as i do.</p><p>bird in a cage is always been his story as much as hyunsuk's so do stick with them until the conclusion as i will try to update both last chapter (chap6) &amp; epilogue on the same day :)</p><p>also, i've made a Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/teumefromthesea/status/1327975355332710400">thread</a> of what i want to do after this story ends, you can also <a href="https://twitter.com/teumefromthesea/status/1327975359019511808">vote</a> for my next long AU if u haven't, the poll is open until this Sunday. </p><p>references: <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jumak">inn</a></p><p>as always, thank you for reading! see you soon💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. his conviction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Warning: Graphical description of heavy smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door of the Audience Hall opens;</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk is on his knees, again, always, <em>why</em>, he thinks as the man curses his fate, in front the King, the Queen, a row of Royal officials, Senior Concubines, guards, and--</p><p> </p><p>the prince, a mess and dejected, as he stands by the feet of the throne, staring at Hyunsuk with longing and desperation as if he wants to cross the room and take the smaller man in his arms.</p><p> </p><p><em>Please do, please</em>, Hyunsuk begs in his mind but the piercing glare from the King, the one who owns the palace, bores him to be still, to be afraid, for his judgment to come.</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon is by Hyunsuk's side, drenched in guilt as his fists tremble on his lap, clenches and unclench, before he glances at Hyunsuk, regretful. Hyunsuk wishes he can tell the other it is not his fault nor the prince, it is the cruelty of the world, the total monarchy, and the love that come between the three of them that reduce them into nothing but carnal beings driven by aggression and desire to own something beyond them.</p><p> </p><p>A footstep rings; Hyunsuk looks up to a Minister, stepping out of the sideline.</p><p> </p><p>"His Majesty the King has given mercy to hold a trial for our suspects! Be true and watchful in what to speak for those addressed in the court."</p><p> </p><p>From hushed whispers into silence; the rest of the audience abide.</p><p> </p><p>The Minister continues, "First, witnesses, come forth!"</p><p> </p><p>Three concubines step out from the crowd, and bows to the Royal family. One of them is a middle-aged woman with long braided hair that Hyunsuk knows too well; a Senior who never fails to yell, mock, berate Hyunsuk in any given chance, from linen order to writing lessons to the fact that Prince Jihoon chose him as his travel companion. Hyunsuk bits his tongue, repressing his anger, as the Senior gives him a side-eye as if Hyunsuk is a bug, ready to be stomped and get rid of from this clean, pristine palace.</p><p> </p><p>The Minister addresses the concubines, "Did you or did you not see the assault of His Royal Highness Prince Park Jihoon last night?"</p><p> </p><p>"We did, my Lord." All answers at once.</p><p> </p><p>"Explain in details and in truth, then, for every ear in the hall."</p><p> </p><p>Much to Hyunsuk's dismay, out of the three concubines, it's the damn Senior who testifies, "It was yesterday evening after His Royal Highness came home from a late hunt. We, as his concubines, searched for his presence to uphold our duties but when we got to the main courtyard, he was nowhere to be found. So we went to the training yard in the East Wing, thinking His Royal Highness must have rested his bow and quiver there. We were accompanied by a patrolling guard. And that when we heard a loud scream, my Lord, coming from the training yard. We hurried our steps but when we arrived, it was too late--"</p><p> </p><p>The Senior dares to fake a tear, as if <em>she's</em> the one Hyunsuk hit, "--The concubine, Choi Hyunsuk, was beating His Royal Highness Prince Park Jihoon like a mad dog until he was blue and purple."</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon instantly lets out a protest "<em>No</em>, that was--"</p><p> </p><p>"Silence!"</p><p> </p><p>But the King roars; silencing everyone, including his son. The prince presses his mouth tight, swallowing his cries but doesn't hide the deep scowl directed to the witnesses. The Senior concubine avoids the menacing gazes; nervously shifting her feet and ducks her head down.</p><p> </p><p>The Minister clears his throat before asking the Senior to carry on with her testimony.</p><p> </p><p>The Senior speaks, but now in less confidence than before, "We-- we also saw another figure, the visiting Scholar, Bangjeon, present. Though strangely, he was only standing there, without movement, watching in glee as His Royal Highness being attacked."</p><p> </p><p>The crowd gasps in unison; scrutinizing eyes pool into Bangjeon, judging the man with low whispers. Hyunsuk hears one; the invader's child.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk grits his teeth, glowering at the racist, when the Minister's voice pulls everyone's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"I see. Thus this was the reason you reported that the scholar conspired with the concubine for an attack of His Royal Highness."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, my Lord."</p><p> </p><p>"If the guards were present, why the concubine was not arrested right away?"</p><p> </p><p>It's the guard's turn. Two men step out and settle beside the concubines. One of the replies the Minister, "With all due respect to His Royal Highness Prince Park Jihoon, we were ready to arrest the concubine but His Royal Highness forbid us not to. When the concubine fled the scene, His Royal Highness also ordered us to not followed him. Instead, His Royal Highness pursued the concubine himself after taking out his horse from the barn."</p><p> </p><p>The Minister nods, "I see, I see. So His Royal Highness wanted to arrest the attacker himself, then."</p><p> </p><p>Again, Prince Jihoon objects, "What did you say--"</p><p> </p><p>"I said, <em>silence!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>But the old King, exasperated and frustrated, has enough of his son's charade. He stomps his feet, loud, and glares at the prince. Hyunsuk flinches scared, so does every person in the hall who cowers under the King's rage.</p><p> </p><p>"No one other than the one the Minister addressed can utter a single word as this is a trial and every member here is abiding by the rules or there will be punishments for the trespassers. Every member which includes <em>you</em>, son."</p><p> </p><p>A shiver runs down Hyunsuk's spine even when the threat isn’t directed to him. But when the concubine peeks under his bangs, toward the father and son confrontation, he sees no fear coming from the prince. The royal man steadies his gaze to the King; crackling tension formed between the two.</p><p> </p><p>No one dares to interrupt, no one dares to breathe.  </p><p> </p><p>Until the mother, the Queen -with coy red smiles, sharp as a knife- chimes in, speaking behind her signature fan, "The witnesses had spoken what they needed. Maybe it is time for our suspects."</p><p> </p><p>The tense atmosphere dissipates, like steam from a pot of boiling water blown away by a cool breeze. The King relaxes his posture, leans back against his mahogany throne as he turns back to the Minister, who's waiting for an order. He gives it through a knowing nod.</p><p> </p><p>The Minister complies, and addresses Hyunsuk swiftly, "Concubine, did you or did you not assault His Royal Highness Prince Park Jihoon?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk feels Prince Jihoon's attention on him. The royal man shakes his head, signaling his concubine to lies, to not utter the fragile truth that will be twisted by these vile men and women.</p><p> </p><p>But when Hyunsuk doesn't answer, Bangjeon does.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyunsuk-shi was not at fault, my Lord. I and His Royal Highness were in an argument and it got heated and turned into a battle of fists. It was me and me alone, my Lord, not the concubine." Palm spread on the wooden floor below, Bangjeon hangs his head low as he tries to appeal to the Minister and the rest of the audience.</p><p> </p><p>But the recipient only scoffs, hands crossed against his chest, as he jeers, "There were witnesses, good scholar, more than one pair of eyes. Are you saying they all lie in front of His and Her Majesty?"</p><p> </p><p>A provocation, or a <em>trap</em>; placed between words so Hyunsuk and Bangjeon would fall and sink more low in front of the King. So the suspects choose the safe route; they go quiet.</p><p> </p><p>But the Minister has a back-up plan. He threatens, “If you are silent, concubine, then we will take it as a confirmation of guilt. Speak now or you will regret it."</p><p> </p><p>One step forward; the Minister comes closer until Hyunsuk, as he fixes his eyes to the glistening palace floor, catches the Minister's shoes. He raises his head, slowly, meeting the man's cold gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you or did you not assault His Royal Highness Prince Park Jihoon?"</p><p> </p><p>What use is a lie when there were spectators, cunning and liars they are, but spectators still, testified in front of people who yearns Hyunsuk, the disgusting male concubine, and Bangjeon, the invader's child, downfall as mere entertainment.</p><p> </p><p>What use is a lie, Hyunsuk thinks, as he stares beyond the Minister, beyond the space between him and his prince because if this is his last day on Earth, Hyunsuk rather etches Prince Jihoon to his memory than the liars surrounds him; the prince's quivering lips, dry and broken, with purple painting his swollen cheeks, purple as his dirty robe, wrinkled from last night's rain, fight, sleep as he cradled Hyunsuk in his arms, whispering apologies and love a little too late--</p><p> </p><p>What use is a lie, Hyunsuk <em>cries</em>, as a tear slips across his battered cheek, mirroring the one that falls out of his prince's red-rimmed eyes when hearing his concubine's answer;</p><p> </p><p>"I did."</p><p> </p><p>Shocked, dramatic gasps fill the hall, as if the audience is waiting, anticipating the answer they want to hear.</p><p> </p><p>So Hyunsuk tries to reason, "But--"</p><p> </p><p>"I reckon we need no more explanation as the suspect has admitted his guilt," The Minister, cruel and sly, cuts in, shutting Hyunsuk down, "No reasons can justify his action, thus the court is all yours, Your Majesty."</p><p> </p><p>The Ministers bows to the King before walking back to the sideline, handing the reign over to the King.</p><p> </p><p>A storm is brewing, Hyunsuk feels, thundering and rattling every bone in his body as the old King raises his voice, accusing and biting like a chill that comes with the rumbled sky.</p><p> </p><p>"The Royal family has been nothing but generous to you, concubine. I still remembered the day you groveled at our feet, begging for us to not severed the contract between the capital and your barren village. On top of that, insisting to accept your service as a <em>learning</em> courtesan, not even a capable one yet. I granted you and your mother's wish and <em>this</em> is how you repay our kindness?!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk winces but keeps his head down; chin on his neck as the father lion howls, ready to bites his neck off. Hyunsuk never thought he will die so soon, so young, with no family by his side or partner. More tears come, trickle to the floor, reflecting his pathetic self in his last moments.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk hears Bangjeon takes a sharp breath before finding the courage to defend both of them in the midst of a losing battle, "Your Majesty if I may speak--"</p><p> </p><p>"Your plead of the concubine's innocence is nullified in this court, scholar, and you too will receive punishment," The King spats, unforgiving, unshaken. This is his nation, after all, his home, his rule, he can point who's wrong or right by a flick of a finger. Such power bestowed to a mortal, Hyunsuk can never reach nor relate as he sobs, powerless.</p><p> </p><p>The hall is naught of sound but inside everyone's mind, chatters echo aloud. They know how the trial going to end. They're ready for the final call, the climax that is Hyunsuk and Bangjeon's doom, everyone, except two; the prince and--</p><p> </p><p>"Your Majesty."</p><p> </p><p>All ears perk up; all eyes look at the bewitching Queen. Seated comfortably on her throne, her voice sweet as honey as it rings across the hall. She speaks in elegance and innocence, "The witnesses and suspects have spoken, yes? Then now, let us hear the victim himself. It is <em>his</em> case."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk snaps his head up; the story hasn't ended yet.</p><p> </p><p>Like the storybook, someone tears the ending, Hyunsuk's ending, and like the storybook,</p><p> </p><p>it is done by the prince.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Here comes a man everyone loves and hates.</p><p> </p><p>Here comes a man so childish and naive once he tore a children’s storybook page just because he didn't like the ending. A man so fickle and enigmatic he didn't know whether to pursue the love of his life or let it go until reality forced them apart. A man so lost in this world, he lived his days unsure if he is a man or a phantom; dark, empty, and alone, without a cause or a purpose or any emotion that can drive him forward.</p><p> </p><p>But that man, as he raises his chin up -eyebrows knit tight, mouth curls downward- and confronts the pitiful of a crowd, has become a <em>lava</em>; bubbling hot in red and rage, pouring out and ready to make ablaze. He takes a step forward, glowering at each Royals, concubines, guards, remembering their faces, counting their heads, counting their lives because one day the lava will <em>burn</em> them all, scorched until they become ashes and dust when he, the man, the anger incarnated of a man named Park Jihoon--</p><p> </p><p>takes the throne.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Step forth, son." The King orders.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon does as he told.</p><p> </p><p>His back faces Hyunsuk, as always, but unlike before, there's something different. It's the same person, same view, same back, but instead of lonely, since when it looks wide and sturdy, Hyunsuk ponders.</p><p> </p><p>The prince stands tall, steady his gaze when the King gives a reminder, sternly, "Before you begin, heed my words, son. This assault is a smudge against the Royal family's honor. If it is not judged properly then it is the same as saying people can do anything as they please with us, the ruler of the nation. Remember who you are, remember your <em>duty</em>. So speak, but know that this is the <em>last</em> of my patience."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone holds their breath, including Hyunsuk, aching to hear what the prince has under his sleeves.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, after a brief while, as the prince heaves his chest, he testifies. Different to the boiling anger inside the prince, his voice is calm like an ocean--</p><p> </p><p>before a crashing wave.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for giving me the chance to speak, Your Majesty. But the truth lies in Bangjeon's words, it was only a fight between us until the concubine, Hyunsuk-shi, involved--"</p><p> </p><p>The King groans, tired, "This <em>again</em>--"</p><p> </p><p>"But, I know what I am!"</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon barks as if he's not talking to the ruler of the nation but a mere guard. The King frowns, agape, just like the crowd, and the prince takes the pause as his chance to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"Now I know what I <em>am</em>, Your Majesty. My eyes are open; my mind is clear. I know what I must become."</p><p> </p><p>One step forward and he stops; Prince Jihoon looks up to the golden throne, determined, "That is why I beg of you for a punishment that will not cost their limbs or life."</p><p> </p><p>The King leans forward, challenging his child, "And if I choose otherwise, prince?"</p><p> </p><p>But the prince doesn't cower or back down. He answers in confidence, loud and clear, so it travels across the hall and outside, to the courtyard and the streets, to fathers, mothers, sons and daughters, let it be known that Prince Park Jihoon has made a decision none can change,</p><p> </p><p>"Then you will have my <em>head</em>, Your Majesty."</p><p> </p><p>A sharp intake of breaths coming from every person in the room; Hyunsuk can't keep his mouth close, staring wide-eyed at the back of the prince who appears stronger than ever, straighter than before, as the man offers his life for Hyunsuk.</p><p> </p><p><em>Madness</em>, Hyunsuk thinks the same thing everyone does after hearing the prince's rebuttal. The thought shares by the King as well, as the man confounded in his seat, still without a sound, doubting if the one who stands before him is really his son at all.  </p><p> </p><p>Until the King finds voice again, though hoarse and unstable, a polar opposite of his regal, intimidating presence, "Are you <em>mad</em>? You dare to threaten the King?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do, Your Majesty--" But contrary to the King, Prince Jihoon is steady, fearless. He looks over his shoulder, meeting Hyunsuk's gazes -soft and beautiful and in tears, his little bird always is- before confessing, to Hyunsuk and his father;</p><p> </p><p>"--for I love him."</p><p> </p><p>The crowd goes aghast; hands covering their mumbling, chatty mouths as they converse with each other about the twist of the story. No one sees it coming, no one wants to hear that their prince, magnificent and gallanting and reckless, has fallen for a male concubine. No one, not the King nor the Royals, wants the new ending but, as Hyunsuk realizes, Prince Jihoon is used to tearing endings that he <em>believes</em> are not right. Childish and coward as he is, if there's something that contradicts the prince's belief, he'll be the first to protest and argues. </p><p> </p><p>As much as he is relentless in drowning in his own self-pity, he's also relentless in acting by his principles.   </p><p> </p><p>That's just how he is, that's the man Hyunsuk falls for.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon gives Hyunsuk a once-over, nodding, before turning back to the speechless King, "I love Hyunsuk-shi, the concubine that <em>you</em> chose to serve under me. I love him with everything that I am as he gives me patience and kindness and clarity for what I must do and <em>this</em> is my decision."</p><p> </p><p>But the King regains his dignity and bites back, "You think I will cower under your threat?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, Your Majesty, but I want you and <em>everyone</em> here to know that I will bleed for an innocent man because the truth spoken from anyone other than Bangjeon are <em>false</em>, but should the court choose to accept it as it is, then I, the first prince of the nation, the soon-to-be Crown Prince, will gladly lay my life for the man I love."</p><p> </p><p>There is stillness and Hyunsuk hears, faintly, how the old King's heart shatters in disappointment and sorrow. The wrinkles surround his jaded orbs crease deeper, as the King gazes ahead to his first son, recalling the time he is in a cradle, small and fragile, and now, tall and tough, yet still naive and always remains a child in the eyes of a father no matter how long the robe his wears or how much hunts he brings, but now that child, <em>his</em> child, attempt to serve his own head on a platter to <em>his</em> father when he is born out of love, as a hope for his family and nation.</p><p> </p><p>"How dare you, son? I have nothing but patience and love for you even when you keep neglecting your responsibilities. Even when you avoid the lessons, the ceremony, so do not speak that title easily. You are not worthy of it. And now you want to give your life away and bring shame to your family?"</p><p> </p><p>"Forgive me, father--"</p><p> </p><p>"Silence--"</p><p> </p><p>"Forgive this ungrateful son of yours!!"</p><p> </p><p>A loud <em>thud</em>; Prince Jihoon lays his head on the floor like a commoner to a King.</p><p> </p><p>He bows on the feet of the throne, on the feet of his parents. The audience behind can't do anything but appalled; this may be the first and only time they get to witness a prince on his knees, begging for forgiveness akin to common people. Some whisper it's a pitiful sight, but to Hyunsuk, as he watches the heartbreaking dialogue between a father and a son, it is a brave one.</p><p> </p><p>The King doesn't offer any more words. He looks exhausted from old age and arguments. In the face of his son's newfound conviction, the father finally chooses quiet, and listens.</p><p> </p><p>The son speaks, still presses to the ground, "Forgive me for all my irresponsibility and absence for I was lost before but <em>now</em> I am found. Like I said, now I know what I must become, father. On the verge of death of the man I love in this world, I found my purpose."</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon raises his head, connecting his piercing gazes, shining dark-brown, to his father's, as he pulls his back upward and settles his hands firmly on his thighs. There is restraint in the way the prince sits, Hyunsuk notices, as if he's suppressing a turbulent of emotion, but it's all gone by the next time he opens his mouth as the words come out sure and composed and regal, one that can only be delivered by a person with a crown on his head.   </p><p> </p><p>"I am your son; thus I will become a King. A fair and great and strong King, strong enough to protect his people but most importantly, the one he loves from the injustice of the world, one that common people face daily."</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon looks over slightly to right, behind there's Bangjeon, his brother -spectating in silence and awe- before uttering, "The prejudice--"</p><p> </p><p>Then to the left, behind there's Hyunsuk, his love -repressing whimpers to call out the prince's name- before uttering, "--and the struggles--"</p><p> </p><p>Then to the front, his father and mother, the one he owes the most of his life and privilege, in front of them he swears on his life, "--I will bear them all on my shoulders. I will make this nation their homes, not a cage they must live just to survive."</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon lowers his lids, reflecting for a moment how his life up until now, how he ran away from fate instead of grabbing its neck, and <em>scream</em> in front of its face that he will not lose and skulk to any trials it has stored for him.</p><p> </p><p>But the prince has learned. Now he understands, and ready.</p><p> </p><p>"You are right, father, I am not worthy of the title yet, but I will work for it. I will learn and work until I am worthy of it, until I <em>own</em> it; the title, the crown, the palace. <em>Everything</em> as I ascend as King."</p><p> </p><p>Prince brings his head down once more, humbled and grateful to the King and Queen for all they have done, for all their love, as his parents and the rulers of the nation.</p><p> </p><p>"So forgive me, father, mother, but hear my plea."</p><p> </p><p>The prince finishes; deafening silence soon engulfs the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Every mouth shut tight like windows whenever there's a blizzard outside, intimidated and frigid, as all pray for the winds to stop, the clouds to break apart and shines warm light from heaven.</p><p> </p><p>In this case, it's no light or angel that comes from above, it is the Queen; breaking the noiseless catastrophe inside the hall with silky, sweet chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine words, Your Royal Highness. Then, what punishment do you have in mind?"</p><p> </p><p>The prince tilts his head up, heaving a quiet breath as he sits on his heels.</p><p> </p><p>"Dismiss their service from the palace, Your Majesty."</p><p> </p><p><em>Let them go back to the place where they come from, </em>are the unspoken words that only Hyunsuk hears. The smaller man squeezes his blue robe, grits his teeth to hold the trembles of his lips because there's a heaviness in his chest, suddenly he can't breathe, imagining the possibility of coming home to his family, his village, but at what cost?</p><p> </p><p>The Queen hums and continues, "And for the little bird's contract?"</p><p> </p><p>"No change, Your Majesty. The contract will affect lives beyond the palace, the lives of people that struggling under the wrath of draught. Those people have nothing to with the affair of the palace residents."</p><p> </p><p>At no cost it seems, but Hyunsuk still frowns in disbelief. They will struggle without Hyunsuk's wage, it's true, but to think the contract will stay at it is after all the farce? Hyunsuk wonders about the cost of his freedom should the King accepts the prince's offer, until it dawns to the concubine, as he takes a glance of Prince Jihoon in front of him, majestic even if from behind; just like he's on his knees before the King, he was also on his knees before Hyunsuk last night, staring at Hyunsuk akin to people stare at stars, beautiful but out of reach, then it finally dawns to Hyunsuk, oh--</p><p> </p><p>it's at the cost of their love.</p><p> </p><p>"Sound reasonable. What do you think, Your Majesty?" The Queen shifts to his husband, who's been silent for a while, letting his beloved take the lead.</p><p> </p><p>Rubbing his temple, weary as he is, the old King at last, compromises, "I will give my judgment later. His Royal Highness shall join me in the Family Chamber. We shall talk more."</p><p> </p><p>With a wave of a hand, the King gives one last command, "Escort the suspects back to their respective chambers. For now, the court is dismissed."</p><p> </p><p>Shortly, there are hands on both of Hyunsuk's arms, urging the smaller man to stand on his feet and drags him away out of the hall. The same scene repeats, of one outside the humble inn this morning where Hyunsuk were forced to part with Prince Jihoon. Now, as he turns around, sandwiched between the guards, he sees, again, the distance between them widen. The prince still sits on his heels, facing the throne.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Jihoon-shi</em>," Hyunsuk whimpers, small and desperate. He's been holding himself to not call the name but not now, not when he's unsure when he will meet the prince again.</p><p> </p><p>The prince's head turns only slightly; the bridge of his nose is visible and the corner of his lips curls a little upward, before the head shifts forward, back to meeting the couple resides on the throne.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk only catches a glimpse of his back again. But just as he sensed before, something is different. It must be a trick of his mind, either from lack of sleep or the emotional turmoil, but Hyunsuk swears, as the image flickers right before his eyes;</p><p> </p><p>wings of an eagle spread long and wide, comes out of the prince's back and ready to take flight, feathers of white and brown shine under the rays of the sun.</p><p> </p><p>As the door of the Audience Hall closes before him, Hyunsuk realizes as he peers between the gaps, that the back of his prince, Park Jihoon, is no longer weak or lonely--</p><p> </p><p>but strong and free.  </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Hyunsuk-shi."</p><p> </p><p>A guest knocks on Hyunsuk's door later before the sun sets. It's the good scholar. Hyunsuk is in the middle of reading the storybook, the caged bird, though every paragraph seems to fly over his head as his mind refuses to digest any content except concocting negative scenarios of his death, Bangjeon's or even, the prince's.</p><p> </p><p>So when the scholar comes to greet him, Hyunsuk heaves a breath of relief and quickly on his feet. </p><p> </p><p>"Bangjeon-shi! Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>The other smiles and nods, "Yes, I am well. Surprisingly, no guards are permitting me to leave my chamber."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too. Though, it is I who don't want to go out at the moment."</p><p> </p><p>"I understand."</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon keeps his distance, standing just outside the chamber as if he's afraid of Hyunsuk. The concubine frowns at this, because the last time the scholar was here, they were conversing just fine. Well, a lot happened since then.</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon starts, "I want to apologize for taunting the prince, and the chaos after."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk finally catches up. He shakes his head, knowing full well the blame lies on the three of them, not on Bangjeon's alone.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, this is the second time you apologize in my room."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, and every time it is always regarding you and the prince."</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon plays it off with a quiet chuckle, though Hyunsuk picks up the sadness beneath it.</p><p> </p><p>"Bangjeon-shi--"</p><p> </p><p>"It is fine, Hyunsuk-shi. I know defeat when I see one. I will not pursue you any longer," Bangjeon smiles, again. It is warm and kind, the same one plastered on his face since the night Hyunsuk met him. The concubine hangs his head low, loss of words to continue the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>So Bangjeon does it instead, "Though, I am curious what the prince is planning now. You and I will be sent home if the King accepts his plea. I am fine with that, truthfully, for I am not here on my own want, either--"</p><p> </p><p>"You are not?" Hyunsuk doesn't know; Bangjeon isn't one to tell stories of himself. All the time spent with him was only about books and scrolls and bows.  </p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon tells his tale then, "No. I was sent by the Governor of my city here, long ago, since he doesn't want-- a half-Japanese child living under his rule."</p><p> </p><p>A flicker of melancholy grace the scholar's clean-cut face, as if memories of long ago flashes by, replacing Hyunsuk's chamber with his own, back in his hometown.</p><p> </p><p>Though, it is only a moment before it disappears and Bangjeon continues, "I am told I am smart so there is a benefit for the palace to take me as a young scholar. I was happy at first. The Royal family is kind, the prince is kind, and fun. He has his flaws but you were right before, Hyunsuk-shi, he's only like that because he is lost, devoid of purpose. But aside from that, he is the only man I can call a brother."</p><p> </p><p>The scholar cast his gaze downward, hiding the wistfulness reflected in his eyes, "But the palace life turns out is no better. Aside from the prince and your late father, my mentor, there is no one I could talk to, especially since they all know I have the invader's blood in my veins. Until I met you, of course. You're an outcast, I was drawn by the similarities of our situation and soon, by your kindness."</p><p> </p><p>The puzzle fits perfectly; now Hyunsuk understands the root of Bangjeon's feelings for him. The concubine will never grasp the prejudice the scholar has to endure from the day he was born, similar to Bangjeon who will never grasp the attachment one has to a place called home. Both are raised differently; one has been preparing for an escape while the other never thought of one.</p><p> </p><p>So Hyunsuk makes it clear to the man, "Is that why you asked me to run away, Bangjeon-shi? Do you feel trapped here too?"</p><p> </p><p>There's a beat of silence before Bangjeon nods, "Partly, yes. Though my feelings for you are real, Hyunsuk-shi. I would love to have a life outside the shackles of the palace, and with you."</p><p> </p><p>It's Hyunsuk's turn to smile. Bangjeon deserves one, along with happiness in a fair world. But the truth must come out, Hyunsuk owns him that, for all the other has done for him, so he delivers it carefully, gently, "I don't want a life on the run. I want a peaceful one, a stable life full of boring routines and labors, yet without worry that my family and my village are in any danger from poverty or assault."</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon is an intelligent man, Hyunsuk knows he understands well, the difference between them.</p><p> </p><p>Then, his lips quirk upward; the scholar cheers up. His posture grows less tense; his shoulders aren't rigid when he first came. He's looking for closure, and now, he got one.</p><p> </p><p>He cracks a small grin at Hyunsuk, "Yes, I gathered that. It is who you are, Hyunsuk-shi. You always cherish your family and village above all."</p><p> </p><p>The air becomes lighter. Both can breathe easily now as Hyunsuk exhales a long breath, feeling relief he at least able to closes one chapter of the palace affair in peace. But there's still more, hanging by thin branches, close to falling before breaking their bones.  </p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk sighs, "So the three of us are all the same then, trapped in here."</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon seems deep in his thoughts before replying, "Yes, but I doubt this when I saw Jihoon-shi earlier. He appeared somewhat-- bolder. There was a sharpness in the way he spoke and presented himself in front of the King."</p><p> </p><p>So it's not just Hyunsuk who felt the change in the prince.</p><p> </p><p>But after a while, Bangjeon bits his lips, uncertain, "Or maybe I was just weary, I do not know. I guess all we can do now is wait for the final judgment."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk gives him a nod, before falling into silence. Worst kind of conclusions playing in his mind, of death or mutilations, so he can only hope the King grants him mercy one last time.</p><p> </p><p>While noises of thoughts occupy his head, awkward stillness settle between him and Bangjeon. The scholar straightens his back before excusing himself, having said everything he wanted, "I will go now--"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Bangjeon-shi," Hyunsuk chimes in, raising his voice to stop Bangjeon from turning toward the hallway, "Whatever happened, I would like you to know that you are my first friend here and I'm forever grateful for your kindness and knowledge you've shared with me. Birthright has nothing to do with one's actions, someone told me that once. So I hope you find your happiness in the future, Bangjeon-shi."</p><p> </p><p>Exchanging a look, Hyunsuk tries to convey as much as gratitude he can through words and gazes. He hopes the other realizes how much he is cherished by Hyunsuk aside from their mess of a romance that divides them like two red cliffs without a bridge.</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon pauses in his steps; one hand leaning on the door, studying the blank space between him and Hyunsuk he can never cross, of the chamber or feelings, all the same thing. He smiles for the last time, the sincerest one he preserves for someone he holds dear,</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Hyunsuk-shi. I hope you find yours, and able to keep it."</p><p> </p><p>There is nothing more to say.</p><p> </p><p>With a rustle of the white-grey robe, Bangjeon disappears into the hallway. Hyunsuk doesn't move from his spot, only turns his head slightly toward the corner of the room where lies two bows; polished woods with engravings, complementing each other.</p><p> </p><p>A couple, inseparable.</p><p> </p><p>So different from their fate.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>There's no judgment until nightfall.</p><p> </p><p>When it comes, it's delivered by a stroke of red lips, belonged to a woman every soul in the palace fears.</p><p> </p><p>"Good evening, little bird."</p><p> </p><p>The young Queen visits Hyunsuk late at night, jolting Hyunsuk upright from his bed. He is not sleeping yet, he isn't sure his brain would let him, but only rests his drained body when his chamber jerks open to reveal a woman with a shimmering red-yellow robe, staring down at Hyunsuk in glee.   </p><p> </p><p>It is eerie and shocking, Hyunsuk trips on his own robe as he stands up, landing him on his knees with a loud <em>thud</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Quite embarrassing, since the Queen watches the whole thing in giggles.  </p><p> </p><p>Well, Hyunsuk was about to get on his knees, anyway, so he pulls himself together and greets the royal woman, "Y-- Your Majesty. How can I help you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you help me plenty."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk frowns, confused, before the Queen proceeds, "But I'm here to deliver your judgment from the King."</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, a chill runs down Hyunsuk's body, creating goosebumps. He keeps his head low, as if offering to be chopped and sacked, before sending it to his family.</p><p> </p><p>This is it, this is his moment of truth; Hyunsuk inhales deeply, stuffing his lungs with as much air in case he forgets to breathe. Mentally, he counts from ten, and hears--</p><p> </p><p>"Starting sunrise tomorrow you are no longer a resident of the palace--"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk blinks, dumbfounded, doubting his own ears.</p><p> </p><p>"--You are dismissed of your service, both as concubine and courtesan, and free to go back to your home or any place you should choose--"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk raises his chin up, slowly, checking if the source of the real, not a delusion of a tired mind. But the Queen is truly <em>here</em>; standing in front of Hyunsuk, fluttering her long eyelashes over to the man, baring white teeth as she speaks,</p><p> </p><p>"--As for the contract between the capital and your village, the King decided not to revised it in any way, still with half of a quota from the original numbers. But with a thorough explanation and persuasion from His Royal Highness and myself, the King agreed to send workers to help the village to overcome the drought. We argued that the village holds an important role to the capital and nation as a whole for its rare medicinal herbs, so it is reasonable for the Royals to not abandon it. Alas, the workers will go along tomorrow at the time of your departure. That is all."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk is floored. Someone pinch his bruised cheeks because everything feels like a dream.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk can't even offer his gratitude, simply stammering gibberish words before the Queen adds, "I am sure your wage will be missed but we hope the workers will help in some way. We will be sure to pick one that understands the art of agriculture."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk shakes his head frantically, trying to find his voice back, shaky as it is, "T-- Thank you, Your Majesty. Thank you, thank you--"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hush now, child. It is the least I could do after what you have done to me."</p><p> </p><p>The Queen crouches, forcing Hyunsuk to meet her cutting eyes, like thorns on roses, before placing her delicate fingers on the concubine's bruised cheeks; caressing tenderly, similar to a mother.  </p><p> </p><p>"It is <em>I</em> who is grateful for you, my sweet little bird. I always know you will bring some good to us from the moment I saw fire in your eyes that day."</p><p> </p><p>The young Queen wears an earnest expression, sparkling eyes and a warm smile, one that Hyunsuk never see up until now, but before the concubine can discern the meaning behind it, her face flickers back to the usual mischief in a blink of an eye. She's back on her feet and brushes her robe lightly, before turning around toward the door and calls Hyunsuk,</p><p> </p><p>"Now, come with me."</p><p> </p><p>The royal woman walks out of the chamber without caring Hyunsuk follows. Of course, the concubine does, as puzzled as he is, but she is still the owner of the cage he resides. Hyunsuk stumbles on his steps, trailing the Queen as she strides through corridors and vacant chambers. Two guards are on his tail, observing their master and her guest in quiet. One of them carries a thick book with a green cover, the edges peeled off from age. Hyunsuk cocks an eyebrow, perplexed as to why, but the guard's glare enough to shut off his will to questions them.  </p><p> </p><p>The Queen spins on her heels and exits one door that connects to an outside hallway, supported by red pillars. The lone moon greets them, hovering above with millions of twinkling stars, illuminating the sleeping palace.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen goes along the path; her right hand leaves feathery touches over wooden columns, feeling the cold surface from the windy night.</p><p> </p><p>But for Hyunsuk, as he soaks in the palace's grandiose facade, it doesn't matter if it's a windy night or warm summer because is not the sky's fault or the weather when the palace, the cage has always been cold and dark to Hyunsuk.</p><p> </p><p>Always, until recently,</p><p> </p><p>when there's someone, a man, standing in the middle of the courtyard, holding a bow and a childish grin, and calls him--</p><p> </p><p>"Little bird."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk snaps his head forward; the Queen looks over her shoulder, asking for his attention, "Do these palace walls scare you?"</p><p> </p><p>The other recovers and stutters a response, "Uh, well. It's quite intimidating, yes."</p><p> </p><p>The Queen chuckles, seemingly amused, "Cute. Do not worry, you will be out of here soon, so engrave this scenery to your memory one last time. But know that you will forever be welcome here, little bird. I will wait for you."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk can't help but frown at the Queen's strange remark, and it's not the first; the Queen has been scratching his curiosity all night long with the dubious conversation. He considers dropping the thoughts but today is his last day here, Hyunsuk reckons he has nothing to lose anymore. So after contemplating for a moment, he finally gathers his courage and asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Your Majesty, may I speak?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, we are conversing already. What is it?" The Queen replies without a beat.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, why would you assume I will be back here?"</p><p> </p><p>No immediate reply from the woman in front as she walks in elegance and silence.</p><p> </p><p>Until--</p><p> </p><p>"Do you remember what is the difference between a cage and a home?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk recalls the conversation between him and the Queen a few fortnights ago, placed in his chamber after the regrettable hunt.</p><p> </p><p>The concubine nods, "Yes. A cage will become a home when you own it."</p><p> </p><p>"Correct, little bird. Now, how many birds are in the storybook by the ending?"</p><p> </p><p>"Two, Your Majesty. They're a couple."</p><p> </p><p>"Correct again. Now, very recently a bird has risen to own the cage. Only one bird, unfortunately, so the story has not reached its ending until the second one does," The Queen suddenly pauses in her steps, causing Hyunsuk halts his too. She cracks a smirk, while shrugging her shoulders at the concubine, coyly, "Like you said, child, they're a <em>couple</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Before she picks up her pace again.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk falters in the process of trying to keep up both the speed of her feet and words. If the prince is known to be an enigmatic person, that the young Queen is truly a mystery of the universe itself.</p><p> </p><p>As if earlier statements are not enough to baffled Hyunsuk's mind, the Queen adds, "And for that to happen, we are bound to meet again. Of course, under different circumstances," before she grumbles under her breath, "It is about time I have a grandchild or two. Adoption can be arranged easily now that I know the partner is more capable in raising children than my own son."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk speeds up his tempo, peering closer so he can catch the low mumbles of the Queen, before she stops moving abruptly. The concubine almost collides with her back but thankfully, his reflex reacts faster.</p><p> </p><p>"Do not announce us."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk hears an order from the royal woman in front, until he realizes where he's currently standing now; in front of Prince Jihoon's chamber.</p><p> </p><p>His heart pounds in frenzy, any moment now, when the door opens, Hyunsuk is sure it will burst out of his chest. The concubine tries to get his bearing, leaning at the nearest solid object which is a wall to steady his wobbling feet; nervousness, anticipation, excitement all mix into a bowl of emotion and Hyunsuk drinks it empty.</p><p> </p><p>What is he doing here, Hyunsuk ponders, hard, but he never gets an answer because the door opens before him and the Queen ushers the concubine to follow her and Hyunsuk imagines what greets them would be a scene of the prince sitting by the window as he longs for the sky, with a rusty red journal on his hand and sorrow on his eyes, but instead, what awaits Hyunsuk is--</p><p> </p><p>a mess of a chamber.</p><p> </p><p>Opened books and scrolls and papers scattered like autumn leaves on the ground, one has to plan their path to get across the room to talk to the owner whose nose buried on a long scroll, falling like silk to the wooden floor, with his back facing the door, oblivious of the identity of his guests.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that you, Senior Scholar? Do you bring the farming book--" Prince Jihoon halts his tongue as he shifts and welcomes the new presence, though, to his surprise, it's none other than his concubine.</p><p> </p><p>The shock is strong enough to loosen the prince's grip on the scrolls, as the man fumbles to catch the rest of the paper before it falls completely.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk almost lets out a laugh, what an awkward man, so different from the one that argued with the King of the nation this morning.</p><p> </p><p> It seems the thought is shared with the Queen as the royal woman slips a chuckle at her son's antics. She snaps her fingers in the air, and one guard, the one who's been carrying a thick book, comes inside and gives it to the prince.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean this book? The Senior gave it to me earlier, I am here to deliver it to you--" The Queen explains, before dragging her gaze toward Hyunsuk, "--and some other."</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon receives the book with questioning brows; arms so full with a book and a scroll, Hyunsuk wonders what the purpose of it all.</p><p> </p><p>The answer lies in the Queen's next questions.</p><p> </p><p>"Still looking for a way to cultivate a barren soil?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yes. I, uh," The prince stutters, very out of his character, while sneaking glances at Hyunsuk every so often.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's been quite long since you drown yourself in books, how about taking a rest, yes?" The Queen turns around but before throwing a wink at Hyunsuk, "I will be going now."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, Your Majesty--" "<em>Mother</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Just as Hyunsuk about to protest, Prince Jihoon interrupts. The Queen heed both calls, smiling ever so innocently.</p><p> </p><p>The prince murmurs, "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>But the Queen simply shrugs, "It will be a long time before you two meet again, yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, mother, we are not-- I mean--"</p><p> </p><p>"Take a rest, both of you. Good night."</p><p> </p><p>The Queen takes no more inquires or half-hearted objections. She closes the door behind her and leaves the two birds alone.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Stolen time, stolen glances.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk feels both out of place and right at home at the same time as he stands -feet shifting, hands clenching- in front of Prince Jihoon who decides tangling himself with aged scrolls is less nerve-wracking than meeting, greeting his concubine who's going to be ship home tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>His concubine whom he fought for his life in front of vile crowds of men and women, in the face of the King's judgment. And unexpectedly, the prince -childish and coward he once was- <em>wins</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Did the Queen deliver the news of your punishment?"</p><p> </p><p>After a long stretch of silence, the prince finally lays down both books and scrolls and face Hyunsuk head-on. The smaller man nods, chewing his lips, all of a sudden he lost the ability to speak as there are so many words he wants to let out but they are knitted together like yarns, mirroring his feelings of gratitude, longing, even a little frustration because the prince bought Hyunsuk's freedom with their love,</p><p> </p><p>and there's nothing the couple can do about it.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon clears his throat, before pulling his back straight. His tone becomes serious and formal as he speaks to Hyunsuk like he's an audience in the hall, "Right. Do not worry, I have chosen the best workers, there are two of them. I know it is not a lot, but I assure they are quite knowledgeable in terms of farming. I have also chosen some books and scrolls that may benefit the village. You can bring them with you tomorrow. But the giveaway books are a secret-- between me and the Queen. The King does not know. So do not open any of it until you are out of the capital."</p><p> </p><p>The prince grabs the thick, green-covered book again and flips it open, as if right now, tonight, Hyunsuk cares more about the yellow-stained stack of papers than the man himself, "Do not worry, I have checked the content. I wish I studied more, damn me, I should have listened to your father-- but I have the Senior Scholar's words for this, so."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk offers no replies; how he is supposed to know about unread books or nameless workers when the only thing he knows at the moment is how responsible and steady the prince looks, even with worried etched through the crease of his temples.</p><p> </p><p>The royal man puts the book down and takes a step forward, still leaving a distance much to Hyunsuk's disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>"And once I become a King, which is soon, very soon, I asked for the Crown Prince's ceremony to be held next season, but once I become King, I will make sure to revise the contract between the capital and your village. I will scale the sales to its original quota. Then, I will send more people and scholars there to check the condition and help the field. There might be more medicinal herbs that are beneficial to people but not yet discovered," Prince Jihoon explains in detail and structure; hands flailing, trying to convince Hyunsuk about his plan as if Hyunsuk ever doubts him at all, not after he saved his life, twice.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the prince sighs, exasperated, rubbing the back of his neck, probably sore after tilting down so long as he inspected books and scrolls to be packed tomorrow. Hyunsuk wishes he can give the other some ease, massages the ache until it's gone as he lays his head on Hyunsuk's lap.</p><p> </p><p>But it seems the prince hasn't thought of a break, both for his eyes or mouth, as he speaks once again, now to give reassurance, "So, do not worry, Hyunsuk-shi. I know it will be a struggle without your wage, forgive me for that. But I hope the workers will help lessen the burden for now, and soon, as a King I will do everything I can from here to support the home you love so much."</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon keeps his dark-brown orbs steady, straight into Hyunsuk's black one. Loud and firm, the prince utters with confidence,</p><p> </p><p>"You have my word."</p><p> </p><p>A tear goes past Hyunsuk's wavering eyes. Hyunsuk hates himself for thinking, why, after all this time he knows the prince, who was arrogant, brute, wimp, why now, of all time, he appears so calm and strong. Does Hyunsuk's departure do not affect him, Hyunsuk ponders through trembling lips and quiet sobs.</p><p> </p><p>The prince frowns, "Wha-- What is wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk shakes his head, ducking his head down, hating himself for wanting the prince to shows a little emotion, a little sadness, because Hyunsuk is so close to break and melt like snow in spring, then gone like water when he hopes the prince would scoop Hyunsuk up in a bottle, tuck it in his pocket and keep him forever.</p><p> </p><p>"Forgive me," The prince apologizes even if Hyunsuk doesn't want him to, "I know it is not enough, but wait until I become King--"</p><p> </p><p>"Jihoon-shi," Hyunsuk whines, desperately in love, "Can you <em>stop</em> talking and embrace me already?"</p><p> </p><p>The prince's eyes widened, finally understands the other's sadness.</p><p> </p><p>"--One last time before I go," Hyunsuk sobs, wiping his wet cheeks with the sleeve of his night robe.</p><p> </p><p>In an instant, Hyunsuk feels warmth, enveloping his small body.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Finally. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk cries harder, clinging to the prince's shoulder and burying his face on the crook of his neck. There's an arm, long and strong, circling Hyunsuk's waist, keeping him safe and secure as the other caress Hyunsuk's hair.</p><p> </p><p>The prince murmurs, low in his concubine's ears, "Forgive me, Hyunsuk-shi. But I will make sure your home is good and safe and the people who live in it are happy; you and your family are happy."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk feels the taller man snuggles his head, rubbing it to the side of Hyunsuk's, "I will try, with everything that I have. For you."</p><p> </p><p>Tender, even his voice becomes tender. Hyunsuk pulls himself away, just a little, enough to meet the prince's gazes, soft and somber. They lock in a stare; Hyunsuk notices how those orbs dart between his eyes and lips, so he gives permission,</p><p> </p><p>"You can kiss me, Jihoon-shi."</p><p> </p><p>The lines on the other's temple deepen; Prince Jihoon is hesitating. Even after the brave display earlier but when it comes to Hyunsuk, their romance, the prince feels doubtful, as he whispers, "Can I? After everything that I did?"</p><p> </p><p>But Hyunsuk yearns for the prince's touch, the gentle kind, he has been for a while, so he nods, a droplet of tears falls to his robe, "Yes. yes."</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon inches closer, slowly, but time moves too slow for Hyunsuk, so the concubine meets him halfway.</p><p> </p><p>Lips pressed against the other; Prince Jihoon kisses Hyunsuk, tucked in his embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Their kiss feels like snowflakes, soft and delicate and fragile, because it is their first and may be the last. So Hyunsuk cherishes it, as his lips moves to taste more, and the prince nibbles Hyunsuk's bottom lips like candy. The prince's hold grows tighter and Hyunsuk's fingers clench tenser as the lovers taste one another.</p><p> </p><p>But just like snow, it melts; Prince Jihoon weeps in silence. Hyunsuk only realizes when there's something wets his cheeks other than his tears. After pressing his lips deeply, the prince backs away to stare at his beloved,</p><p> </p><p>"I do not deserve you but I love you, Hyunsuk-shi."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk whimpers, "I love you, too."</p><p> </p><p>"I do not want to let you go, I want you to stay here with me. But here is still a cage, still a prison for you."</p><p> </p><p>The prince brings their forehead together; breaths mingle as he sighs, "So I will burn the cage, mold it, build it, until it becomes a home, fit for you. Until then, I hope you will not forget me--"</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon's hand, rough and calloused from archery, strokes Hyunsuk's cheeks; sweeping his fears, begging his love, "I know I do not have the right to ask you that, but please, Hyunsuk-shi, <em>please</em> do not forget me. Do not forget that you make this bastard of a snake falls for you."</p><p> </p><p>Then the other grabs both Hyunsuk's hands; fingers engulf the smaller one as the prince raises them to his lips, murmuring against the pearl skin, "Remember me as I will come for you and ask for your hand. If you let me."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes," Hyunsuk can only whines and sobs and throws his arms over Jihoon's neck and kisses the other again. Desperate and ache, both mouths tremble from dread and wants. The prince trails his fingers along Hyunsuk's spine, making the other shudders and whimpers as he breaks apart to take a breath.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon nuzzles his head on Hyunsuk's cheeks, half-lidded and dazed, he whispers, "Can I have you?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk claws on the other's chest, gasping softly, "Yes, please, Jihoon-shi, <em>take</em> me."</p><p> </p><p>Oh, it is <em>music</em> to the prince's ears;</p><p> </p><p>the consent, true consent without the weight of the concubine's obligation. The prince wastes no time -because they have none, sadly- to dive back into Hyunsuk's mouth as his hands wander, groping from his lover's back to his bottom; soft and jiggly, before he kneads it, quite hard, drawing a muffled whimper from the other.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon doesn't show mercy to let Hyunsuk's pulls away and gasps, as he pushes his tongue inside the moment Hyunsuk's open that pretty little mouth, exploring the wet cave, sucking his lover's tongue, until he feels small hands tugging the front of his robe, signaling for him to pause. After chewing Hyunsuk's moist lips, the prince finally complies.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk is flustered from cheeks to groins; cheeks round and red, the prince can't help but gives it a peck before grazing his teeth like one would do when eating an apple.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Jihoon-shi</em>," Hyunsuk whines, full of desire and sadness. The prince doesn't want the other to think about the latter, so he kisses him again and begins to discards his night robe. Hyunsuk helps him until his chest bare before he moves to the prince, opening layers of the purple robe, all the while both men unseparated by mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Naked as they are, the prince guides Hyunsuk back toward the bed, slowly resting his lover on the white sheet. Hyunsuk lies and spreads so deliciously, Prince Jihoon has to bite the inside of his own mouth to wake himself up and get some oil.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing can describe the whirlwind inside of Hyunsuk, of desire and inevitable goodbyes, as he waits for the naked prince, standing in his glory, handsome and sculpted, as he rummages the inside of a cabinet before making his way to his lover again.</p><p> </p><p>"I miss you," The prince kneels and tastes Hyunsuk again as if he's been gone long. Hyunsuk whimpers, pulling the man closer because imagine how both would feel come tomorrow when distance, time, and obligation will separate them.</p><p> </p><p>A tear slips away, trickling Hyunsuk's flushed cheeks, but this time the prince catches it, licking it dry as he strokes the other's thigh, comforting his weeping lover.</p><p> </p><p>"I will miss you, Jihoon-shi," Hyunsuk sobs, even as he spreads his legs and lets the prince settled in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too, little bird, always, always," Prince Jihoon murmurs against Hyunsuk's swollen lips as he wets his fingers with oil and gropes Hyunsuk's half-hard cock, steadily. His lover moans, very needy, very addicting; the prince curses every person who dares to take Hyunsuk away from him, away from hearing this lovely sound every night.</p><p> </p><p>More oil pours to the prince's slick fingers. He pauses the ministrations and moves toward Hyunsuk's hole, before pushing a finger in. The smaller man gasps, clutching to the prince's firm shoulders, as he feels the finger pushes in and out, in a rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>This is not their first time, obviously, but somehow, for both of them, it feels like it is, because their feelings have changed and grew and each Prince Jihoon's finger teasing Hyunsuk in a good way, as one become two, stretching him wide, wide enough for the prince's cock.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Jihoon-shi</em>," Hyunsuk calls again, between breaths, "I want you."</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon bites back a growl, punching the sheet lightly to suppress the desire to just pound Hyunsuk into oblivion, uncaring and brutal. But he will not be the same man that made Hyunsuk cried on his first time, he swears to be better and deserving so the next time they meet, Hyunsuk will truly accept him as a decent partner.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon gives the other a peck, "Wait, little bird."</p><p> </p><p>"I <em>can't</em> wait or you'll go away," Hyunsuk whimpers, settling his little paws on his lover's cheeks. Prince Jihoon trembles, resting his forehead under Hyunsuk's chin; head dizzy from lust and the thought of his days without the other.</p><p> </p><p>"Jihoon-shi."</p><p> </p><p>The prince raises his head, meeting Hyunsuk's drunken eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Make love to me," Hyunsuk whispers, so delicate.</p><p> </p><p>It's the last straw; Prince Jihoon throws the bottle aside, uncared if the content spills and stains his bed. If this is their last night together, then he will make one to remember.</p><p> </p><p>The prince sits on his heels as he withdraws the slick fingers out of Hyunsuk, earning a low moan from the other, and strokes his own cock until it slicked. He hauls both Hyunsuk's knees so their backs rest on his broad shoulders as he presses his cock, hard and throbbing, into Hyunsuk's wet hole.</p><p> </p><p>Deeper, and deeper, as Hyunsuk holds a wail and quivers; hands scratching the sheets beside his head, until the prince is buried deep inside him. Nice and full, Hyunsuk feels complete, then the prince jerks forward, <em>rough</em>, drawing a cry from his small lover.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon straightens his back; strong arms claws both Hyunsuk's legs, placing them from his shoulders to his elbows so Hyunsuk spreads open wider, lewder, all for the prince taking. He bends forward, hovering over his panting lover, as he pulls out his cock by half, before <em>driving</em> it home.</p><p> </p><p>Again and again and again, making Hyunsuk's hair bounces as his body does. Mouth utters a series of <em>ah, ah, ah, Jihoon-shi,</em> exclusively for the prince's ears, interspersed with the sounds of skin meets skin as the prince's groin keeps on slapping the smaller man's ass.</p><p> </p><p>Sex has never been good for Hyunsuk up until now--</p><p> </p><p>Where Hyunsuk is a moaning mess as Prince Jihoon's cock hits something inside him he doesn't know exist and it feels so, so good and shocking, Hyunsuk gasps aloud.</p><p> </p><p>The prince pauses for a moment to check on the other; sweats coming down his forehead as he pants for breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay, Hyunsuk-shi?"</p><p> </p><p>But Hyunsuk craves more, "Yes, yes, again--" as he nods and flails his hands upfront, wanting to hold his lover.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon obeys -yes, the future King obeys his lover, the only person he would give his obedience to- as he inches closer, bending Hyunsuk half, so Hyunsuk's palm seizes his neck, caressing, while the prince thrusts into Hyunsuk's tight hole; pounding the spot that draws moans and gasps out of him, until everything becomes too much, too good.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk's world painted white as he comes, spurting on the prince's stomach. His walls shrink, tighter on the prince's cock. The prince grunts, hardening his grip on Hyunsuk's thighs, leaving red marks on the skin, as he prolongs time and continues to rock deeper.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk is overstimulated, but does nothing to stop the prince; he lays weak and breathless, submit to Prince Jihoon's relentless pounding as the lust-drunken man molds Hyunsuk's inside with his cock, <em>only</em> his, others who dare to enter will have their heads <em>spiked</em> on his future throne like barbarians--</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk chuckles, brushing Prince Jihoon's cheeks, sweeping them with love, "Yes, my King, only you."</p><p> </p><p>The prince unknowingly thinks out loud, but doesn't matter as he surges and brings his lips to Hyunsuk's neck, biting the skin and sucking it red, as he thrusts deeper, once, twice, <em>ah, Hyunsuk-shi,</em> then he comes, filling his lover full, owning him from the inside.</p><p> </p><p>A bit of cum trickling out of Hyunsuk's slicked hole as Prince Jihoon pulls out and collapses beside Hyunsuk. His little bird doesn't feel uncomfortable at all, so different from before when he couldn't wait to wash off the mess stuffing his ass. He wants to cherish it, keep it, so he pays no mind to his sore bottom and leaking cum down his thighs, only snuggles closer to his prince. The other welcome him in his arms and kisses his temple, tender.</p><p> </p><p>Stolen time, stolen embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Laying in silence, the two lovers soak each other's heat in the short moments they have.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"You always perched by the window."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk tells, as he rests his head on Prince Jihoon's chest, counting his heartbeat and watching the empty spot by the window in the corner of the room. Lights from the moon shine through, highlighting the emptiness that is often filled with the prince.</p><p> </p><p>"Like a bird," Hyunsuk adds, referencing the storybook both know so well, "And reading the red journal."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk feels a tremble beneath him; the prince chuckles as he strokes his lover's hair lovingly, "You notice it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I do."</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon smiles, sincere, before giving his lover a peck on the lips. They let silence take control of the room again, only for a brief while, before Hyunsuk recalls something out of the red journal.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you keep the torn page, Jihoon-shi?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk sees the surprise on the prince's face, not expecting the question. Then, he pauses, looking beyond the ceiling, and answers.</p><p> </p><p>"I always want to write a new ending. The first time I read it, I was so angry, thinking, even if the birds are happy inside, it is still not fair for them to be locked up. So I tore it, saved it, and thought someday, I can write a new ending for them," The prince explains before sliding his eyes to meet Hyunsuk's, steady, "Someday, when I find an ending for my own."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk nods, nuzzling his cheeks to the prince's chest as his mind retells the story once more, line by line, before it gets to the ending.</p><p> </p><p>"You will be lonely then here," Hyunsuk says, realizing the reality differs from the story, wherein the story ends with two birds in a cage, yet in real life, it will end with one.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk will leave, like how he always dreams to, yet, there's a part of him, a big part of him, that doesn't want to, as ridiculous as it sounds.</p><p> </p><p>Ridiculous it is because the prince suddenly laughs, startling Hyunsuk as he moves, untangling his arms and sits on his knees in front of his lover; stretching both arms beside Hyunsuk, trapping him, and gazing at him with love and longing.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, without you, little bird, I will. I will miss you every day, when I am awake and in my dreams. I will think of you always, my love."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk is in a trance, showered by the affection and sweet words from the prince and how the moon lights from the window at their feet brighten the dark chamber, creating a ring of light enveloping the prince from the back, outlining his broad shoulder, muscles, and piercing eyes as he stares at Hyunsuk, sharp and resolute.  </p><p> </p><p>"But do not worry. I am the Crown Prince and soon, a King. This is my palace now, everything is under my rule. Everyone abides by me, little bird. I will make this nation prosper, protect the common people, and the nobles and royals?"</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon slips a dry laugh, as he lowers his head and kisses Hyunsuk's stomach,</p><p> </p><p>"--I will make their stomachs bloated with good harvest, trades and riches pouring like waterfall, as I win their affection yet put fear in their hearts because as much as I can give them those, I can also take it all back and leave them with <em>nothing</em> but dust--"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk shudders at the weight of the will, but the prince isn't finished. He trails his mouth upwards, up to Hyunsuk's nipple. He licks it, teasing with his tongue, before moving again and settles above Hyunsuk's lips,</p><p> </p><p>"--So when the time comes to make you my Queen, their lips are sewn tight as they grovel at our feet, not one word of protest or <em>false</em> claim as I kiss you in front of them. They will love <em>and</em> fear us because this is <em>my</em> nation now, little bird, and I will give this all to you."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk hasn't taken a breath yet when Prince Jihoon suddenly kisses him, passionately, the smaller man moans in between from the intensity of it all, both the prince's love and conviction.</p><p> </p><p>"Awfully confident, are you?" Hyunsuk giggles when they finally part.</p><p> </p><p>The prince smirks, "Better than being a coward, yes?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk nods, smiles as he does, proud of his lover. The prince lays his head on Hyunsuk's chest; fingers trailing the skin above his heart.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, as I said, I will not ask you to wait for me, but I promise I will come for you."</p><p> </p><p>"Hard to say no when a future King asks one that."</p><p> </p><p>The prince cracks a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you once, yes? I am no one when I am with you, just a cowardly man."</p><p> </p><p>"No, not anymore."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk brings his hand on the prince's cheeks, raising the other's head so they look eye to eye as Hyunsuk smiles, out of gratitude and love and <em>hope</em>, for their future.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, Jihoon-shi, you are my <em>home</em>. Just like the village and my family, you're also my home."</p><p> </p><p>The prince's lips waver, not from hesitation but anticipation, of wanting to run as fast as he can and seize a future he built for them.</p><p> </p><p>One last kiss upon his lover's lips, Prince Jihoon smiles,</p><p> </p><p>"And you are mine."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Sunrise still come for the lovers;</p><p> </p><p>bringing their tangled moments to an end.</p><p> </p><p>After more sighs and lingering touches, Hyunsuk retreats back to his chamber. A guard even accompanies him, as ordered by the Queen they said. Hyunsuk understands, as the animosity from the palace residents still thick; a string of glares as he passes a couple of concubines doing their chores in the break of dawn.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk only sleeps a wink and honestly, he gives no care anymore now he's one foot out of the door, so he simply rolls his eyes at them and continues on his way.</p><p> </p><p>Back to his chamber, Hyunsuk packs every books and scrolls the prince gives him. He also collects the bow, <em>his</em> bow, and leaves the other for the prince to find. They're a couple, after all, the bows and them.</p><p> </p><p>As Hyunsuk rummages through the books, he finds a familiar grey-covered one. He pauses, reminiscing the conversation between him and the prince and the reason the prince kept the torn page.</p><p> </p><p>After contemplating for a moment, Hyunsuk grabs the storybook and searches for ink.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time, after hardships of struggling with lessons and chores and hate, after nights of tired eyes from reading a tower of books, after stained wrist from ink and practices from noon to dusk,</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk, finally, writes.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon awaits him at the main courtyard,</p><p> </p><p>along with Poppy and the two workers that will find a new home in Hyunsuk's village.  </p><p> </p><p>The scholar smiles, kind as always, even in the earliest of the morning and on the verge of parting, "This is goodbye then."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk nods, remembering the man in front; a friend and a patient teacher, "What is your final judgment, Bangjeon-shi?"</p><p> </p><p>"The same as you. I will be leaving at sunrise tomorrow and go back to my hometown."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to be okay? Since the Governor--"</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon shakes his head and beams a little wider, confident, "I was a child back then. I had no power. But now, I am a scholar, trained in the capital. I will be able to get some stature in front of the city officials. I am ready to forge my own way."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk sighs a breath of relief after seeing the bold conviction in the other's face, "I see. Best of luck to both of us, then."</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon gives a genuine smile, "Yes. I wish you well, Hyunsuk-shi."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk replies with his own, "You too, Bangjeon-shi."</p><p> </p><p>Bangjeon shifts his gaze past Hyunsuk's shoulder, and chuckles. He bows and leaves toward the Audience Hall. When Hyunsuk turns around, there's Prince Jihoon, coming from the balcony and greeting Bangjeon as he passes. They both exchange a glance or two before the prince continues down the path to Hyunsuk.</p><p> </p><p>Before he forgets, Hyunsuk grabs the storybook out of his satchel and gives it to the prince as he comes, "For you."</p><p> </p><p>The prince frowns, "I have read this."</p><p> </p><p>"It has a new ending now. I wrote it for you."</p><p> </p><p>The prince blinks, confused, but takes the book.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk lowers his gaze to the ground, somber as he recalls, "Now that I think about it, as a courtesan I haven't done my duties even once. I never create a poem or anything for you, so, here. Consider this my first and last service as your courtesan, Your Royal Highness."</p><p> </p><p>The prince does nothing; only stares at Hyunsuk, pensive.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk inhales a deep breath and steels his heart not to cry. He asks, "Read it after I'm gone, Jihoon-shi,"</p><p> </p><p>The prince nods, "I will, Hyunsuk-shi."</p><p> </p><p>No one dares to say goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk turns around before he changes his mind and begs the King to let him stay by his son's side. He walks, chin high, out of the gate, out of the ordeal--</p><p> </p><p>out of Prince Jihoon's embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy and a bow travel with Hyunsuk, gifts from his palace life, and a reminder for seasons ahead of a prince, snake as he was but bird as he grows;</p><p> </p><p>brave and loved, for Hyunsuk only.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>A landscape of washed green mountains welcomes Hyunsuk;</p><p> </p><p>the lost son has finally come home.</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung and Junghwan run from the field, hugging their older brother until they stumble to the ground and cry together. Hyunsuk hugs them so tight, until his arms tremble as he whispers over and over again, <em>I miss you, I miss you, little brothers</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Junghwan, the youngest, clings to Hyunsuk's robe, wailing harder, as Doyoung helps to put the oldest belongings aside, even while he's weeping. Responsible as always, Hyunsuk smiles, rustling Doyoung's wavy hair.</p><p> </p><p>The ruckus draws Mother out of their house, stepping outside curious about the noises, only to drops the clay bowl on her hands when she sees Hyunsuk. She joins her family in tears, enveloping her children like a warm blanket until no more distance separates them.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, they break away, letting Hyunsuk basks in his surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>The field looks different since he went away. The field appears healthier; some crops are still painted dry yellow but most already flourish, green as the mountains around them.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to the field?" Hyunsuk asks, squinting at the farms of their neighbors who have the same color as his.  </p><p> </p><p>Mother smiles, cheek to cheek, "Yes, the drought has lessened. Rains come often. We are slowly recovering."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk agape but happy, "Oh, thank heavens then."</p><p> </p><p>Mother nods before glancing at the workers behind Hyunsuk, who's been inspecting the field and conversing between themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk explains, "These good workers are from the capital. They are here to help--" Then he points to his belongings and adds,"--and we bring books and scrolls too."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk hears a purr of a horse; he turns around and there's Doyoung, brushing Poppy's mane. Junghwan begs his second brother to let him ride, Doyoung declines and scolds him, even though Poppy looks more than happy to let a child settled on its back.</p><p> </p><p>Mother raises her eyebrows in surprise, but before she asks, Hyunsuk introduces his companion, "This is Poppy."</p><p> </p><p>Then, Hyunsuk grabs his bow, hanging from Poppy's saddle, "And this is my bow."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk smiles proudly, "I can hunt now, mother. I can try learning to skin wild animals and sell their pelts."</p><p> </p><p>Mother tilts her head, puzzled, "All these gifts-- and when did you learn to draw a bow? I thought you were a courtesan."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk wets his dry lips as he recalls memories, bitter and happy memories of two people;</p><p> </p><p>"A kind scholar thought me archery and-- a great prince gave me all the tools needed."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk closes his eyes and breathes.</p><p> </p><p>Mountain air, chill and fresh.</p><p> </p><p>It is real, he's really out from the palace.</p><p> </p><p>A gentle hand on his cheeks; Hyunsuk opens his eyes to find Mother, frail and kind Mother, beaming with love, "I know not what happened, but you are brave, my son. We all proud of you, me, your brothers, and the villagers. We always wait for the day you come home."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk hugs her, inhaling Mother's scent and home, one he misses dearly.</p><p> </p><p>Along with Mother and little brothers, Hyunsuk invites the workers to their house, and ties Poppy's reign to a nearby tree.</p><p> </p><p>When Hyunsuk is about to step inside, he hears a call;</p><p> </p><p>he turns toward the sound, toward the sky, and sees an eagle passes by.</p><p> </p><p>Feathers dark-brown as it flies--</p><p> </p><p>beyond the mountain and clouds, and toward the capital.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Time turns back--</p><p> </p><p>one last time, to the first bird in a cage.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon watches his love disappears behind the palace gate from the balcony of the Audience Hall. On his right hand lies the storybook, revised by an ex-courtesan, aching to be read. But a presence joins him from behind, standing beside the prince, gazing at the same view.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon murmurs, "I will miss you, Yoshi."</p><p> </p><p>"So will I, brother."</p><p> </p><p>The prince snaps his head toward the scholar, surprised the other still call him that, after everything. But there's only unspoken sorrow reflecting in Yoshi's eyes, mirroring the prince's.</p><p> </p><p>Steadying his voice, the prince admits, "I am not going to apologize for my feelings for Hyunsuk-shi--"</p><p> </p><p>"As am I--"</p><p> </p><p>"But."</p><p> </p><p>The prince takes a quiet breath and ducks his head a little low, "I am sorry for hitting you, shutting you out, and being a coward of a brother. I wish we have a more meaningful talk together instead of playing with our bows."</p><p> </p><p>Yoshi nods. The scholar can't hide his wavering lips if he's still, so he speaks instead, "You grow from a coward, Jihoon-shi, as now you finally have someone to fight for."</p><p> </p><p>The prince raises his head up, determined, "I do."</p><p> </p><p>Both men are quiet, only watching the horizon as yellow hues paint over the blue, signaling a new day, a new beginning.</p><p> </p><p>"Write me letters," Prince Jihoon breaks the air, "Tell me your ventures, tell me what you need. Do not forget that you have a King as a brother, ready to aid you as much as he can."</p><p> </p><p>Yoshi smiles, "I will, Jihoon-shi. I shall not forget our bond."</p><p> </p><p>A beat of silence, then the scholar excuses himself, back to his chamber to sort his books and clothes and feelings for tomorrow's journey. They're a mess but at least he's alive.</p><p> </p><p>When there's life, there's hope.</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon utters a goodbye and stays, bathing under the morning sun with his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Unknown to the prince, two pair of eyes has been observing the scene from start to finish inside the Audience Hall.</p><p> </p><p>"You look very happy, love," The old King points out as he sits on his throne. Too early for his usual schedule, but there's a spectacle he wanted to see and a wife who wouldn't take no for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>The woman giggles, behind her red fan, "How come I am not, dear husband? Our son has grown overnight."</p><p> </p><p>"You and your schemes."</p><p> </p><p>"Isn’t that why you pick me out of the other concubines?"</p><p> </p><p>The old King smiles, nostalgic. His wrinkled hand reaches out, caressing the supple cheeks of his wife, "I always adore clever women."</p><p> </p><p>The young Queen leans at the touch for a moment, before speaking again, "But truly, I never thought you would agree to have a son-in-law instead of a daughter."</p><p> </p><p>The King grumbles as he frowns, "I still do not accept it fully but did you see how the prince glare at me yesterday? He almost looked like he was ready to kill his own father if I do not accept his suggestion."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, not <em>almost</em>, love, he <em>is</em> ready. Probably would put poison in your food."</p><p> </p><p>"Love, <em>please</em>."</p><p> </p><p>The young Queen slips a laugh while his husband sighs, exasperated by his wife's sense of humor. He averts his eyes ahead, past the hall's door, back to his son, standing on the balcony.</p><p> </p><p>The King can't help wonder, "But did you always know the end will be like this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not, I am not a fortune teller," The Queen rolls her eyes dramatically, moving from her throne toward her husband, "I never know it was going to cause a whole palace drama or an innocent love triangle, or an appearance of an old storybook. But I do know the little bird is special from the first time I saw him. I know he will bring a good change to our son."</p><p> </p><p>The old King hums, seemingly thinking, before asking,</p><p> </p><p>"The storybook... how does it end again? I remember the birds are in a cage."</p><p> </p><p>The young Queen smiles wide, pretty red lips hiding an answer as she rests her slim body in the King's lap. His husband welcomes the intimacy, circling his arm over her waist, as there's no audience aside from morning air and cold woods.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen then whispers a secret--</p><p> </p><p>The same time Prince Jihoon opens the storybook, and reads.</p><p> </p><p>"Once, there lived a bird longed to be free.</p><p>It lived inside a cage, lonely.</p><p>It looked at the sky, sadly.</p><p>It envied those who fly, freely.</p><p> </p><p>Then came a bird when the day was cool.</p><p>It greeted the caged bird, cheerful.</p><p>It sang a sad tune, wistful.</p><p>But it flew again, fearful.</p><p> </p><p>Then came another that is wounded.</p><p>It fell to the ground, stranded.</p><p>It was found by a human, mended.</p><p>It was placed inside the cage, bounded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> Now, there are two birds lived together. </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> They sang a happy tune, together. </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> They looked at the sky, together. </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> They built a home inside a cage, forever. </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>Now, the two birds stronger together.</p><p>They conquered the cage together.</p><p>They could fly anywhere together.</p><p>They loved and lived and be free, forever."</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon smiles, his widest; fingers trailing the fresh ink on papers,</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Conquer</em>. That is a very nice word, Hyunsuk-shi. You have a talent after all."</p><p> </p><p>The prince brings the page to his lips, and kisses it, like he did all night long to his parting love.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait for me, little bird. I will conquer this cage and come for you."</p><p> </p><p>Under the greatness of skies and life and gods,</p><p> </p><p>Prince Jihoon takes his vow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*wipes sweats* finally the drama ends :D</p><p>i can sleep now for three years lmao the epilogue will be posted this evening. stay tuned~</p><p>as always thank you for reading! see you💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fifth Spring.</p><p> </p><p>The village comes back alive. Fields of greens brimming with harvest as flowers bloom. Colorful petals sway when the breeze passes, playing with air and cheerful children. One of them, a girl of two Springs old, tries to catch it, only to fail and stumble to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Villagers around are busy with chores; tending their farm, plucking their vegetables, not noticing a little girl sobs a cry by the soil path.</p><p> </p><p>Until one do, and lifts her to his embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk rocks the girl, up and down, calming her and pulls out a gift; a crown of beautiful, Spring flowers. She immediately stops crying and nuzzles Hyunsuk's neck like a kitten, merry once again. With one hand, Hyunsuk places the crown over her head, and takes her home, their home.  </p><p> </p><p>As Hyunsuk walks, the elderly greet him with a bow, housewives shake his hand, all in respect for their young Head of the Village, responsible and kind, who's been leading his people since he was dismissed by the palace.</p><p> </p><p>The palace, Hyunsuk recalls, has probably changed for the better.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers a father, who just came home from the capital, selling his goods, once spoke of the new King at the village gathering; crowned three Springs ago, replacing the old one and brought transformation with his reign.</p><p> </p><p>The father told the murmuring crowd of the village about the young King dismissing most of the Royal officials who he deemed as corrupt and proven had a conflict of interest in trade contracts. The King also, as the storyteller said, scaled Hyunsuk's village back to its original quota.</p><p> </p><p>The father gave Hyunsuk a letter, handed by the King's retainer, announcing the decision and notice that workers and scholars will come and inspect the village to find more resources beneficial to the nation.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk remembers how his hands trembled reading the good news, and how Doyoung, now a fine young man, squeezed his shoulder from behind, comforting the older. The villagers cheered but after, alone in his room, Hyunsuk wept, inhaling the scent of the letter and a distant memory of a man in a poppy field.</p><p> </p><p>"Whos da?"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk blinks, pulled by the little girl's question, who can barely talk, as she points a figure, standing outside their house with his back facing Hyunsuk. The figure appears to be a man, wears a washed-out traveler robe, painted maroon, and a humble straw hat over his head.</p><p> </p><p>A new farmer maybe, Hyunsuk wonders, as he walks closer, across his yard, and greets the stranger.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I help you, sir?"</p><p> </p><p>The man freezes, before turning ever slowly, and reveals his face.</p><p> </p><p>Ho and behold, it is the young King; eyes still sharp as ever yet mouth slightly open of words stuck in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk too can only gape as the two stares at each other. Both wondering if today is a dream, like every other night when they met only in slumber.</p><p> </p><p>The girl with a flower crown in Hyunsuk's cradle doesn't care about the longing between the two men, of course, she yaps excitedly, waving a hand to a man with a funny hat.</p><p> </p><p>Her voice brings the young King to the ground, stuttering at his feet,</p><p> </p><p>"Good afternoon, little-- I mean, Hyunsuk-shi. It is, I, Park Ji--"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, of course, I know you, Your Majesty," Hyunsuk slips a chuckle, trying to bow in front of the ruler of the nation before the ruler himself stops him; shaking his head, looking quite embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>The girl picks up Hyunsuk's words and tries it, "Yuw mayesty."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk smiles wide at the giddy girl in contrast of the other, King Jihoon who looks nervous; darting his eyes around as he asks,</p><p> </p><p>"Do not call me that, I am in disguise."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk frowns, "What-- But the guards--"</p><p> </p><p>"Probably running havoc right now," The King says with an apologetic smile.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk can't help but lose his mind, because truly, after all this time, even as King Jihoon grows and become bolder and stronger, there's a childish part of him that will <em>never</em> disappear, and it tickles Hyunsuk; he lets out a genuine laugh.</p><p> </p><p>The King, though, appears too tense. As he scratches the back of his neck, the man clears his throat and explains his arrival,</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I dropped by, since it is been quite long, and, uh, I see you already, uh."</p><p> </p><p>King Jihoon looks at the little girl like he's afraid of her, grimacing and avoiding her eyes. The recipient of his uneasiness is a child, so of course the more he agitates, the more curious she is. The girl flaps her hands up and tilts her body toward the King, wanting to be cradled, to which he replies with a step backward, wincing at the child.</p><p> </p><p>While the amusing exchange happen, something inside Hyunsuk clicks.</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh</em>, the smaller man thinks, before clearing the King's assumptions,</p><p> </p><p>"This is my little sister. My mother married again two Summers ago. With one of the workers that came from the capital. A hard-working man. He is out on a hunt at the moment."</p><p> </p><p>King Jihoon instantly widen both eyes, pressing his lips tight, before exhaling a long air out of his stuffed lungs.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I see. Thank heavens, then," The young King grumbles under his breath, drawing amused chuckles from Hyunsuk.</p><p> </p><p>Mother comes out, wiping her hands from cooking on a cloth, before greeting both Hyunsuk and the stranger, who Hyunsuk introduces as a lone traveler. The little girl shifts her attention, now asking for her mother.</p><p> </p><p>Mother takes Hyunsuk's little sister from his embrace, in the process, dropping the flower crown out of her head. King Jihoon notices the pretty object and snatches it from the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Mother excuses herself to feed the little girl and step back inside, leaving two men, with so much history behind them, it could be written as a book.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk starts, "So, what business does the young King have here?"</p><p> </p><p>King Jihoon, flustered before, suddenly change his demeanour. He straightens his back, widens his shoulders, and stares Hyunsuk right in the eyes,</p><p> </p><p>"I am here to fulfil a vow."</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk is ready; always, so he calms the fluttering inside his chest,</p><p> </p><p>and listens.</p><p> </p><p>"There was a little bird once, stumbled upon a cage. He survived and got out, but not before I gave him my word that I will come for him one day and ask for his hand. If he says yes, he and his family can come with me. I have conquered the golden cage and made it a home. It will be his too if he wants."</p><p> </p><p>King Jihoon takes a breath, before continues, "I have heard the little bird has grown into a fine Head of the Village, so I will make sure his predecessor is nothing but the best, who cares about the village as much as he does, even more, and I will make sure to aid the village with resources from the capital. Of course, after the ceremony, when the little bird becomes my partner in throne, he can freely travel back to his beloved village," The King suddenly huffs, uncertain, "Though, please not too long, it will be bad for my heart as I will miss his presence."</p><p> </p><p>King Jihoon sighs, quietly, lowering his gazes to the ground, "Of course, if he says no, then I will be on my way. Just another bird passing by."</p><p> </p><p>Wistful yet wise; oh, how much time changes the once Prince Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk slips out a smile, one of reminiscence, of their last moments together, filled with kisses and touches and promises, and how the man keeps his word, through seasons and struggles.</p><p> </p><p>Then a cough; King Jihoon recoils, back to his firm posture.</p><p> </p><p>"But, the promise can come later. It has been too long, the little bird probably does not want to marry a stranger from the capital, as <em>dashing </em>as the stranger is," The young King smirks, ever so smugly, Hyunsuk yearns to wipe it off with his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, it makes Hyunsuk grins, from ear to ear, as King Jihoon inches closer and murmurs, gently, "I would love to get to know your home better-- the village you love so much. If you have the time."</p><p> </p><p>No amount of butterflies and rainbows and flowers can match the happiness that burst through his ribcage; the sleeping love has been awakened and Hyunsuk welcomes it with open arms. He answers with stars in his eyes, warmth on his cheeks,</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I have the time, Jihoon-shi. I have been waiting for you."</p><p> </p><p>Smiling at each other, the lost lovers reunite under Spring sky.</p><p> </p><p>As Hyunsuk leads the way, King Jihoon hands him the flower crown, once belonged to the little girl. He places it on the other's head, which makes Hyunsuk recalls a certain scene amongst a sea of lanterns, long ago.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunsuk asks, playfully,</p><p> </p><p>"Is it still <em>prettier</em> on me?"</p><p> </p><p>King Jihoon takes a moment before bursting into laughter, so young and handsome, as his eyes become crescent moons and cheeks round as dumplings. Hyunsuk joins in the fun, releasing buried sorrows and yearnings into giggles.</p><p> </p><p>King Jihoon pulls himself together and brings a hand to Hyunsuk's cheeks, whispering sweet love,</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it will always be."</p><p> </p><p>The lovers walk side by side amidst lush green fields and changing clouds.</p><p> </p><p>Two birds fly over their heads, flapping their wings in the sky;</p><p> </p><p>as they are free, together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading until the end! It's been a wild ride for me too as I never write historical fics before so thank you for the support and excitement you give, it really encourages me to continue :) I hope sukhoon will win parents of year awards before the year ends, or pls some fam sends them that trophy lol</p><p>Here's <a href="https://twitter.com/teumefromthesea/status/1335873912077316097?s=20">Post-Epilogue</a> story outline as requested from anon in CC :)</p><p>That's all, see you around💙</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://teumefromthesea.carrd.co/">Carrd</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/teumefromthesea">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/teumefromthesea">CuriousCat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>